


une étoile dans la nuit (a star in the night)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Duro como un roble, taciturno como un nubarrón, el ranchero Harry Styles maravillaba e intimidaba a las personas. Así que... ¿cómo era posible que aquel castaño hubiera estado a punto de lograr que se pusiera de rodillas?Louis Tomlinson, el nuevo cocinero del rancho, era suave como un gatito, delicado como el rocío... y comprendía secretamente a Harry. Cosa que volvía loco al endurecido vaquero. La juvenil inocencia de Louis lo atraía como fruta prohibida. Quería tocarlo, saborearlo... hacerlo suyo. Pero de ningún modo se acostaría con una persona de ojos brillantes como estrellas cuyos sueños jamás podría colmar. No estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa del matrimonio. Por muy tentador que fuera el cebo...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304816
Kudos: 22





	une étoile dans la nuit (a star in the night)

**Author's Note:**

> Una estrella en la noche.  
> Historia original de Diana Palmer.  
> Vigésimo primer parte de la serie Hombre de Texas.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**UN ESTRELLA EN LA NOCHE.  
DIANA PALMER.**

**E** l gato giró en torno a las piernas de Louis y estu­vo a punto de hacer que tropezara cuando iba camino del horno. Él lo miró, sonriente, y fue a servirle comida en su cuenco. Al parecer, el gato siempre estaba hambriento. Probablemente seguía te­miendo morir de hambre, porque cuando Louis lo encontró estaba perdido y en los huesos.

Louis Tomlinson no podía resistir ver animales perdidos o heridos. Había pasado gran parte de su juventud viendo rodeos en los que intervenía su padre, doble campeón del mundo de lazo de ganado. Ahora que su padre se había ido y él vivía solo, disfrutaba tenien­do pequeñas criaturas de las que ocuparse. Éstas iban desde pajarillos con las alas rotas a terneros enfermos.

Aquel gato era su última adquisición. Había llega­do a su puerta trasera justo después del Día de Acción de Gracias, maullando en medio de una noche tor­mentosa. Louis lo había adoptado, a pesar de los gruñi­dos de protesta de dos de sus tres jefes. El «gran» jefe, aquel al que no le caía bien, fue su único aliado para que se quedara con el gato.

Eso lo sorprendió. Harry Styles era un tipo real­mente duro. Fue capitán de los Green Berets y había estado en la Operación Tormenta del Desierto. Era el segundo de los cinco hermanos Styles, dueños de las Propiedades Styles Ranch, un conglomerado de ranchos y granjas de piensos localizados en varios estados del oeste. El rancho principal estaba en Jacobsville, Texas. Simon, el hermano mayor, era abogado en San Antonio. Corrigan, que era cuatro años más joven que Simon, se había casado hacía un año y medio. Él y su esposa, Dorie, habían tenido un hijo. Quedaban otros tres Styles solteros: Reynarf, el más joven, Leopold, el segundo más joven, y Harry, que era dos años más joven que Simon. Todos vivían en Jacobsville.

El padre de Louis llevaba trabajando para los Styles poco más de seis meses cuando cayó muerto en el esta­blo debido a un ataque de corazón. Fue terrible para Louis, cuya madre los había abandonado siendo él pe­queño. Cray Tomlinson, su padre, fue hijo único. Louis care­cía de familia conocida. Los Styles también sabían eso. Cuando la mujer que se encargaba de cocinar para ellos expresó su deseo de retirarse, Louis les pareció un sustituto ideal, pues sabía cocinar y ocuparse de las lo­bores domésticas. También sabía cabalgar, disparar y maldecir en un español muy fluido, pero los Styles no conocían esas habilidades porque Louis no había tenido ocasión de mostrarlas. En aquellos días, su talento es­taba exclusivamente centrado en preparar unos bizco­chos sin los que los hermanos no sabían vivir y en co­cinar abundante comida. Todo excepto dulces, porque a ninguno de los hermanos parecían gustarle.

Habría sido el trabajo perfecto, incluso con las continuas bromas de Leopold, de no ser porque temía a Harry. Y lo peor de todo era que se le notaba.

Lo miraba todo el rato, desde su liso pelo castaño dorado y sus pálidos ojos azules hasta los pies, como si estuviera esperando a que cometiera el más mínimo error para despedirlo.

Durante el desayuno, aquellos verdes ojos podían penetrar en su rostro como si fueran diamantes. Esta­ban situados en un rostro delgado y firme, con una ancha frente y oscuras cejas. Tenía la nariz grande, las orejas pequeñas y los pies grandes, pero su larga y bien modelada boca era perfecta y su pelo, algo rizado y fuerte, era castaño de un bonito oscuro. No era el más guapo, pero sí domi­nante, arrogante y atemorizador incluso para otros hombres. Leopold le dijo a Louis en una ocasión que los hermanos trataban de intervenir si Harry perdía el control lo suficiente como para ponerse violento. Sa­bía pelear, pero incluso tan sólo su tamaño habría bas­tado para hacerlo peligroso. Era una suerte que casi nunca perdiera el control.

Louis nunca había logrado entender por qué le desagradaba tanto a Harry . No dijo una palabra de protesta cuando los demás decidieron ofrecerle el trabajo de cocinero tras la repentina muerte de su padre. Y fue él quien hizo disculparse a Leopold tras una broma espe­cialmente desagradable en una fiesta. Pero nunca de­jaba de encontrar formas de meterse con él.

Como aquella mañana. Louis siempre ponía mer­melada de fresa en la mesa para el desayuno, porque a los hermanos les gustaba. Pero esa mañana, Harry quería mantequilla de manzana y él no había podi­do encontrarla. Murmurando protestas sobre su falta de organización, Harry se fue de la cocina hecho un basilisco, sin tomar otra galleta ni otra taza de café.

—Falta una semana para su cumpleaños —explicó Leopold—. Odia hacerse viejo.

Reynard asintió.

—El año pasado por estas fechas se fue una sema­na. Nadie sabía dónde estaba —movió la cabeza con pesar—. Pobre viejo Harry.

—¿Por qué lo llamas así? —preguntó Louis con cu­riosidad.

—No sé —dijo Rey, sonriendo pensativamente—. Supongo que porque es el más solitario de todos noso­tros.

Louis pensó que tenía razón. Harry estaba solo. No te­nía citas y no salía con «los muchachos», como hacían los demás. Era muy reservado. Cuando no estaba trabajando, cosa poco habitual, estaba le­yendo libros de historia. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en la casa, Louis se sorprendió al comprobar que leía sobre la historia colonial española, en español. No sa­bía que era bilingüe, aunque lo averiguó cuando dos de los vaqueros hispanos se pelearon con uno tejano que se había estado metiendo con ellos. El tejano fue despedido, y los dos latinos fueron severamente re­prendidos por Harry en un perfecto y duro español. Él también era bilingüe, pues había pasado gran parte de su juventud en el suroeste.

Harry no sabía que él hablaba español. Era una de las muchas cosas que no le gustaba mostrar cuando él estaba cerca. Louis también era muy reservado, excepto cuando Dorie iba de visita al rancho con Corrigan. Vi­vían en una casa a varias millas de distancia, aunque aún dentro del rancho Styles. Dorie era dulce y amable, y Louis la adoraba. Ahora que tenía un bebé, Louis espe­raba sus visitas con verdadero anhelo. Le encantaban los niños.

Pero no le gustaba Herman. Aunque adoraba a los animales, su adoración no se extendía a las serpientes. La gran pitón albina con su blanca piel con manchas amarillas lo aterrorizaba. Vivía en un enorme acuario que se hallaba contra una pared de la habitación de Harry, y tenía la mala costumbre de escaparse de vez en cuan­do. Louis lo había encontrado en varios sitios inverosímiles, incluyendo la lavadora. No era peligrosa, porque Harry la mantenía bien alimentada. Con el tiempo, Louis aprendió a no gritar. Como el sarampión y los catarros, Herman era una fuerza de la naturaleza que simplemen­te debía ser aceptada. Harry adoraba al reptil. Parecía ser lo único por lo que realmente se preocupaba.

Aunque era posible que también le gustara el gato. Louis lo había visto jugando con él en una ocasión, con un trocito de cuerda. Él no lo sabía. Cuando no era consciente de que alguien lo estaba mirando parecía una persona diferente. Y nadie había olvidado lo que sucedió después de que Harry viera la famosa película del cerdito. Rey juró que su hermano lloró como una magdalena durante una de las escenas más conmove­doras de la película. Harry lo vio tres veces y luego compro una copia en video.

Desde entonces no comía nada que tuviera que ver con el cerdo. Era una de las muchas paradojas de aquel complicado hombre. No temía a nada sobre la tierra, pero al parecer ocultaba un corazón muy sensi­ble en su interior. Louis nunca había tenido el privile­gio de verlo, porque no le caía bien a Harry. Le hubiera gustado no sentirse tan incómodo estando cerca de él. Pero eso era algo que le sucedía a la mayoría de las personas.

La Nochebuena llegó a finales de semana y Louis preparó una suculenta comida tradicional con toda la típica guarnición. Los Styles casados estaban iniciando su propia tradición familiar para el día de Navidad, de manera que la celebración del conjunto familiar tuvo lugar en Nochebuena.

Louis comió con ellos, porque los cuatro hermanos se empeñaron en que así lo hiciera.

Se puso el mejor atuendo que tenía, un suéter de cuadros es­coceses rojos, pero era barato y se notó especialmente en contraste con el que llevaba Dorie Styles. Todos se esforzaron en hacer que se sintiera cómodo, y para la hora del postre, Louis ya había dejado de preocuparse por su vestimenta. Todo el mundo lo incluía en la conver­sación. Excepto por el silencio de Harry, la cena habría sido perfecta. Pero éste ni siquiera lo miró. Él trató de no preocuparse.

También recibió regalos, y él entregó a los her­manos las elegantes fundas de ganchillo que había he­cho para los cojines del salón. Los regalos que él re­cibió no estaban hechos a mano, pero le encantaron de todos modos. Los hermanos le habían comprado un chaquetón de invierno. Era de piel negra con grandes puños y cinturón. No había visto en su vida nada tan bonito, y lloró al recibirlo. Dorie le regaló un delicio­so perfume floral y la señora Lewis, que se ocupaba de la limpieza general de la casa, un elegante pañuelo en tonos azules. Se sintió en la cima del mundo mien­tras recogía la vajilla y lo llevaba a la cocina para me­terla en el friegaplatos.

Leo se detuvo junto a la encimera y, sonriendo tra­viesamente, tiró del lazo con que Louis se había sujeta­do el delantal.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió él, aunque sonrió an­tes de volver a centrar su atención en el friegaplatos.

—Harry no ha dicho una palabra —comentó Leo—. Se ha ido a revisar la valla del río con Mack antes de que oscurezca.

Mack, un hombre aún más silencioso que Harry, era el capataz encargado del ganado. El rancho era tan grande que había capataces para cada cosa: el ganado, los caballos, la maquinaria, las ventas... incluso había un veterinario de guardia. El padre de Louis había sido el encargado de los animales de cría durante el breve tiempo que pasó en el rancho Styles antes de su inespe­rada muerte. La madre de Louis los abandonó cuando ésta era un niño, harta de la vida nómada que tanto gustaba a su marido. En los últimos años, Louis no ha­bía tenido noticias de ella. Se alegraba de ello. Espera­ba no volver a verla nunca más.

—Oh —dijo mientras colocaba un plato—. ¿Por mí? —añadió con suavidad.

Leo dudó.

—No lo sé. Últimamente no ha sido él mismo. Bueno —corrigió sonriendo irónicamente — sí lo ha sido, sólo que peor de lo habitual.

—Yo no he hecho nada para enfadarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Louis, mirando a Leo con gesto preocupa­do.

Era tan joven, pensó Leo, viendo la inseguridad que reflejó su rostro, ligeramente pecoso. No era tan bonito, pero tampoco era vulgar. Tenía una luz interior que parecía irradiar de él cuando estaba contento. Le gustaba oírle cantar mientras estaba en la cocina o cuando salía a alimentar a las pocas gallinas que te­nían para surtirse de huevos. A pesar de lo reciente tragedia que había tenido lugar en su vida, era una persona feliz.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. No has hecho nada. Ya te acostumbrarás a los cambios de humor de Harry. No suele ponerse así a menudo. Sólo en Navidad, en su cumpleaños y, a veces, durante el verano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Participó en la operación Tormenta del Desierto, en la guerra con Irak. Nunca habla de ello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hizo, era secreto. Pero estuvo en zo­nas peligrosas y volvió a casa herido. Mientras se re­cuperaba en Alemania, su prometida se casó con otro hombre. Las Navidades y el mes de julio se lo recuer­dan y se pone de mal humor.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—No parece la clase de hombre que le pediría a alguien que se casara con él a menos que fuera en serio.

—No lo es. Le dolió mucho. Desde entonces no ha tenido mucho tiempo para las citas—Leo sonrió suavemente—. Resulta un tanto extraño cuando va­mos a alguna convención. Ahí está Harry con su corbata negra, estirado como un faro, con varias mujeres si­guiéndolo como terneras. Él nunca parece fijarse.

—Supongo que aún se está recuperando —dijo Louis, relajándose un poco. Al menos no era sólo él lo que hacía que Harry pareciera tan disgustado.

—No sé si alguna vez se recuperará del todo —tras observar unos momentos a Louis mientras éste se­guía llenando el friegaplatos, Leo añadió—: Eres muy hacendoso ¿no?

Sonriendo, Louis echó detergente en el friegaplatos.

—Siempre he tenido que serlo. Mi madre nos dejó cuando yo era muy pequeño. Sólo vino a vernos en una ocasión, cuando yo ya tenía dieciséis años. Des­pués no volvimos a verla —se estremeció interior­mente al recordar—. No me quedó más remedio que aprender a limpiar y a cocinar para papá siendo muy joven.

—¿No tienes hermanos ni hermanas?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estábamos mi padre y yo. A mí me habría gustado estudiar o ponerme a trabajar, pero él me ne­cesitaba —su mirada se oscureció un poco—. Lo que­ría mucho, y no dejo de preguntarme si... si hubiéra­mos sabido antes que sufría del corazón, tal vez su muerte se podría haber evitado.

—No te atormentes pensando eso —dijo Leo con firmeza—. Las cosas simplemente suceden. Tienes que darte cuenta de que no puedes controlar la vida.

—Esa es una lección difícil de aprender.

Leo asintió.

—Pero no hay más remedio que hacerlo —frun­ciendo el ceño ligeramente, añadió—: ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte?

Louis pareció sorprendido.

—Tengo veintiún años. Cumpliré veintidós en marzo.

Ahora fue Leo el que pareció sorprendido.

—No pareces tan mayor.

Louis rió.

—¿Es eso un cumplido o un insulto?

—Supongo que a ti te parecerá un insulto, pero no lo es.

Louis frotó una imaginaria mancha de la encimera.

—Harry es el mayor, ¿no?

—Simón —corrigió Leo—. Harry cumplirá treinta y ocho el sábado.

Louis apartó la mirada, como si no quisiera que Leo viera lo que había en él.

—Tardó mucho en comprometerse.

Leo sonrió irónicamente.

—Herman no ayuda precisamente a hacer que una relación resulte duradera.

Louis comprendía aquello perfectamente. Desde el principio le pidió a Harry que cubriera el terrario en que guardaba a su pitón albina cuando tenía que limpiar su cuarto. Desde pequeño tenía un terror mortal a las ser­pientes. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser mordido por una antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de que apenas podía ver a más de dos metros de dis­tancia. Desde entonces tuvo que usar gafas, pero en cuanto fue lo suficientemente mayor como para pro­testar, insistió en ponerse lentillas.

—Al menos encontró a una mujer dispuesta a compartirlo con su serpiente, ¿no?

—A él tampoco le gustaba Herman —replicó Leo—. Le dijo a Harry que no estaba dispuesta convivir con él. Él prometió que cuando se casaran se lo daría a un hombre que cría serpientes.

—Comprendo —era revelador que Harry estuviera dispuesto a ceder.

—En el fondo, mi hermano es muy generoso y desprendido —dijo Leo con suavidad—. Si no diera tanto miedo de primeras, no le quedaría ni una camisa. Nadie ve el gran corazón que hay tras su dura fachada.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar en él así —murmuró Louis.

—No lo conoces.

—No, desde luego que no —replicó Louis, avergon­zado.

—Harry pertenece a otra generación —dijo Leo, sonriendo—. Sin embargo, yo soy joven, atractivo, rico... y sé cómo hacer pasar un buen rato a una persona sin hacer de ello un compromiso.

Louis alzó las cejas.

—¡Y también eres modesto!

Leo sonrió traviesamente.

—Desde luego. Ese es mi segundo nombre —se apoyó contra la encimera. Rubio, de ojos verdes, no había duda de que era el más guapo de los Styles. No salía mucho, pero siempre había alguna mujer esperanzada a su alrededor. Louis sospechaba que era un vividor, pero se consideraba fuera de sus posibles opciones. De manera que se sorprendió cuando Leo añadió—: ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar y al cine el viernes por la noche?

Louis no aceptó de inmediato.

—Trabajo para la familia —dijo—. Creo que no me sentiría cómodo.

Leo alzó las cejas.

—¿Acaso somos unos déspotas?

Louis sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero creo que no sería bue­na idea.

—Tienes tus propias habitaciones sobre el garaje. No vives en pecado bajo nuestro mismo techo, y nadie murmuraría porque salieras conmigo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero sigues sin querer salir conmigo.

Louis sonrió, preocupado.

—Eres muy agradable.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí.

Leo respiró profundamente y sonrió con añoranza.

—Me alegra que lo pienses —aceptando la derro­ta, se apartó de la encimera—. La cena estaba muy buena, por cierto. Eres un cocinero excelente.

—Gracias.

—¿Te importaría preparar otra cafetera? Tengo que ayudar a Harry con la contabilidad, y lo odio. Necesita­ré una dosis de cafeína para no quedarme dormido.

—¿Harry piensa trabajar incluso en Nochebuena?

—Harry siempre trabaja. En cierto modo, el trabajo es un sustituto de todas sus carencias. Pero él no lo considera trabajo, sino negocio.

—A cada uno lo suyo —murmuró Louis.

—Amén —Leo tiró amistosamente de uno de los castaños mechones de Louis—. No te pases la noche en la co­cina. Si te apetece, puedes ver alguna película en el vídeo del salón.

La celebración de la Navidad fue especialmente tranquila. Harry también trabajó ese día, al igual que el resto de la semana.

El cumpleaños de Harry no se celebró. Sus hermanos explicaron a Louis que odiaba las celebracio­nes, las tartas y los regalos, por ese orden. Pero Louis no pudo creer que aquel hombretón quisiera que los demás olvidaran por completo aquella fecha. De ma­nera que el sábado por la mañana, tras el desayuno, preparó una tarta de cumpleaños de chocolate, porque, hacía unas semanas, lo vio probar un trozo de una que preparó Dorie. A ninguno de los hermanos les gusta­ban los dulces, y casi nunca los probaban. Según la anterior cocinera, la señora Culbertson, aquello se de­bía a que la madre de los Styles nunca preparó tartas ni pasteles. Abandonó a los chicos con su padre. Aquello hacía que Louis tuviera algo en común con ellos, pues a él también lo abandonó su madre.

Tras enfriar el pastel, escribió _Feliz Cumpleaños_ encima. Colocó una sola vela en lugar de treinta y ocho. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y fue al buzón de correos para echar unas cartas que el secretario de los herma­nos había dejado en la mesa del vestíbulo.

No esperaba que ninguno de los hermanos apare­ciera antes de la comida de la tarde, porque había lle­gado una repentina ola de frío y todo el mundo estaba comprobando si el ganado estaba bien y acondicio­nando los establos. Rey había comentado que lo más probable era que no fueran a comer.

Pero cuando volvió a la cocina, con su nuevo abri­go de cuero bien ceñido en torno a la cintura, encontró a Harry en ésta y los restos del pastel, su precioso pastel, en el suelo bajo una gran mancha de chocolate en la pared.

Harry se volvió al oírlo, desmedidamente in­dignado, pareciendo aún más grande de lo que ya era con su chaquetón de piel vuelta. Sus verdes ojos bri­llaban oscuros como el azabache bajo el ala de su sombrero.

—No necesito que me recuerden que he cumplido treinta y ocho —dijo, en un tono tan suave como peli­groso—. Y no quiero pasteles, ni fiestas, ni regalos. ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¿Comprendido?

La suavidad de su tono resultaba casi aterradora. Louis había notado que, de todos los hermanos, Harry era el único que nunca gritaba. Y sus ojos resulta­ban aún más intimidantes que su tono.

—Lo siento —dijo, en un apagado susurro.

—No eres capaz de encontrar la mantequilla de manzana cuando se te pide, pero tienes tiempo para hacer cosas como... ¡esa! —espetó Harry, seña­lando el pastel esparcido sobre el suelo.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirán­dolo, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos en su pálido y pecoso rostro.

—¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido hacerlo? ¿No te ha dicho nadie que odio los cumpleaños?

La voz de Harry cortaba como un látigo. Su mirada bastaba para hacer que las rodillas de Louis temblaran. Tragó con esfuerzo.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Su falta de reacción enfadó aún más a Harry. Lo miró como si lo odiara.

Dio un violento paso hacia él y Louis se apartó de inmediato, colocándose tras la tabla de cortar.

Su postura expresaba el temor que sentía. Harry se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Louis sujetaba el borde de la tabla y parecía muy jo­ven y acorralado. Se mordió el labio inferior, esperan­do el resto de la explosión que sabía se avecinaba. Sólo había querido ser agradable con él. Tal vez para ganarse su amistad. Había sido un terrible error. Era evidente que aquel hombre no quería tenerla por ami­go.

—Hey, Harry, ¿puedes...? —Rey se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la cocina y contempló la escena que tenía ante sí. Louis, pálido y tembloroso, y no precisa­mente de frío. Harry con los puños firmemente apreta­dos junto a los costados y los ojos echando chispas. El pastel aplastado contra la pared.

Harry pareció sobresaltarse, como si la presencia de su hermano lo hubiera sacado de la helada rabia que lo mantenía cautivo.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Rey, hablando con mucha calma, pues conocía el temperamento de su herma­no—. Contrólate, Harry. Míralo. Vamos, míralo, Harry.

Harry pareció recuperar el sentido al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Louis. Estaba temblando, vi­siblemente asustado.

Soltó el aire y aflojó los puños.

—Tenemos que preparar los terneros para que se los lleven —dijo Rey, hablando aún con gran suavi­dad—. ¿Vienes, Harry? Los camiones ya están aquí y no encuentro los papeles.

—Los papeles —Harry respiró profundamente­—. Están en el segundo cajón del escritorio, en la carpeta roja. Olvidé ponerlos en el archivo. Ve a por ellos. En­seguida estoy contigo.

Rey no se movió. ¿No se daba cuenta de que tenía aterrorizado al chico?

Rodeó a su hermano y se colocó frente a Louis.

—Tienes que quitarte el abrigo. Aquí hace calor —dijo, riendo forzadamente—. Vamos, quítatelo.

Soltó el cinturón del abrigo de Louis y dejó que él se lo quitara.

Harry dudó, pero sólo un instante. Soltó un taco en español, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Louis tragó con esfuerzo, intentando liberar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

—Gracias por salvarme —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Harry es muy raro con los cumpleaños —dijo Rey—. Supongo que no te lo hemos aclarado lo sufi­ciente, pero, al menos, no te ha tirado el pastel a la cara —añadió, sonriendo—. El viejo Charlie Greer so­lía cocinar para nosotros antes de que encontráramos a la señora Culberston, a la que tú sustituiste. Charlie preparó en una ocasión un pastel de cumpleaños para Harry y acabó con él puesto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis con curiosidad.

—Nadie lo sabe. Excepto, tal vez, Simon —corri­gió—. Eran mayores que el resto de nosotros. Supon­go que es algo que viene de muy lejos. No hablamos sobre ello, pero estoy seguro de que habrás oído algún cotilleo sobre mi madre.

Louis asintió.

—Simon y Corrigan superaron los malos recuer­dos y se casaron bien. Harry... —Rey movió la cabe­za—. Era así incluso cuando se comprometió. Y todos pensábamos que lo suyo fue más un encaprichamiento físico que la necesidad de casarse. La mujer que eligió tenía una personalidad retorcida y provocadora. Fue una suerte que no se casara con él.

Louis aún estaba recuperando el aliento. Tomó el abrigo que Rey sostenía.

—Lo llevaré arriba —dijo—. Gracias.

—Se disculpará en algún momento —dijo Rey, lentamente.

—No servirá de nada —Louis alzó la mirada, en lo que el miedo empezaba a ser sustituido por la rabia y el dolor—. Me voy. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedar­me aquí temiendo que vuelva a suceder algo parecido. Harry me da miedo.

Rey pareció conmocionado.

—No te habría pegado —dijo con suavidad, ha­ciendo una mueca al ver que los ojos de Louis volvían a brillar a causa de las lágrimas—. ¡Nunca lo haría! Tiene arrebatos. Ninguno de nosotros los comprende del todo, porque Harry nunca habla de lo que le ha pa­sado. Pero no es ningún maníaco.

—No, claro que no. Simplemente no le gusto.

A Rey le habría gustado discutir aquello, pero lo cierto era que Harry que se mostraba especialmente antagonista con Louis, aunque por motivos que ninguno de los hermanos comprendían.

—Espero que encontréis alguien para sustituirme —dijo Louis, con tembloroso orgullo—, porque yo me voy en cuanto tenga hecho el equipaje.

—No te vayas así, Louis, por favor. Tómate unos días para pensarlo.

—No.

Louis salió de la cocina. Ya había tenido suficiente de Harry Styles. Nunca superaría lo que le había di­cho, la forma en que lo había mirado. Lo había asusta­do mucho, y no pensaba trabajar para un hombre que podía volverse loco por un pastel.

✨

Rey fue al corral en que estaban reunidos los ter­neros.

Harry observaba distraídamente el ganado, con el ceño fruncido y la postura rígida, inabordable.

Su hermano se acercó a él.

—Está haciendo el equipaje —dijo, sin preámbulos.

Harry lo miró un momento. Luego volvió la vista al corral, apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Odio los cumpleaños! Sé que se lo dijisteis.

—Se lo dijimos, pero Louis no podía imaginar que romper la regla pudiera poner en peligro su vida.

—¡Maldita sea! —explotó Harry, volviéndose hacia su hermano con auténtica furia—. ¡No le he levantado la mano! ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerlo!

—Estaba temblando como una hoja —dijo Rey, pacientemente—. Es casi un niño, y los últimos me­ses han sido muy duros para él. Aún no ha superado la muerte de su padre.

—Déjalo ya —murmuró Harry, moviéndose inquieto.

—¿A dónde irá? —insistió Rey—. No tiene fami­lia ni amigos. Y los trabajos de cocinero no abundan en esta época del año en Jacobsville.

Harry se quitó el sombrero y se secó la sudorosa frente con el antebrazo. No dijo una palabra.

Leo se acercó con una cuerda en la mano, mirando a sus hermanos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Oh, nada —murmuró Rey, ya harto—. Louis ha preparado una tarta de cumpleaños para Harry y él lo ha tirado. Está haciendo el equipaje.

Leo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No puedo decir que lo culpe. Ya le causé proble­mas con la broma del ponche en navidades, y ahora esto. Supongo que pensará que somos unos lunáticos.

—Sin duda —Rey se encogió de hombros—. Será mejor que carguemos el ganado.

—¿No vas a tratar de impedir que se vaya? —pre­guntó Leo.

—¿Qué sentido tendría? —dijo Rey, en tono so­lemne. Su expresión se endureció—. Si lo hubieras visto, no querrías impedir que se fuera —miró a Harry—. Buen trabajo, amigo. ¡Espero que pueda hacer el equipaje a pesar de lo que le temblaban las manos! —añadió, y a continuación se alejó hacia el camión con evidente enfado.

Leo dedicó una elocuente mirada a su hermano mayor y siguió a Rey.

Asqueado consigo mismo, Harry se encaminó hacia la casa con evidente mala gana.

Louis ya tenía hecho el equipaje. Cerró la maleta grande y miró en torno a la habitación que había ocupado las últimas semanas. Era una pena tener que de­jarla, pero no podía volver a soportar una escena como aquella.

Tomó el cinturón de campeón de su padre y lo aca­rició. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, como un talismán protector. Ese día no había funcionado, pero normal­mente lo hacía. Lo dejó cuidadosamente en la maleta pequeña y la cerró.

Un sonido llamó su atención y se volvió. Se puso pálido al ver quién estaba en la puerta. Instintivamen­te, se colocó tras la mecedora y miró a Harry sin parpa­dear.

Se había quitado el sombrero. No dijo nada. Sus verdes ojos miraron largamente el pálido rostro de Louis. Suspiró largamente.

—No tienes a donde ir —dijo.

No fue precisamente lo mejor apertura. Louis alzó la barbilla.

—Dormiré en un albergue del Ejército de Salva­ción —dijo con frialdad—. Papá y yo pasamos mu­chas noches en ellos cuando estábamos de viaje y no ganaba ningún concurso en el rodeo.

Harry frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

—¿Puede llevarme algún vaquero al pueblo? —preguntó Louis —. Allí tomaré un autobús a Victoria.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió mi­rándolo sin decir nada.

—No importa —continuó Louis —. Caminaré o haré dedo.

Tomó su viejo abrigo de tweed y se lo puso.

—¿Dónde está tu abrigo nuevo? —preguntó Harry.

—En el armario del vestíbulo. No te preocupes; no voy a llevarme nada que no me pertenezca.

Louis habló con tal naturalidad que Harry se sintió profundamente herido.

—Te lo regalamos.

Él lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo quiero, ni el trabajo, ni nada que me hayas dado por compasión.

Harry se quedó desconcertado. En ningún momento había imaginado que Louis pudiera pensar así.

—Necesitabas un trabajo y nosotros necesitába­mos un cocinero —dijo—. No tuvo nada que ver con la compasión.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, como te parezca. Da lo mismo.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro, tomó sus maletas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Pero Harry no se apartó. No podía rodearlo, de ma­nera que se detuvo y lo miró.

Harry estaba tratando de encontrar un modo de im­pedir que se fuera sin tener que sacrificar su orgullo. Rey tenía razón; Louis era casi un adolescente, y él no se había comportado de un modo razonable. Últimamente se asombraba a sí mismo. Se volvía ñoño con cualquier criatura indefensa y débil, pero había sido brutal con aquel chico... y no sabía por qué.

—¿Puedo pasar, por favor? —preguntó Louis en tono rígido.

Harry frunció el ceño. Un músculo saltó junto a su boca. Se acercó a él y sonrió con auto desprecio cuando Louis se echó atrás. Cerró la puerta a sus espal­das.

Louis dio otro paso atrás, alerta.

—Cuando cumplí seis años —dijo él, con frial­dad—, quería una tarta de cumpleaños, como los de­más chicos. Una tarta y una fiesta. Simon había ido al pueblo con papá y Corrigan. Rey aún no había nacido. Leo dormía y yo estaba en la cocina con mamá. Él hizo algún comentario despectivo sobre lo molestos que eran los críos. En la encimera había una tarta que uno de los vecinos había enviado a casa con papá, La tomó en una mano, lo aplastó contra mi cara —su mirada se oscureció al recordar—, y empezó a pegarme, Si Leo no se hubiera despertado y hubiera empezado a llorar, creo que nunca habría parado. Me hizo subir a mi habitación y me encerró en él. No sé qué le contó a mi padre, pero luego me llevé una buena tunda —miró los conmocionados ojos de Louis—. No volví a pedir que me hicieran otra tarta.

Lentamente, Louis dejó las maletas en el suelo y sorprendió a Harry alzando una mano y apoyán­dola con suavidad sobre su pecho. No se le ocu­rrió pensar que nunca había confesado aquel incidente en particular a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos.

—Mi padre no sabía cocinar. Sólo era capaz de abrir latas —dijo Louis, casi con dulzura—. Aprendí a cocinar a los once años. Mi madre tampoco me habría hecho una tarta de cumpleaños, ni aunque hubiera estado con nosotros. No quiso tenerme, pero papá sí, y prácticamente la obligó a casarse con él. Mi madre nunca nos perdonó por ello. Nos dejó antes de que yo tuviera edad para empezar el colegio.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

Louis apartó la mirada.

—No lo sé. Y no me importa.

El pecho de Harry subió y bajó bruscamente. Louis le hacía sentirse incómodo. Se apartó para que su inquie­tante mano cayera de su pecho.

Él no preguntó por qué no le gustaba que lo toca­ra. Había sido un impulso y ahora sabía que no debía volver a hacerlo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé que no te gusto —dijo—. Será mejor que me busque un trabajo en otra parte. Tengo casi veintidós años. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Espera hasta la primavera —dijo, rígido—. Te será más fácil encontrar trabajo entonces.

Louis dudó. En realidad no quería irse, pero no po­día quedarse allí, con el evidente resentimiento que aquel hombre manifestaba hacia él, Harry lo miró, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Mis hermanos me ahogarán si dejo que te vayas —dijo, secamente—. Ya no me hablan.

Ambos sabían que le daba lo mismo lo que sus hermanos pensaran de él. Era una iniciativa de paz.

Louis se movió, inquieto.

—Dorie ya ha tenido el bebé. Puede volver a coci­nar.

—No lo hará. Está demasiado ocupada adorando a su bebé.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—Es un bebé muy dulce.

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Se volvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Haz lo que te parezca.

Louis aún dudaba.

Harry abrió la puerta y se volvió antes de salir.

—¿Demasiado asustado como para quedarte? —preguntó, acertando de lleno en el orgullo de Louis.

Él se irguió, furioso.

—¡No me das miedo!

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Claro que te doy miedo. Ese es el motivo por el que huyes como un chiquillo asustado.

—¡No estaba huyendo! ¡Y no soy un chiquillo asustado!

Eso estaba mejor. Harry podía sobrellevarlo si se en­frentaba a él. No podría vivir con el recuerdo de su pálido rostro, de su temblor mientras se alejaba de él.

Le había dolido mucho verlo así.

Se puso el sombrero.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero si te quedas, asegúrate de no volver a perder la mantequilla de manzana —dijo, con sarcasmo.

—La próxima vez, te la plantaré entre los ojos —murmuró Louis.

—Te he oído —replicó Harry.

Él le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

—Si vuelves a tirarme otro pastel...

—No te lo he tirado a ti. Se lo he tirado a la pared.

El rostro de Louis enrojecía por segundos.

—¡Había pasado dos horas haciéndolo!

—La mantequilla perdida, el pastel por los suelos, maldita muchacho... —Harry siguió murmurando mientras se alejaba, acompañado por el tintineo de sus espue­las.

Louis permaneció un momento quieto junto a la cama antes de volver a dejar las maletas sobre ésta. Debía estar loco para haber aceptado quedarse, pero lo cierto era que no tenía dónde ir. Y lo que Harry le había contado había alcanzado esa parte de su ser a lo que sólo llegaban las criaturas pequeñas, heridas...

Podía imaginar el rostro del pequeño Harry cubierto de tarta, siendo brutalmente golpeado por una mujer sin sentimientos, tratando de no llorar. Sorprendente­mente, aquello excusaba cada palabra áspera, cada acto violento. Se preguntó qué más heridas de la in­fancia ocultaría aquel rostro duro e inexpresivo.

Harry se comportó de forma fríamente formal con él a partir de entonces, como si lamentara haberle revelado uno de sus secretos más ocultos. Pero ya no hubo más exabruptos.

Los meses de invierno pasaron con su rutina de siempre. Pero en el rancho siempre había trabajo que hacer. No era habitual que los tres hermanos solteros se reunieran en la mesa a comer. Casi siempre, Louis sólo ponía la mesa para Rey y Leo, porque Harry pasa­ba cada vez más tiempo fuera. Ellos le aseguraban que la culpa no era suya, que sólo era cuestión de trabajo, pero Louis no llegaba a convencerse. Sabía que Harry sólo lo toleraba por sus habilidades domésticas, que odiaba verlo. Pero los otros dos hermanos eran tan agradables con él que casi compensaban el despre­cio de Harry.

La señora Lewis, que pasaba largos ratos en la casa haciendo las tareas más duras del hogar, era una fuente constante de información sobre la historia del rancho y sus alrededores. Louis aprendió mucho sobre el salvaje pasado de aquellas tierras y almacenó la in­formación en su mente casi con avaricia.

Cuando llegó la primavera, el rancho se convirtió en una casa de locos. El volumen de negocio de los her­manos Styles era abrumador. A pesar de mantener los métodos más tradicionales de cría de ganado y elabora­ción de piensos, el control de todo el rancho estaba per­fectamente informatizado, Dos secretarios en oficinas separadas se ocupaban de procesar toda la información en el ordenador principal de los hermanos, y Louis tuvo que ocuparse de responder la extensión telefónica del cuarto de estar cuando más ocupados estaban.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Y tampoco el fax. Louis fue presionado para aprender a manejar éste y también el ordenador, para que pudiera recibir y en­viar en el correo electrónico mensajes urgentes a los distribuidores y compradores del rancho.

—¡Pero no estoy preparado para hacer algo así! —protestó cuando Leo y Rey se lo propusieron.

Los hermanos se limitaron a sonreír.

—Lo harás muy bien, no te preocupes —dijo Leo, alentadoramente.

—¡No tendré tiempo para cocinar adecuadamente! —insistió Louis.

—Mientras tengamos suficiente bizcocho, merme­lada de fresa y mantequilla de manzana, no habrá pro­blema —aseguró Rey—. Y si las cosas se complican, encargaremos la comida fuera.

Y así lo hicieron a menudo durante las siguientes semanas. Una noche trajeron casi cincuenta pizzas a la casa para alimentar a todo el mundo. Los hermanos trabajaban sin cesar y eran jefes exigentes, pero nunca olvidaban la lealtad y el sacrificio de las personas que trabajaban para ellos. Y pagaban buenos sueldos.

—¿Por qué no te gastas nunca el dinero en ti mis­mo? —preguntó Leo a Louis una noche, cuando, cansado de trabajar con el ordenador, se preparaba para irse a la cama.

—¿Cómo?

—Llevas la misma ropa que el año pasado. ¿No quieres unos vaqueros nuevos, al menos? ¿Algunas camisetas?

—No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso —confe­só Louis —. He ido metiendo mi dinero en el banco sin pensar en nada más. Supongo que debería hacer algu­nas compras.

—Claro que deberías —Leo se inclinó hacia él—. En cuanto terminemos de acumular la información so­bre cada ternero parido, cada vaca y cada toro del ran­cho.

—Nunca vamos a acabar —Louis gimió—. ¡Si esas tontas vacas no dejan de tener terneros... !

—¡Muérdete la lengua, muchacho! —bromeó Leo—. Eso son beneficios.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Todos estamos cansados —aseguró Leo—. Es­tamos anotando datos de cinco ranchos. Hay que ha­cer una ficha de cada nuevo ternero, de su peso al na­cer, de su evolución y alimentación. También hay que revisar constantemente las listas para eliminar los terneros vendidos, los muertos... Toda esa infor­mación debe mantenerse al día; de lo contrario, re­sulta inútil.

Louis asintió.

—Lo sé. ¡Pero nos vamos a poner malos de comer tantas pizzas y yo me voy a olvidar de cocinar!

Consternado, Leo se quitó el sombrero y lo apoyó sobre su corazón.

—¡Dios nos libre de eso!

Louis estaba demasiado cansado para reír, pero son­rió. Luego se alejó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que ocupaba encima del garaje, sintiéndose tan agota­do como lo parecía.

De camino se topó con Harry, que ese día vestía un elegante traje gris y un sombrero color crema. Volvía de una reunión de negocios en Dallas, y su aspecto re­sultaba impresionante.

Louis asintió a modo de saludo y apartó la mirada al pasar junto a él. Pero Harry se colocó frente a él, blo­queándole el paso. Una gran mano hizo que Louis alza­ra la barbilla. Harry lo miró sin sonreír, y sus verdes ojos brillaron desaprobadoramente.

—¿Qué te están haciendo? —preguntó.

El comentario sorprendió a Louis, pero no le dio de­masiada importancia. Sabía muy bien que Harry nunca se preocuparía por él.

—Todos estamos metiendo información en el or­denador, incluido el viejo Fred —contestó—. Estamos cansados.

—Sí, lo sé. Estas fechas son una pesadilla todos los años. ¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente?

Louis asintió.

—No estoy acostumbrado a manejar ordenadores, y al principio resulta un poco duro, eso es todo. No me importa trabajar.

Harry dudó un momento antes de bajar la mano. Pa­recía más duro que nunca.

—Pronto volverás a tus ocupaciones normales. No queremos hacerte salir de la cocina al siglo veinte a la fuerza.

El comentario fue evidentemente sarcástico, y Louis lamentó no tener suficiente fuerza para golpearlo.

—Hasta ahora no he oído que te quejaras sobre la comida —le recordó, secamente.

Harry lo miró casi con desprecio.

—Parece que tienes diez años —reprendió—. Eres todo ojos. Y parece que no te quitas nunca esos vaqueros negros y esa camiseta rosa. ¿Es que no tienes otra ropa?

Louis no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo todos los hermanos para meterse con su vestimenta?

—¡No es asunto tuyo la ropa que me ponga!

—Si quieres casarte, no lo conseguirás así —gru­ñó Harry—. ¡Ningún humano miraría dos veces a otra persona que ni siquiera se molesta en cepillarse el pelo!

Louis se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierto. No esperaba aquel ataque frontal.

—¡Pues discúlpame! —espetó, consciente de lo revuelto que estaba su pelo—. Por si te interesa saberlo, no he tenido tiempo de cepillármelo. ¡He es­tado demasiado ocupado anotando qué toro ha sido padre de qué ternero!

Harry contempló su pálido rostro y se ablandó un poco.

—Ve a la cama —murmuró—. Pareces un muerto viviente.

—Qué agradable cumplido —replicó Louis en tono burlón—. Muchas gracias.

Ya se alejaba cuando Harry lo tomó por el brazo y le hizo volverse. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaque­ta, lo sacó y se lo entregó.

Era una cajita de joyería, cuadrada y cubierta de terciopelo. Louis miró a Harry y éste señaló la cajita con un gesto de la cabeza, indicando que quería que lo abriera.

Louis empezó a hacerlo con manos temblorosas. Que Harry le hiciera un regalo era algo totalmente ines­perado. Alzó la tapa y vio un precioso colgante sujeto en una cadena de oro con un zafiro en el centro rodea­do de pequeños diamantes. No había visto nada tan bonito en su vida.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, sorprendido y conmovido por el inesperado regalo. Luego alzó la mirada, cauteloso, preguntándose si se habría precipitado creyendo que era para él—. Oh, ya veo. Querías enseñármelo...

—Lo he comprado para ti —dijo Harry, incómodo.

Louis estaba totalmente desconcertado, y se le nota­ba.

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños retrasado —murmu­ró Harry, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero... mi cumpleaños fue el uno de marzo —dijo Louis, tenso—, y no lo había mencionado.

—No lo habías mencionado —asintió Harry, miran­do intensamente el cansado rostro de Louis—. No tu­viste tarta, ni regalos, ni una tarjeta de felicitación.

No podía decirle a Louis que se sentía culpable por aquello. Ni siquiera supo que la fecha había pasado hasta que Leo se lo dijo, dos semanas atrás. Podían haber preparado una pequeña fiesta, haberle hecho algún regalo... Pero sabía que Louis no había dicho nada sobre su cumpleaños por cómo reaccionó él cuando preparó la tarta para el suyo. Sabía que había estropeado los cumpleaños de Louis como su madre estropeó para él los suyos. Su conciencia no le deja­ba en paz a causa de ello. Por eso se había mantenido tan alejado de él, y por eso había entrado impulsivamente en una joyería... él, que nunca hacía nada impulsivamente.

—Gracias —murmuró Louis, cerrando los dedos en torno a la cajita, sin mirar a Harry.

Viendo su rígida postura, él pensó que había algo más. Algo...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Louis respiró profundamente.

—¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo quiero qué?

—El día de tu cumpleaños, cuando te preparé la tarta, dijiste que me podía ir en primavera —le recor­dó Louis, porque él no había podido olvidarlo—. Ya estamos en primavera.

Harry frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Y qué íbamos a hacer sin ti durante el rodeo? —preguntó, razonablemente—. Quédate hasta el vera­no.

Louis apretó suavemente la cajita en su mano. El colgante era una especie de lazo entre él y Harry, aun­que éste no lo hubiera pretendido. Nunca había recibi­do un regalo de un hombre, excepto el abrigo que le habían regalado los hermanos. Pero éste no había sido tan personal como el de Harry.

—Hablaremos sobre ello en otro momento —dijo Harry al cabo de unos segundos—. Estoy cansado y aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás. Louis contempló cómo se alejaba, sosteniendo la cajita en la mano como un te­soro inestimable.

Como si hubiera sentido sus ojos en la espalda, Harry se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. Sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los de Louis y de pronto fue como si hubiera caído un rayo entre ellos. Louis sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y que su corazón galopaba.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. En ese ins­tante, Louis perdió su corazón. Sintió la lucha de Harry por romper el contacto, y su consiguiente victoria. Se alejó rápidamente, mientras él apretaba los dientes ante aquella inesperada complicación.

De todos los hombres del mundo, el último del que debía haberse enamorado era Harry. Pero saberlo no im­pedía que sintiera lo que sentía. Dando un suspiro, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

Y esa noche durmió con su preciado colgante al cuello.

✨

A la mañana siguiente, Louis olvidó quitarse el colgante, y los hermanos no dejaron de diver­tirse a su costa durante al desayuno. Eso moles­tó a Harry, que se fue sin tomar su segunda taza de café, no sin mirar antes a Louis como si él fuera lo responsable de todo.

Leo y Rey se disculparon al comprobar que sólo habían logrado empeorar la situación. Pero mientras pasaba el día, Louis se preguntó si no debería haber de­jado el colgante en su caja. Parecía que había irritado a Harry llevándolo. Pero la joya le gustaba tanto que apenas podía pasar junto a un espejo sin mirarse.

Su mente estaba tan ocupada con el asunto de su regalo que apenas prestó atención al acuario de la ha­bitación de Harry cuando fue a hacer la cama. Y eso fue un error. Estaba inclinado, recogiendo la colcha de la gran cama de cuatro postes, cuando oyó un ruidito. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a Herman, la serpiente pitón, en torno al cuello.

El peso del enorme reptil le hizo doblar las rodi­llas, pues pesaba más que él. Louis gritó y trató de za­farse, pero cuanto más se empeñaba en ello, más se asustaba Herman y más apretaba. Leo llegó corriendo, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. A él tampoco te hacían especial gracia las serpientes, y no tenía idea de cómo liberar a Louis.

—¡Ve a por Harry! —gritó él, tirando de los ani­llos de la serpiente—¡Date prisa, antes de que me coma!

—No te comerá —prometió Leo, pálido —. Sólo le gustan los animales muertos y con piel. Harry está en el corral. Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo.

Unos tortuosos minutos pasaron antes de que se oyeran unos apresurados pasos acercándose.

Louis estaba de rodillas, con el enorme reptil en tor­no al cuello.

—¡Por Dios santo, Herman! —exclamó Harry—. ¿Cómo te has escapado esta vez?

—¿Te importaría preguntárselo luego, cuando me lo hayas quitado de encima? —protestó Louis—. ¡Pesa una tonelada!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Harry con suavidad, pues sabía el miedo que Louis tenía a la serpiente. Se acercó despacio, para no asustar a su mascota. Pasó la mano bajo la barbilla del reptil, hablándole casi con dulzura mientras lo desenrollaba del cuello de Louis.

Cuando tuvo a Herman liberado, se acercó al acua­rio, movió la tapa y lo metió dentro.

—No entiendo por qué insiste en salir —murmuró.

—¿Cómo te sentirías viviendo en una habitación de tres metros cuadrados sin amigos con los que ju­gar? —preguntó Louis, frotándose el cuello—. Me ha aplastado los hombros y creo que también me ha par­tido la columna. ¡Ha saltado sobre mí!

Harry cerró la tapa del acuario antes de volverse.

—¿Saltado? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Desde dónde?

Louis señaló una de las columnas de la cama.

Harry silbó.

—Hacía tiempo que no trepaba —se acercó a Louis y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ya te lo he dicho —murmuró él—. ¡Tengo huesos rotos por todo el cuerpo!

Harry sonrió.

—Probablemente sólo sean músculos doloridos —mirando a Louis casi con dulzura, añadió—: No te has asustado de verdad, ¿no?

Él dudó. Luego sonrió débilmente.

—No mucho. La verdad es que ya me he acostum­brado bastante a él —se encogió de hombros—. Su piel parece de seda.

Harry no dijo nada. Permaneció quieto donde estaba, mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Pensaba que sería viscosa —añadió Louis.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—Eso piensa la mayoría de la gente hasta que lo to­can. Las serpientes son limpias. No son violentas, a me­nos que las provoquen, que acaben de comer, o que es­tén mudando de piel. Lo principal es saber cuándo no tocarlas —se quitó el sombrero y se paso una mano por el pelo—. Hace doce años que tengo a Herman —aña­dió—. Es como parte de mi familia, aunque casi nadie comprenda que se puede tener afecto por una serpiente.

Louis contempló el duro rostro de Harry, recordando que su ex prometida insistió en que se librara de Her­man. Debió ser duro para él aceptar.

—Yo tuve una iguana a los doce años —dijo—. Uno de los vaqueros del rodeo me pidió que me lo quedara —sonrió, recordando—. Era verde y enorme, como una criatura prehistórica. Cuando le acariciabas la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y alzaba la barbilla.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Murió. Nunca supe por qué, pero imagino que ya era muy mayor cuando me lo quedé.

—A veces, las mascotas mueren sin explicación —Harry miró hacia Herman, que parecía felizmente en­roscada en su acuario—. Mírala —murmuró—. Pare­ce que nunca ha pensado en escapar.

—Aún recuerdo cuando abrí la lavadora y me lo encontré dentro —dijo Louis—. Casi me da un infarto.

—Has mejorado mucho desde entonces —admitió Harry. Su mirada se centró en el colgante azul que pen­día del cuello de Louis.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, cubriéndolo instinti­vamente con la mano —. No debería haber bajado con él puesto. Pero es precioso. Es como llevar un trozo de cielo en torno al cuello.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Harry, casi con as­pereza—. Póntelo cuanto quieras. De todos modos, mis hermanos encontrarán enseguida cualquier otra excusa para divertirse.

—No esperaba que se fijaran.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—Hace siete años que no le regalo nada a alguien. A pesar de mis intenciones, se ha notado demasia­do.

Louis se ruborizó.

—Oh, ya sé que es un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Trabajas lo suficientemente duro como para me­recer una recompensa de vez en cuando —replicó Harry, impaciente—. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Louis asintió.

—Una pequeñez como tener la columna rota no va impedir que siga con mi trabajo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron mientras lo miraba.

—Herman sólo pesa sesenta y cinco kilos.

—¿En serio? Pues yo sólo peso cincuenta y cinco.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Has adelgazado.

—No, no he adelgazado. Siempre he sido delgado.

—Come más.

Louis arqueó las cejas.

—Comeré lo que quiera, gracias.

Harry gruñó.

—¿Y dónde está esa ropa que se supone ibas a comprar?

—Ya tengo suficiente ropa.

—De eso nada —murmuró Harry, enfadado—. Ma­ñana irás al pueblo a comprarte unos vaqueros y unas camisas, ¿entendido?

Louis alzó la barbilla, testaruda.

—Puede que trabaje para ti, ¡Pero no necesito que me digas cómo debo vestirme!

Harry, lo miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerra­dos.

—Pensándolo bien —murmuró—, ¿por qué espe­rar a mañana? ¡Y por supuesto que puedo decirte cómo debes vestirte!

—¡Harry! —exclamó Louis, casi escandalizado.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry se lo echó al hombro como un fardo. Saltó con él al pasillo, cru­zándose con Leo, que volvía a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿La ha mordido Herman? —preguntó horrorizado—. ¿Está muerto?

—¡No, por supuesto que no lo ha mordido! —espetó Harry, sin dejar de andar.

—Entonces... ¿a dónde lo llevas?

—A la tienda de ropa más cercana.

—¿A lo... ? ¡Bien hecho!

—¡Pelota! —exclamó Louis.

—Cómprale un pantalón ajustado —añadió Leo

—¡Odio esos!

—En ese caso, ¡cómprale dos!

—¡Cállate ya, Leo! —protestó Louis

Rey estaba en la puerta trasera cuando Harry se acer­có a ésta con su carga.

—¿Vais a salir? —preguntó Rey, y abrió amablemente la puerta —. Que os divirtáis

—¡Rescátame! —rogó Louis.

—¿No había una canción con ese título? —pre­guntó Rey a Leo cuando éste se reunió con él.

—Por supuesto. Era así... ¡Rescaaatame! —entonó Leo.

Los dos hermanos seguían cantando cuando Harry se alejó en su todo terreno con un furioso Louis a su lado.

—¡No quiero ropa nueva!

Harry observó su irritado rostro y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Estamos a medio camino.

Su repentino humor sorprendió a Louis. Aquello no era nada habitual en él. Todo lo que solía hacer Harry era trabajar y trabajar.

— Estos vaqueros están perfectamente.

—Tienen agujeros.

—Los agujeros están de moda.

—Ésos no tenían agujeros cuando los compraste. Te he visto de rodillas con ellos, fregando el suelo de la cocina. Cosa que me recuerda que te hemos com­prado uno de esos pequeños limpiadores de suelo especiales para linóleo. Lo enviarán junto con el butano que encargarnos a la vez.

—¿Un limpiador de suelos? —preguntó Louis asombrado.

—Te facilitará el trabajo.

A Louis le encantó que Harry se preocupara por su trabajo. No pudo evitar sonreír durante el resto del trayecto.

Unos minutos después, Harry detuvo el todo terreno frente a unos grandes almacenes y fueron directamen­te al departamento de ropa de hombres. Se detuvieron frente a la señorita Bellamy, la dependienta encargada de la sección.

Harry se llevó una mano al sombrero.

—Señorita Bellamy, ¿puede ocuparse de conse­guir unos vaqueros, algunas camisas, unas botas nue­vas y un par de suéteres para él? —preguntó, seña­lando con la cabeza a Louis, que empezaba a sentirse como un maniquí—. ¡No podemos permitir que nuestro amo de casa vaya con esas pintas! —añadió, señalando los gastados vaqueros y la desteñida cami­sa de Louis.

—Claro que no, señor Styles —asintió la señorita Bellamy de inmediato—. Precisamente acabamos de recibir una remesa de ropa de verano. Venga conmigo, señorito Louis y enseguida lo atiendo.

Una hora después, Harry fue a recoger a Louis y lo encontró probándose un pantalón ajustado negro y un suéter de hilos finos de tonos suaves rosas y celestes, los dobladillos de las mangas y su borde, junto con el cuello, tenían un detalle de encaje beige con patrones florales. El colgante de zafiro y diamantes contrastaba brillante contra su blanca piel. Con sus pecosos hombros des­nudos. Y cremosa curva de su trasero ex­puesta por el algodón ajustado del jean, quitaba el aliento.

—Le sienta de maravilla, señorito Louis —dijo la dependienta—. Espere aquí. Quiero enseñarle uno más. ¡Oh, hola, señor Styles! —dijo al pasar junto a éste—. ¿Qué le parece? ¿No está guapo? —hablando para sí, añadió—: ¿Dónde he dejado esa remera ne­gro... ?

Louis miró a Harry. Su rostro no revelaba nada, pero sus verdes ojos brillaban como el cielo mientras contemplaba su vestimenta.

—¿Es demasiado... atrevido? —preguntó, nervioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Te sienta bien. Y va a juego con el colgante —su voz sonó profunda y ronca. Alzó una mano y tocó con un dedo el colgante que adornaba la garganta de Louis. Luego lo llevó hacia uno de los finos decorados de encaje del cuello. Acarició distraídamente lo suave piel del hombro, notando su sedosa textura.

Louis contuvo el aliento. Su corazón latió más rápi­do al notar la mirada de Harry fija en la piel que revela­ba el suéter.

Él lo miró a los ojos, buscando señales ocultas que Louis fue incapaz de disimular.

—Es la clase de ropa que tienta a un hombre a quitar la ropa.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Louis.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba sus sorprendidos ojos.

—¿No sabes nada sobre vestimenta y el efecto que producen en los seres humanos? —preguntó.

Con una temblorosa mano, Louis tiró del suéter hacia arriba.

—¡Claro que no! Pero no pienso llevármelo si hace que... si hace que alguien piense... en esas cosas.

Harry apartó la mano de repente, como si la piel de Louis quemara.

—¡Estaba bromeando! —mintió, apartándose—. ­Te sienta muy bien y vas a quedártelo —añadió con firmeza.

Louis no sabía qué pensar. Harry se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, y ahora ni siquiera lo miraba. ¿Estaba bromeando? En ese caso, ¿por qué parecía tan rígido e incómodo? ¿Y por qué le daba la espalda ahora que loaseñorita Bellamy había vuelto?

—Tome, Louis, pruébese éste. Guardaré el azul mientras se viste —dijo la dependienta, llevándose a Louis hacia los vestidores.

Harry se alegró de ello. Estaba esforzándose por controlar una erección que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Louis empezaba a tener un efecto muy claro en él y lamentaba haber insistido en llevarlo allí. Si se ponía esa ropa cerca de él, iba a tener se­rios problemas.

Respiró varias veces profundamente, hasta que tuvo a su rebelde cuerpo bajo control. Notó que Louis no le había mostrado la camisa negro que se había probado y que negó con la cabeza cuando la señorita Bellamy le preguntó por él. También estaba intentan­do rechazar el azul. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a que lo hiciera. Estaba precioso con él.

—No vas a devolver el azul —dijo con firmeza—. Necesitarás tener algo que ponerte si alguien te pide una cita —en realidad, Harry odiaba imaginarlo con aquella ropa en compañía de otro hombre. Pero Louis no salía con nadie, así que no debía preocu­parse por eso—. ¿Has comprado los vaqueros, las blu­sas y las botas?

Después de que la señorita Bellamy recitara la lista de las compras, Harry sacó una tarjeta de crédito y se lo entregó. No dejó que Louis viera la cuenta. Ya parecía bastante preocupado.

Unos minutos después estaban de vuelta en el todo terreno. Harry dejó las compras en el asiento de atrás y luego ambos entraron en el vehículo.

—Has gastado demasiado —dijo Louis, nervioso—. No podré pagarte en meses, aunque me quites el dinero poco a poco de mi salario.

—Piensa en la ropa como en parte de tu uniforme —dijo él amablemente—. No puedes andar por ahí con la ropa que llevas. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de no­sotros?

—Nunca viene nadie a visitarte.

—Vienen rancheros a hacer negocios. Y también políticos. A veces incluso organizamos una barbacoa al aire libre. La gente se fija en esas cosas y tendrás mucho mejor aspecto con esa ropa nueva.

Louis se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—En ese caso, de acuerdo.

Harry no puso en marcha el coche. Pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento de Louis y lo miró abierta­mente. Su apenas contenida excitación por la prenda azul empezaba a tener sentido para Harry.

—Nunca te habías comprado ropa nueva —dijo, de repente.

Louis se ruborizó intensamente.

—En el circuito de los rodeos, cuando pierdes no ganas mucho. Papá y yo comprábamos casi todo de segunda mano —miró a Harry nerviosamente—. Yo so­lía competir en las carreras de barriles y gané el tercer premio en algunas ocasiones, pero no tenía un caballo lo suficientemente bueno como para mejorar. Tuvimos que venderlo justo antes de que papá renunciara a los rodeos y viniera aquí a trabajar.

—Vaya —dijo Harry con suavidad—. No sabía que supieras montar a caballo.

—Últimamente no he tenido oportunidad de hacer­lo.

—Una de estas mañanas saldremos juntos a cabalgar. ¿Puedes montar un potro?

Louis sonrió.

—Si está bien entrenado, sí.

Harry rió.

—Ya veremos cuando termine esta temporada de trabajo. Los vaqueros se distraerían mucho sí te vieran montando ahora.

Louis se ruborizó.

—Nadie me mira. Soy demasiado delgado.

—No lo eres —Protestó Harry—. Eres esbelto, pero nadie podría confundirte con una chica.

—Gracias.

Inesperadamente, Harry alargó una mano para vol­ver el rostro de Louis. No sonreía, Sus ojos se entrece­rraron mientras deslizaba lamirada hasta su boca.

—El suéter azul te sentaba muy bien —dijo—. ¿Qué tal te quedaba el negro?

Louis se movió, inquieto.

—El escote me llegaba casi hasta la cintura. ¡Ja­más podría ponerme algo así en público!

Harry bajó la mirada, fijándose en el rápido subir y bajar del pecho de Louis.

—A lo mayoría de las personas no les sentaría bien —murmuró—. Pero a ti sí. Eres lo suficientemente bonito como para no necesitar llevar nada debajo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Louis, echándose atrás.

Harry no pudo evitar reír. Movió la cabeza mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

—Y yo que pensaba que la señora Lewis era anti­cuada... ¡Tu haces que parezca una hippie!

Louis se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, aún es­candalizado por el comentario.

—No puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas. ¡Es in­decente!

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no volver a reír. Louis hablaba en serio. No debía burlarse de él, pero resultaba casi irresistible. Le hacía sentirse cálido por dentro, cuando llevaba años sintiéndose vacío. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que caminaba lenta­mente hacia el abismo, pero no fue así. Disfrutaba te­niéndolo cerca, mimándolo. Mirándolo de reojo, dijo:

—Pónte el cinturón, cariño.

¡Cariño! Louis tomó a tientas el cinturón, mirando a Harry, inseguro. Aquel hombre no solía usar apelativos cariñosos, y a él no le gustaban especialmente, pero aquella profunda y ronca voz hacía que el vello se le erizara. Casi pudo imaginarlo susurrando aquella pala­bra mientras besaba.

Lo habían besado una o dos veces pero nunca al­guien que supiera cómo hacerlo. Sin duda, Harry sabría.

Harry notó que lo miraba y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué escandalosos pensamientos pasan por esa mojigata mente ahora? —preguntó en tono burlón.

Louis contuvo el aliento.

—¡No sé a qué te refieres!

—¿No?

—¡No! ¡Y no tengo una mente mojigata!

—Quién lo habría dicho —murmuró Harry, y son­rió.

—Contén el aliento hasta que vuelva a hacer man­tequilla de manzana para tu bizcocho —replicó Louis —. ¡Y ya puedes esperar sentado a que te haga el próximo bizcocho!

—No puedes matarme de hambre —dijo Harry, con aire de suficiencia—. Rey y Leo me protegerán.

—¡Sí, claro, como me han protegido a mí! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Llevarme como si fuera un saco de patatas mientras se limitaban a mirar, cantando como locos... ¡No sé por qué acepté trabajar para una familia de lunáticos!

—¿Lunáticos? ¿Nosotros?

—¡Sí, vosotros! Estáis todos locos.

—¿Y eso en qué te convierte a ti? —murmuró Harry irónicamente—. Trabajas para nosotros.

—¡Necesito que me revisen la cabeza!

—Me ocuparé de que alguien lo haga.

Louis alzó las cejas.

—Creía que querías que dejara el trabajo.

—Ya te dije que no durante esta época de rodeo —le recordó Harry—. Puede que cuando llegue el verano, si te empeñas en ello.

—Yo no me empeño. Eres tú el que se empeña. No te caigo bien.

Harry apretó los labios sin apartar la mirada de la ca­rretera.

—No, ¿verdad? —dijo, distraídamente—. Pero eres un estupendo amo de casa y un buen cocinero. Si te despidiera, los demás me despellejarían.

—Tiraste la tarta que te preparé —murmuró Louis—. Y dejaste que tu serpiente saltara sobre mí.

—Eso fue idea de Herman —aseguró él. Su rostro se endureció cuando añadió—: En cuanto al pastel... ya sabes por qué lo hice.

—Ahora lo sé —Louis permaneció un momento en silencio—. Lo siento. Yo tampoco sé lo que es una madre agradable, porque tampoco lo tuve. Pero si tu­viera niños, haría que sus cumpleaños fueran muy es­peciales —dijo, casi para sí mismo, sonriendo—. Pre­pararía tartas y helado y daría fiestas. Y les haría muchos regalos —su mano subió involuntariamente hacia el colgante que le había regalado Harry.

Él vio el gesto, y algo cálido se agitó en su pecho.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó, sin querer.

—Mucho. ¿Y a ti?

—No he tenido demasiada relación con ninguno. Pero me gusta el pequeño de Mack —añadió. El capa­taz tenía un niño de dos años que siempre insistía en que Harry lo tomara en brazos. Éste siempre llevaba algo para él cuando iba a visitar a Mack y a su esposa.

Louis lo sabía, aunque él nunca lo mencionaba.

Miró por la ventanilla.

—Pero supongo que nunca tendré hijos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No me gusta... la clase de cosas que hay que ha­cer para tenerlos.

Harry pisó los frenos con tanta fuerza que los cintu­rones de seguridad se tensaron casi con violencia. Se volvió a mirarlo intensamente, sin decir nada.

Una vez más, Louis se ruborizó.

—¡Algunas personas son frías! —dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Y cómo sabes que tú lo eres? —espetó Harry, odiándose de inmediato por haber hecho esa pregunta.

Louis apartó la mirada.

—No puedo soportar que me toquen.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué has dado ese gri­tito ahogado y te ha latido tan deprisa el corazón cuando te he tocado el hombro con la mano en la tien­da de ropa?

—Ha sido... ha sido la sorpresa. ¡Eso es todo! —dijo Louis, beligerante.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tuvo que sucederte algo en el pasado. ¿Qué fue?

Louis lo miró, anonadado.

—Vamos —añadió él—. Ya sabes que no soy nin­gún cotilla.

Louis lo sabía. Se movió inquieto en el asiento.

—Uno de los amantes de mi madre se propasó conmigo —murmuró—. Yo tenía dieciséis años y me asusté mucho.

—Y ahora tienes veintidós —añadió Harry, mirán­dolo con dureza—. Ya no quedan vírgenes de veinti­dós años en Norteamérica.

—¿Y quién lo dice? —espetó Louis, ruborizándose de inmediato al comprender que había caído en la trampa.

La sonrisa de Harry, fue apenas perceptible.

—En ese caso —dijo, en un tono ligeramente bur­lón—, ¿cómo sabes que eres frígido?

Louis sintió que se ahogaba. Respiró profundamen­te, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?

Harry lo miró un intenso minuto.

—Claro —dijo, finalmente—. Podemos ir a casa.

Mientras conducía, a Harry no se le ocurrió pensar que llevar a Louis de compras era lo último que tenía en mente esa mañana, o que el placer que sentía con su compañía era algo inhabitual. En esa época, era una persona introvertida, estoica e inabordable; excepto cuando Louis estaba cerca. En cierto modo, él era tan vulnerable como el gatito que había adoptado. Sin duda era su juventud lo que lo atraía. Era como mimar a un niño que hubiera carecido de todo y disfrutar de sus reacciones.

Pero además, él temblaba cuando lo tocaba y él llevaba años solo. Le gustaba tocarlo y a él que lo hiciera. Era algo que iba a tener que vigilar. La situa­ción era explosiva. Pero estaba seguro de que podía manejarla. Louis era una dulce criatura. No haría nin­gún daño mimándola un poco. Por supuesto que no.

✨

Los hermanos, como Louis y el resto de los traba­jadores, estaban agotados cuando la temporada del recuento de ganado llegó a su fin.

Louis no creía que Harry hubiera hablado en serio cuando le dijo que un día saldrían a cabalgar juntos a recoger terneros extraviados, pero una mañana, des­pués del desayuno, le hizo ir a ponerse los vaqueros y las botas. Ya lo estaba esperando en el establo cuando Louis fue a reunirse con él.

—Te advierto que estoy un poco desentrenado —dijo, mirando con gesto de duda los caballos ensilla­dos. Uno de ellos era un magnífico ejemplar negro, que pateaba inquieto el suelo.

—No te preocupes. No te haría montar a Black Diamond ni aunque me lo pidieras. Es mío. Ésta es Whirlwind —Harry señaló la otra montura, una bonita yegua roja—. Es pequeña, pero también es muy enér­gica y lista. Ella se ocupará de ti —sonrió mientras se fijaba en el chubasquero azul que llevaba Louis, a juego con sus ojos, y en la gorra del equipo de béisbol _Atlanta Braves_ con su flequillo despeinado sobre su frente—. Pa­rece que tienes diez años —murmuró, decidido a alzar una barrera invisible de _«prohibido»_ en su mente.

—Y tú pareces... —empezó Louis.

Harry lo interrumpió en medio de la frase.

—Monta y pongámonos en marcha.

Louis hizo lo que le decía y tomó las riendas con soltura en una mano, sonriendo debido al placer que le producía volver a estar sobre la grupa de un caballo.

No montaba desde lo muerte de su padre.

Harry bajó el ala de su sombrero sobre sus ojos y hizo girar a su montura expertamente.

—Iremos por aquí —dijo, y encaminó su caballo hacia los prados de la zona norte.

Louis palmeó el cuello de su yegua con suavidad y se puso al trote junto a la montura de Harry.

—Solemos localizar las reses perdidas con una avioneta ligera, pero siempre hay algunas que se asus­tan al oír el ruido del motor y se ocultan entre la male­za. Esas hay que ir a recogerlas a caballo —Harry miró los vaqueros de Louis y frunció el ceño—. Debería ha­berte dado unas perneras —murmuró, y Louis se fijó en que él llevaba unas—. No te metas entre los arbustos así —añadió con firmeza—, Te arañarías las piernas con las espinas.

—De acuerdo.

Harry marcó el paso y él lo siguió, sintiéndose ex­trañamente feliz y tranquilo. Era muy agradable cabal­gar con él por la pradera. Se sentía como si fueran las dos únicas personas de la tierra. Había un delicioso si­lencio en aquel lugar, roto tan sólo por el suave viento y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos sobre la mullida hierba.

Revisaron varios acres de tierra, haciendo salir a vacas, novillos y terneros de sus escondrijos y encaminándolos hacia los distantes corrales, donde los vaqueros se ocupaban de seleccionarlos. Incluso a aque­lla distancia del rancho, la organización era tremenda.

Louis se quitó su gorra de los Braves y se frotó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

Hardy, uno de los vaqueros más viejos, sonrió mientras acercaba su montura a la de él.

—Aún apuestas por los Braves, ¿no? Perdieron la liga el otoño pasado... y ya van dos años.

—¿Ah, sí? Pero ya lo ganaron una vez —le recor­dó Louis, sonriendo ufano—. ¿Quién necesita dos?

Hardy rió, movió la cabeza y se alejó al trote.

—Es un fanático del béisbol —murmuró Harry cuando se reunió con Louis.

—Seguro que tú también viste las finales el pasado otoño —dijo Louis en tono burlón.

Harry no contestó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó—. Podemos comer algo y beber café en el camión de la comida.

Louis asintió, mirando en dirección al vehículo.

—Supongo que es imprescindible llevar uno a to­das partes en este rancho. He visto lo grande que es en el mapa de tu despacho.

—Deberías ver el que tenemos en Montana —dijo Harry—. Es el más grande de todos... y el que nos ha mantenido tan ocupados estas semanas, acumulando toda la información en el ordenador.

Louis se fijó en dos hombres que trabajaban al aire libre con ordenadores portátiles.

—¿Todos vuestros vaqueros saben usar esas co­sas? —preguntó.

—La mayoría. Te sorprendería saber cuántos uni­versitarios pasan por aquí entre las fechas de los exá­menes y el comienzo del nuevo curso. El pasado verano tuvimos un ingeniero aeronáutico, y el año anterior un profesor de arqueología.

—¿De arqueología? —repitió Louis, sorprendida.

Harry sonrió.

—Pasó más tiempo cavando que trabajando con el ganado, pero nos enseñó a datar puntas de flechas y cerámica.

—Qué interesante —Louis estiró su dolorida espal­da—. Supongo que habrás ido a la universidad.

—Me licencié en empresariales en Harvard.

Louis miró a Harry con cautela.

—Yo no pude estudiar.

—Si quieres, aún tienes muchos años por delante para hacerlo.

—Lo dudo —dijo Louis, con evidente pesar—. No puedo trabajar e ir a estudiar al mismo tiempo.

—Puedes hacer lo que la mayoría de nuestros va­queros: trabajar media jornada y estudiar el resto del tiempo. De hecho, podríamos arreglar las cosas para que tú también pudieras hacerlo. Jacobsville tiene un instituto politécnico.

Louis contuvo el aliento.

—¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, si quieres.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Harry, al ver que Louis no añadía nada.

—Podría estudiar botánica —respondió él—. Po­dría aprender a cultivar rosas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Horticultura?

—Sí —Louis lo miro con expresión esperanzada—. ¿No enseñan eso?

—Sí, claro que sí. Hay un curso especializado.

La expresión de Louis se volvió radiante.

—¡Oh, qué maravilla!

Harry sonrió al ver el placer que le producía la idea.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? ¿Aprender a culti­var plantas?

—No sólo plantas. ¡Rosas!

—Tenemos docenas de ellas en el patio trasero.

—Son rosas muy anticuadas. Quiero hacer injer­tos. Quiero... crear nuevos híbridos.

Harry movió la cabeza.

—Eso me supera.

—A mí también —replicó Louis, sonriente—. Por eso quiero aprender a hacerlo.

—¿No ambicionas convertirte en un profesional de algún tipo? —insistió Harry—. Profesor, abogado, periodista...

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algo malo en que me guste la horticultura? ¿Crees que debería estudiar otra cosa?

Harry no supo exactamente qué contestar. Se enco­gió de hombros.

—En esta época, la mayoría quieren estudiar una carrera profesional.

—Seguro, pero la mayoría de la gente no quie­ren cocinar, cuidar la casa y cultivar flores, ¿no? —Louis se mordió el labio—. No sé si seré lo suficiente­mente listo como para estudiar horticultura...

—Claro que sí, si quieres hacerlo —dijo Harry, impaciente. Su buen humor pareció evaporarse mientras lo miraba—. ¿Quieres pasarte la vida trabajando en la cocina de otra persona?

Louis se movió en su montura, inquieto.

—Supongo que eso haré —dijo—. No quiero ca­sarme, y no me veo de maestro, ni practicando la me­dicina. Disfruto cocinando y ocupándome de la casa. Y me encanta cultivar cosas —miró a Harry con gesto beligerante—. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

—Nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Ahora he conseguido que te enfades.

Harry aferró con fuerza las riendas. No miró a Louis mientras encaminaba su caballo hacia el camión junto al que comían varios vaqueros.

No podía decirle que no era su falta de ambición lo que le molestaba. Era la imagen que había tenido ha­cía un momento de él, rodeado de niños castaños cavando en el jardín a su lado. Le inquietaba, le preo­cupaba. No podía empezar a pensar en ese tipo de co­sas. A pesar de su edad, Louis sólo era un niño, y más le valía no olvidarlo. Ni siquiera había empezado a vivir realmente. No conocía la intimidad. Podía enamorarse locamente del primero que lo tocara. Imaginarse siendo el primero hizo que su res­piración se acelerara. ¡Debía pensar en otra cosa!

Comieron algo con los demás vaqueros. Louis dejó que fuera Harry el que hablara. Comió un poco de esto­fado con pan, bebió una taza de café y trató de no fi­jarse en las especulativas miradas que recibía. No sa­bía que no era habitual ver a Harry en compañía, ni siquiera con el cocinero del rancho. Aquello despertaba la curiosidad de los hombres.

Harry ignoró las miradas. Sabía que la compañía de Louis era completamente inocente, de manera que, ¿qué más daba lo que pensaran los demás? No planeaba arrastrarlo entre el follaje para hacerle el amor. La tem­peratura de su cuerpo subió sólo con pensar en ello.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo, poniéndose bruscamente en pie.

Louis agradeció al cocinero la comida y siguió a Harry hacia los caballos.

Cabalgaron hacia los pastos más lejanos sin decir palabra. Él se preguntó qué habría hecho para enfadar a Harry, pero no quería decir nada. Si lo hacía, pro­bablemente empeoraría las cosas. Tal vez no le había gustado que quisiera volver a estudiar.

Dejaron el campamento atrás y avanzaron en tenso silencio. Los ojos de Louis no dejaban de volar hacia el alto y poderoso cuerpo de Harry. Parecía formar parte del caballo que montaba, tan cómodo y despreocupa­do que podría haber nacido en la silla. Tenía hombros anchos y poderosos, caderas estrechas y largas y fuer­tes piernas, sensualmente contorneadas por los vaqueros y las perneras. Louis había visto muchos vaqueros durante su vida, pero ninguno habría resistido la com­paración con Harry. Llevara la ropa que llevase, siempre parecía elegante.

Harry volvió repentinamente la cabeza y atrapó a Louis mirándolo. Él se ruborizó.

—¿Has participado alguna vez en los rodeos? —preguntó, para ocultar su confusión.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me ha interesado demasiado —contestó con sinceridad—. No necesitaba el dinero y siempre tenía mucho que hacer aquí, o en alguno de los otros ranchos.

—Papá no parecía capaz de permanecer en el mis­mo sitio mucho tiempo —murmuró Louis, pensativo—. Le encantaba el circuito de los rodeos, pero no ganaba muy a menudo.

—No debió ser una vida fácil para ti —dijo Harry—. Supongo que apenas pudiste ir a la escuela.

Louis sonrió.

—La verdad es que mi educación tuvo muchos a trabajos. Pero pude acabar mis estudios en el colegio siguiendo unos cursos a distancia —volviendo a ruborizarse, añadió—: Sé que no estoy muy educado.

Harry detuvo su caballo junto a un riachuelo, bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Dejó que el animal bebiera.

—No pretendía criticarte —dijo—. A veces soy demasiado franco, pero la gente sabe a qué atenerse conmigo.

—Ya me he fijado.

Harry sonrió burlonamente.

—Veo que no te cuesta expresar tu opinión —murmuró—. Resulta refrescante.

—Aprendí a hacerlo siendo muy joven —dijo Louis—. El ambiente del rodeo es bastante duro, y al­gunos de los niños con los que me encontraba eran bastante rudos cuando se enfadaban. Puede que no sea fuerte, pero puedo dar patadas como una mula.

—No lo dudo, pero a pesar de toda esa compañía masculina no sabes mucho de amantes.

—Eso dijiste cuando fuimos a la tienda —de pron­to, Louis recordó el contacto de los duros dedos de Harry sobre su piel y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No salías nunca con chicos?

Louis se movió sobre la silla, inquieto.

—En esta época, la mayoría hacen lo que les da lo gana y saben como cuidar de sí mismos —miró a Harry y enseguida apartó la vista—. Resulta duro para los pocos que nos consideramos decente comportarse así. Todos parecen esperar que se la gente se entregue en la primera cita, y se en­fadan si no es así.

—Así que dejaste de salir.

Louis asintió.

—Me pareció lo mejor. Además... —añadió, incó­modo —. Ya te lo dije. No me gusta... eso.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas.

—Ya sabes... que un hombre te agarre y trate de meterte la lengua hasta la garganta...

Harry no pudo evitar romper a reír.

—¡No comprendes nada! —protestó Louis.

—Claro que comprendo —replicó Harry, sonriendo indulgentemente—. Fue una suerte para ti que tus pre­tendientes no supieran más que tú al respecto.

Louis frunció el ceño, porque no comprendió.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—Un hombre con experiencia no _«agarra»_ , Louis. No necesita hacerlo. Y el beso francés necesita una lenta elaboración previa.

Louis sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pe­cho. Miró las manos de Harry y volvió a recordar su contacto.

—¿Avergonzado? —preguntó él con suavidad.

Louis dudó. Luego asintió.

El corazón de Harry latió locamente mientras lo mi­raba.

—¿Y curioso? —añadió con voz ronca.

Tras unos segundos, él volvió a asentir, sin atre­verse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry apretó una mano en torno al pomo de la silla mientras luchaba contra el deseo de enseñarle aquellas cosas, de satisfacer su curiosidad. Su mirada se detuvo en la suave curva de la boca de Louis, deseándolo. Lo que estaba pensando era una locura. No podía permi­tirse perder el control. Louis era casi un niño y trabaja­ba para él...

Louis oyó el crujido del cuero cuando Harry desmon­tó su caballo. Un instante después sintió sus fuertes manos en torno a su cintura. Lo bajó del caballo y dejó que los dos animales bebieran.

El sol penetraba entre las hojas del árbol, dibujan­do un luminoso encaje en el suelo. El viento susurraba entre las ramas y el riachuelo sonaba dulcemente a su paso... pero Louis sólo oía su corazón.

Las manos de Harry parecían ásperas contra su piel. Daba la sensación de que no controlaba por completo sus reacciones, y cuando Louis lo miró a los ojos, com­prendió que así era. Su rostro parecía de acero. Lo úni­co que parecía vivir en ellos eran aquellos verdes ojos.

Sintió que las rodillas se le ablandaban a causa de la forma en que lo estaba mirando, como si Harry supie­ra con exactitud cómo era su cuerpo bajo la ropa.

El pensamiento de la boca de Harry Styles en sus labios le hizo contener el aliento. Siempre le había producido un poco de miedo, no porque temiera que fuera a hacerle daño, sino porque, por las noches, cuando ya estaba acostado, solía preguntarse qué sen­tiría si él lo besara. Era un hombre maduro, experi­mentado, seguro de sí mismo... todo lo que él no era. Sabía que no podría manejar una aventura con él. Y estaba seguro de que él no sentiría ningún interés por tener una aventura amorosa con un novato como él. Al menos, lo estaba hasta hacía unos momentos. Por­que en aquellos instantes, Harry lo estaba mirando como nunca lo había mirado.

Louis presionó nerviosamente sus frías manos con­tra el suave algodón de la camisa de Harry, sintiendo la fuerza y el calor de su pecho.

—Harry —susurró, inseguro.

—Nadie me llama así —dijo él, tenso, bajando la mirada hacia la boca de Louis. Le gustaba cómo decía su nombre.

Él extendió los dedos. Le gustaba sentir la cali­dez de la musculatura de Harry bajo la camisa, que había tras los botones. Presionando con suavidad, también sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Harry se puso rígido. Sus manos se contrajeron en torno a la cintura de Louis. Su respiración cambió.

Él paralizó por completo sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. No comprendía sus reacciones.

—No sabes nada de nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, y sonó como si estuviera hablando consigo mis­mo. Miró las manos de Louis, aún apoyadas contra su pecho—. ¿Por qué has parado?

—Te has puesto duro.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Duro?

A Louis le pareció que se esforzaba por no sonreír.

—Ya sabes —murmuró—. Tenso. Como si no qui­sieras que te tocara.

Harry soltó el aliento despacio. Subió las manos y las apoyó sobre las de Louis, presionándolas contra su pecho.

Él movió los dedos experimentalmente donde los botones descendían hacia la cintura.

—No te vuelvas demasiado ambicioso —dijo Harry, sujetándolo—. No voy a quitarme la camisa para ti.

—¡Como si yo... ! —exclamó Louis, bajando la mi­rada, avergonzado.

Harry sonrió indulgentemente.

—En cualquier caso, no me la voy a quitar. Alza el rostro.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Harry con rostro preocupado.

—No te gusto.

—El gustar no tiene nada que ver con esto —Harry le soltó las manos y lo tomó por los codos para alzarlo hacia sí—. Has dicho que sentías curiosidad —murmuró junto a su boca—. Voy a hacer algo al res­pecto.

Cuando Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia él, Louis se aferró a su camisa, arrugándola. Pudo saborear el café en su cálido aliento y se sintió como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar mientras permanecía allí, esperando.

Los duros labios de Harry apenas tocaron los suyos, rozando la sensible carne para saborearla. Louis cerró los ojos y permaneció muy quieto, para que no se de­tuviera.

Harry alzó un momento el rostro y lo miró. No vio precisamente temor en su expresión.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza. Su labio superior pre­sionó contra los de él y luego mordisqueó suave­mente el inferior. Oyó que jadeaba suavemente. Al pa­recer, los besos que había recibido de otros hombres no lo habían excitado. Deslizó la lengua sobre la sedo­sa y húmeda carne interior de sus labios. Louis dejó es­capar un gritito ahogado y entreabrió la boca.

Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo alzó del suelo en un hambriento y cálido abrazo que pareció tragárselo por completo.

El beso fue duro, lento, insistente y delicioso. Louis pasó los brazos por el cuello de Harry y se colgó de él, aceptando su boca, adorando las sensaciones que des­pertaba en él. Cuando sintió que la lengua de Harry se deslizaba entre sus labios, no protestó. La abrió para él con un dulce gemido, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía de placer al sentir el aterciopelado y cálido contacto.

Pareció pasar largo rato hasta que Harry alzó la ca­beza y miró los aturdidos y maravillados ojos de Louis. Notó que sus corazones latían al unísono, y estaba te­niendo sensaciones que prácticamente había olvidado. Su cuerpo anhelaba el de él. Al ver que se ruboriza­ba, supo que él sentía lo mismo.

Lo dejó en el suelo y se apartó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Parecía tan anonadado como él se sentía. Siguió mirándolo a los ojos mientras alzaba una mano y deslizaba los dedos sobre el endurecido pezón de su pecho.

Louis contuvo el aliento, pero no trató de detenerlo. No podía y él lo sabía.

Volvió a bajar la mano hasta su cintura.

Louis apoyó la frente contra él mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se preguntó si debería sentirse avergonza­do. Notaba todo el cuerpo acalorado y ligeramente in­flamado. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran nuevas y excitantes... y lo asustaban un poco.

—¿Qué ha sido...? ¿Una lección? —susurró, por­que quería saber.

Harry le acarició el pelo con suavidad, mirando ha­cia el arroyo, donde seguían bebiendo los caballos.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—No sé.

Louis cerró los ojos. Se apoyó contra él, pensando que nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completo.

Harry sentía algo parecido, pero eso lo alteraba, lo enfadaba. No había querido que fuera así. Desde el primer momento supo que sería devastador besar a Louis. Aquel pequeño y pizpireto muchacho de fiero temperamento tenía un gran poder sobre él. Podría lo­grar que se arrodillara ante él. ¿Lo sabría?

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Louis no estaba sonriendo, ni flirteando, ni coqueteando. Parecía tan aturdido como él se sentía.

Lo apartó con suavidad, sin llegar a soltarlo.

—No leas en esto lo que no hay —dijo.

Louis aún respiraba entrecortadamente.

—No lo haré —murmuró.

—Sólo ha sido la proximidad —explicó Harry—. Y la abstinencia.

—Claro.

Louis no le estaba siguiendo la corriente. Creía real­mente las palabras de Harry. A éste le sorprendió que no se hubiera dado cuenta de hasta qué punto le había hecho perder el control, de la casi violenta reacción de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

Louis se movió, inquieto, y él lo soltó. Lo miró a los ojos, cauteloso.

—No... no se lo dirás a tus hermanos, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. No querría que creyeran que estaba... tra­tando de... que estaba flirteando para... para atraparte, ni nada parecido.

—Ni siquiera creo que seas real —murmuró Harry distraídamente, mirándolo—. Yo no cotilleo. Ya te lo dije. Y no se me ocurriría contarles nada a mis herma­nos sólo porque un beso se nos haya ido un poco de las manos.

Louis se ruborizó intensamente. Se volvió y fue a tomar las riendas de su yegua. Logró montarla al se­gundo intento, irritado al ver que Harry ya lo miraba desde lo alto de su caballo.

—En cuanto al resto —continuó él, como si no hu­biera habido ninguna pausa—, sé que no tratas de atraparme. He sido yo el que te ha invitado a venir.

Louis asintió, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado explosivo, y temía que se le notara en la mirada.

Harry acercó su montura a lo de él y lo tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

—No merece la pena hacer un mundo de un sim­ple beso, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con suavidad.

—De acuerdo —Louis casi se atragantó al contestar. ¡Por lo visto, el acontecimiento más intenso de su vida no había sido nada! Probablemente, Harry llevaba años perfeccionando la técnica del beso, y para él sólo había sido uno más. Pero a él nunca lo habían besado así, y estaba completamente anonadado. Harry había reconocido que él ni siquiera le gustaba. Había actua­do siguiendo un impulso, y, al parecer, ya se había arrepentido de ello.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que Louis estaba disgustado. No debería haberlo tocado, pero no había podido resistirse. Besarlo había sido un auténtico placer. Aho­ra debía olvidar que lo había hecho.

—Al siguiente pasto —contestó, secamente—Después de recoger el ganado que encontremos allí, volveremos a casa. Estás agotado.

—Supongo que sí, un poco —reconoció Louis—, Hace mucho calor.

 _«En más de un sentido»_ , pensó Harry.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo.

Se puso en marcha dejando que Louis lo siguiera. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que había pasado. Para cuando el día estaba finalizando, sólo se decían lo estrictamente necesario. Y a la mañana siguiente, Harry volvía a mirarlo como si fuera el respon­sable del calentamiento global de la tierra. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

✨

La primavera dio paso al verano. Harry no volvió a invitar a Louis a cabalgar pero si hizo que Leo ha­blara con él sobre el curso de horticultura que empezaría en otoño.

—Me encantaría asistir —dijo Louis—. ¿Pero crees que seguiré aquí para entonces? —añadió, riendo ner­vioso—. Últimamente, Harry ha estado peor que nunca. Cualquier día de estos me despedirá.

—Lo dudo mucho —le aseguró Leo, secretamente convencido de que Harry nunca dejaría que Louis se fue­ra, a pesar del antagonismo que mostraba hacia él. Curiosamente, Louis era el único persona del rancho que no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

—Si sigo aquí —dijo él—, me encantaría hacer el curso.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Y anímate, ¿quieres? —añadió Leo amablemente—. Últimamente pareces deprimido.

—Oh, no lo estoy —aseguró él, mintiendo entre dientes—. ¡Me siento muy bien, en serio!

No añadió que no estaba durmiendo bien porque permanecía despierto durante las noches recordando cómo lo había besado Harry. Pero si había esperado una repetición de aquella tarde, nunca llegó. Harry se mos­traba casi hostil con él desde entonces, protestando por todo, desde cómo quitaba el polvo a cómo dobla­ba sus calcetines antes de meterlos en el armario. Nada le parecía bien.

La señora Lewis comentó en más de una ocasión que actuaba como un enamorado y Louis empezó a agonizar pensando en alguna persona que pudiera estar viendo en aquellas largas tardes, cuando se iba del rancho y no volvía hasta media noche. ¿Cómo so­breviviría si Harry se casara? No le gustaba pensar en él con otra mujer. De hecho, lo odiaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sintió aún peor. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para enamorarse de un hombre que no podía soportar tenerlo cerca, que sólo lo consideraba su coci­nero y amo de casa?

¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Le aterraba que se le notara, aunque cuando se miraba en el espejo no veía indicios de ello. Harry parecía encontrar su presencia irritante, sobre todo a la hora de comer. Louis empezó a buscar excusas para comer más tarde, o antes, librán­dose así de tener que sentarse a la mesa con él.

Extrañamente, aquello empeoró las cosas. Harry em­pezó a meterse con él y no precisamente en son de broma. Se puso tan pesado que Leo y Rey tuvieron que llamarle la atención. Harry pensó que era Louis quien los había enviado, y lo culpó de ello. Louis se en­cerró aún más en sí mismo. Por las noches se retiraba a su habitación temprano a hacer ganchillo mientras veía alguna película en la pequeña televisión que su padre le regaló por Navidad cuatro años atrás. Como autodefensa, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con los hermanos. Pero la actitud de Harry le dolía. Se preguntó si trataba de hacer que renunciara a su trabajo, a pesar de que había sido idea suya que empezara el curso de horticultura en otoño. Tal vez, pensó con tristeza, pre­tendía que viviera en el instituto y dejara su trabajo. Pensar aquello hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lá­grimas y su tristeza fuera completa.

Hacía un hermoso día de verano cuando comenzó la época de la siega en el rancho. El calor no era ex­cesivo, pero sí suficiente como para ir en pantalón corto.

Louis llevaba unos gastados vaqueros a los que ha­bía cortado las perneras, calcetines, zapatillas de de­portes y una camiseta sin mangas gris. Parecía joven, vital y llena de energía mientras caminaba por el cam­po de heno con una pequeña nevera portátil en la mano. No había tenido intención de ir a buscar a Harry, pero Leo lo había persuadido de que su hermano ma­yor se estaría muriendo de sed bajo el ardiente sol sin nada que beber. Envió a un reacio Louis a buscarlo con la nevera bien surtida para la situación.

Harry, que estaba conduciendo el tractor que amon­tonaba el heno en grandes fardos, dejó el motor en punto muerto al ver que Louis se acercaba. El sol caía de lleno sobre él, a pesar del ancho sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y su torso brillaba a causa del sudor. Había olvi­dado llevar algo de beber, y no esperaba que nadie se hubiera acordado de enviarle bebida. Sonrió para sí seguro de que no habría sido idea de Louis. Aún lo ponía demasiado nervioso como para que se acercara voluntariamente; y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta cómo lo había tratado desde aquel desafortunado beso en los pastos.

No era que Louis no le gustase, Lo que sucedía era que le gustaba demasiado. Louis era muchos años más joven que él, pertenecía a otra generación. Pronto apa­recería algún muchacho agradable del que se enamo­raría locamente. Debía recordar eso y no permitir que unos escasos minutos de placer lo cegaran.

Apagó el tractor y bajó de un salto. Los ojos de Louis parecieron destellar mientras contemplaban su sudoroso pecho y el leve bello que se deslizaba en forma triangular hacia la cintura de sus ceñidos va­queros.

Harry se secó las manos en un trapo.

—¿Has traído material de supervivencia? —pre­guntó.

—Sólo un par de latas de cerveza y dos sandwi­ches —dijo Louis, tenso—. Leo me ha pedido que lo hiciera.

—Naturalmente —replicó Harry en tono sarcásti­co—. Suponía que no habría sido idea tuya.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior para evitar discutir con él. Le ofreció la nevera portátil.

Harry la tomó, notando cómo evitaba Louis que sus manos se rozaran.

—Vuelve por el sendero —dijo, irritado por preo­cuparse por él—. He visto dos serpientes de casca­bel desde que he empezado a trabajar. No les gusta el sol, así que estarán en algún lugar fresco. Y esa... —añadió señalando los pantalones cortos de Louis —... es una vestimenta estúpida en este lugar. Deberías llevar unos gruesos vaqueros y botas. Mientras venías ni si­quiera mirabas por dónde pisabas.

—Estaba mirando los cuervos —dijo Louis, a la de­fensiva, señalando dos que sobrevolaban el prado.

—Buscan ratones de campo —los entrecerrados ojos de Harry parecieron cortar el ruborizado rostro de Louis—. Parece que estás temblando. ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?

Louis lo miró a los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

—Nada. Será mejor que me vaya.

Harry se dio cuenta de que verlo sin camisa lo estaba afectando. No necesitaba preguntar por qué. Ya lo sabía. El día que lo besó, Louis le acarició el pecho a través de la camisa y quiso desabrochársela. Pero desde enton­ces se había comportado como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de él. Lo evitaba y eso lo ponía furioso.

—¿Por qué no vuelves corriendo a casa? —pre­guntó, secamente—. Después de todo, ya has cumpli­do con tu deber.

—No me ha importado hacerlo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Harry dejó la nevera en el sue­lo—. No soportas acercarte a mí a menos que alguien te lo ordene —espetó. Sabía que no estaba siendo ra­zonable, pero no pudo controlarse—. ¿Qué temes, pe­queño muchacho? ¿Que verte me enloquezca hasta el punto de hacer que te tome allí mismo, sobre el suelo? ¡Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo tan bonito! —murmuró, mirando la figura de Louis.

Él vio dónde estaba mirando y se sintió herido.

El tono de su voz lo hirió como un latigazo.

—Yo nunca... nunca he dicho... —balbuceó.

—Como si fueras a conseguir que perdiera la cabe­za —continuó Harry en tono helado.

El rostro de Louis se encendió y sus ojos se oscure­cieron, pero no de rabia, sino de dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas a la vez que giraba sobre sí mismo y corría en dirección contraria a la que había llegado.

¡Lo odiaba! Harry era su enemigo. Nunca había querido que estuviera allí y ahora le había dicho que ni si­quiera lo atraía. ¡Qué evidente era ahora que cuando lo besó sólo había estado jugando con él! No lo que­ría, ni lo necesitaba, ni le gustaba... ¡y él se estaba muriendo de amor por él! No pudo controlar los sollozos mientras corría ciegamente entre las espigas.

Oyó la voz de Harry tras él, gritando algo, pero es­taba demasiado disgustado como para escucharlo. De pronto, su pie tropezó contra algo que cedió. Se detu­vo en seco, girando rápidamente al escuchar un inten­so siseo procedente del suelo.

La fea, plana y venenosa serpiente se echó hacia atrás a la vez que la cola enrollada en espiral lanzaba su mortal advertencia. ¡Había tropezado con una casca­bel de más de un metro y medio! El reptil permaneció con la cabeza amenazadoramente echada hacia atrás mientras Louis se quedaba petrificado, demasiado asus­tado como para actuar. Si se movía, lo mordería. Si no lo hacía, también lo mordería. Ya casi podía sentir el dolor en su pierna, donde penetrarían los colmillos...

Fue vagamente consciente del sonido de unos pe­sados pasos acercándose a la carrera. A través de las lágrimas vio el repentino destello de algo metálico volando junto a él. La serpiente y su cabeza se separaron repentinamente, y enseguida, unos largos y pode­rosos brazos rodearon a Louis y lo alzaron contra un sudoroso y fuerte pecho.

Permanecieron abrazados bajo el ardiente sol, aje­nos al hombre que corría hacia ellos. Louis sintió los cálidos y duros músculos de la espalda de Harry contra­yéndose cuando los tocaba. Su mejilla lo acaricio y él le clavó las uñas. Los brazos de Harry volvieron a contraerse, pero esa vez no era protección lo que ofre­cían, sino un profundo anhelo carnal que encontró in­mediata respuesta en él.

Volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Louis, rozando su boca entreabierta. Louis quería que lo besara como aquel día de primavera, junto al arroyo. Quería que lo besara hasta que aquel anhelo casi doloroso abandona­ra su joven cuerpo.

Harry dudó un instante, pero el deseo pudo más que cualquier razonamiento.

Estaba acercando su boca a la de él cuando un movimiento en la distancia captó su atención. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Leo corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba casi temblando a causa de la necesidad de tomar la boca de Louis en la suya, pero se obligó a respirar nor­malmente. Toda la ardiente emoción desapareció de su rostro, y, durante unos segundos, miró a su hermano menor como si no lo reconociera.

—¿Qué ha sido? ¿Una cascabel? —preguntó Leo, deteniéndose jadeante junto a ellos.

Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la serpiente, Estaba cortada en dos trozos; uno de éstos se retorcía enlo­quecidamente bajo el sol. Entre los dos fragmentos brillaba el gran cuchillo de caza de Harry.

Leo silbó, moviendo la cabeza.

—Es casi increíble que hayas acertado mientras corrías. Te he visto desde el otro prado.

—Maté unas cuantas serpientes en mis tiempos —replicó Harry, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Louis, pregun­tó con inconsciente ternura—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él se frotó los enrojecidos ojos y asintió. Se sen­tía avergonzado, porque sabía que no había sido tan sólo el susto lo que le había hecho permanecer abraza­do a Harry.

Él lo soltó y se apartó, reacio, pero no dejó de mi­rarla con sus turbulentos ojos.

—No te ha picado, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y puso una rodilla en tierra para examinar las piernas de Louis.

—No —murmuró él. Las fuertes manos de Harry en la piel de sus piernas lo debilitaron. Bajó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llenos de emoción. Era muy her­moso, pensó, aturdido, y cuando Harry volvió a ponerse en pie, no pudo evitar mirar su ancho pecho.

—¡Por Dios santo, Louis! —jadeó Leo, quitándose el sombrero para frotarse el sudor de la frente—. ¡No se puede correr de ese modo por un campo de heno, sin mirar por dónde vas! ¡Cuando segamos, siempre encontramos al menos media docena de esas malditas serpientes!

—No ha sido culpa suya —dijo Harry, en un tono sorprendentemente calmado—. Yo he hecho que se disgustara.

Louis no lo miró. No podía. Se volvió hacia Leo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Puedes acompañarme hasta el sendero que lle­va a casa? —preguntó—. Aún me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Leo amablemente—. Si quieres, puedo llevarte en brazos.

—No, puedo andar —Louis se volvió. De espaldas a Harry, añadió—: Gracias por lo que has hecho. Nunca he visto a nadie lanzar el cuchillo con tanta habilidad. Un segundo más y la serpiente me habría mordido.

Harry no dijo nada. Tomó su cuchillo del suelo, lim­pió la hoja en sus pantalones y lo guardó en su funda. Luego se encaminó de regreso al tractor sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez para disgustarte? —pre­guntó Leo cuando su hermano se encontró a una dis­tancia prudencial.

—Lo de siempre —contestó Louis, resignado—. No entiendo por qué no me despide —añadió—. Pri­mero dijo que podía irme en primavera, y luego, que en verano. Pero ya estamos en verano y aquí sigo.

Leo no mencionó que tenía sus sospechas respecto a aquello. Harry mantenía una intensa batalla defensiva en lo referente a Louis. Pero cuando se acercaba, había captado la expresión de su hermano mientras abrazaba a Louis, y no era precisamente desagrado lo que había visto en él.

—¿Le has visto lanzar el cuchillo? —preguntó Louis, aún maravillado por la puntería demostrada por Harry—. Papá solía practicar el lanzamiento, y yo tam­bién, pero nunca llegamos a dominarlo hasta ese pun­to. Además, lo ha hecho corriendo.

—Es un veterano de guerra —dijo Leo—. Aún está en la reserva. Ya no nos sorprende nada de lo que haga Harry.

Louis lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿De verdad pegaste a Turkey Sanders para evi­tar que lo hiciera él?

Leo rió.

—¡Así que Dorie te lo ha contado!

—Sí. Me contó que ninguno de los hermanos de­jáis que se meta en peleas.

—Harry no pierde a menudo el control. Pero cuando lo hace es mejor no estar en primera línea.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Louis, recordando la tarta de cumpleaños.

Leo lo miró atentamente.

—No te lo ha puesto precisamente fácil.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No se porta tan mal. Al menos, no tanto como en navidades. Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando a sus sarcasmos. Cada vez me afectan menos.

—Puede que acabe por calmarse.

—No importa. Me gusta mi trabajo, y está muy bien pagado.

Leo rió, pasando un amistoso brazo por los hom­bros de Louis mientras caminaban.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la intensa mirada que les dedicaron unos ojos verdes desde el otro extremo del campo. A Harry no le gustó en lo más mínimo el gesto de su hermano. Iba a tener que decírselo a Leo más tarde.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano mayor, Leo se detuvo junto al sendero que llevaba a la casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien ya? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Louis.

Leo lo miró unos momentos en silencio.

—Puede que las cosas empeoren antes de mejorar, sobre todo ahora —dijo, preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No importa —replicó Leo, y en sus ojos brilló una secreta diversión.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Harry dijo a Leo que quería verlo en su despacho.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Leo, extrañado por el taciturno silencio de su hermano.

Harry se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio y, cru­zándose de brazos, lo miró sin parpadear.

—Sí —asintió. Ahora que debía enfrentarse al tema, no quería hablar de ello.

—Es sobre Louis, ¿no? —preguntó Leo con suavi­dad.

—Tiene sólo veintidós años —dijo Harry, mirando a su hermano con dureza—, y es inocente como un niño. No trates de ligártelo.

Aquello era lo último que Leo esperaba oír.

—¿Que no qué? —preguntó, para asegurarse de haber entendido bien.

Harry parecía ligeramente incómodo.

—Hoy le has pasado el brazo por los hombros.

Leo parpadeó.

—Sí, es cierto —frunció los labios y miró a su her­mano con gesto calculador—. Louis es suave como un gatito, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Harry se endureció.

—Está fuera de tus límites, ¿comprendido?

Leo alzó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es virgen —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Y porque trabaja para nosotros.

—Me alegra que recordaras ambas cosas a tiempo esta tarde —replicó Leo en tono irónico—. Pero es una vergüenza que las olvidaras hasta que me has vis­to llegar. ¿O vas a tratar de decirme que no estabas a punto de besarlo?

Harry apretó los dientes.

—¡Sólo lo estaba consolando!

—¿Así es como se llama ahora? —preguntó Leo.

—¡No estaba tratando de ligármelo!

Leo alzó ambas manos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Si es demasiado joven para ti, lo es más aún para mí.

—¿Acaso te lo he discutido?

Harry se apaciguó un poco.

—En cualquier caso, Louis quiere estudiar horticul­tura este otoño. Puede que no quiera seguir aquí cuan­do conozca a unos cuantos hombres jóvenes.

 _¿De verdad pensaba eso Harry?_ , Se preguntó Leo. ¿Acaso no había visto cómo lo miraba Louis, su forma de comportarse cuando estaba cerca de él? ¿O es que no quería verlo?

—No le hará falta esperar a eso —murmuró—. La semana pasada contratamos un nuevo asistente de ventas, ¿recuerdas? Sandy Gaines.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Ese rubio flacucho?

—Puede que sea flacucho, pero demuestra mucho encanto en lo referente a Louis. Le trajo un osito de pelu­che de su último viaje a San Louis, y no deja de pedirle que salga con él. De momento, él no ha aceptado.

Harry no quería pensar en Louis con otro hombre, es­pecialmente con el nuevo y joven asistente de ventas.

—Supongo que podría irle peor —dijo, a pesar de sus recelos.

—También podrías pedirle que saliera contigo —sugirió Leo en tono despreocupado.

Harry sonrió cínicamente.

—Tengo treinta y ocho años y trabaja para mí.

Leo se limitó a sonreír.

Harry se volvió hacia la chimenea con gesto resignado.

—¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó al cabo de un mo­mento.

Leo lo miró afectuosamente.

—¿Que te gusta? Sólo quien te conoce bien, Louis no lo nota, desde luego. No dejas que se acerque lo suficiente.

Harry suspiró profundamente y movió la cabeza.

—Es casi un niño —dijo con suavidad—. Cual­quiera podría hacerle perder la cabeza. Pero no dura­ría. Es demasiado inmaduro para nada serio —se vol­vió a mirar a su hermano—. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo tocarlo sin perder la cabeza.

—Así que te mantienes a distancia para evitar complicaciones.

Harry dudó. Luego asintió.

—No sé qué más hacer. Puede que ayude ese curso de horticultura que piensa hacer en otoño. Incluso he pensado que podíamos buscarle un trabajo en algún otro sitio.

—Y entonces le dirás que espere otra estación —dijo Leo, en tono irónico—. Ya le has dicho que espe­re dos.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—No he mantenido una relación seria desde que me enviaron a Oriente Medio —dijo, entre dientes—. Me he sentido bastante amargado. No quería que me volvieran a destrozar el corazón. En­tonces apareció Louis... —señaló con la cabeza en di­rección a la cocina—... con sus mechones castaños y sus grandes ojos azules —agitó la cabeza, como para apartar aquella imagen—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me vuelve loco el simple hecho de verlo! Tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes de que pierda el control.

Leo se miró las manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres perder el con­trol? —preguntó con suavidad—. Porque él quiere que lo pierdas. Estaba temblando esta mañana cuando lo soltaste.

Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—La serpiente lo había asustado.

—Tú lo habías asustado —corrigió Leo—. ¿Es que ya no sabes distinguir cuándo una persona está excitada?

—Claro que sé distinguirlo —replicó Harry, cortan­te—. Y precisamente por eso se tiene que ir.

—No hay por qué precipitarse —aconsejó Leo.

—Oh, por Dios santo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿no te das cuenta? —gruñó Harry—. No se puede con­tener una avalancha.

—¿Tanto te afecta?

—Más —Harry bajó la mirada y volvió a suspirar—. Nunca me he sentido así. Nunca.

Leo, que nunca había sentido lo que se conocía ha­bitualmente por _«amor»,_ miró a su hermano con com­pasión, pero sin comprender realmente por lo que es­taba pasando.

—Louis encaja en este lugar —murmuró.

—Claro que sí. ¡Pero no pienso casarme con él!

—¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres tener niños?

—Corrigan tiene uno.

—Me refiero a hijos tuyos —insistió Leo, sonrien­do—. Pequeños castaños con grandes ojos verdes.

Harry tomó un pisapapeles del escritorio y lo balan­ceó amenazadoramente en una mano.

Leo alzó ambas manos en gesto de rendición.

—No lo tires. Prometo no volver a mencionar el tema.

El pisapapeles volvió a su sitio.

—Como he dicho antes, soy demasiado mayor para él —dijo Harry—. Al margen de cualquier otra consideración, eso es un hecho. Dieciséis años de diferencia son demasiados.

—¿Conoces a Ted Regan?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—¿Sabes cuántos años le saca a Coreen?

Harry tragó con esfuerzo.

—Su relación es distinta.

—¿Y a Calhoun Ballenger y a Abby?

Harry se limitó a mirar a su hermano con cara de po­cos amigos.

—¿A Evan y Anna Tremayne? —insistió Leo.

La mirada de Harry se convirtió en un intenso ceno fruncido.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Cava tu propia tumba si quieres. Allá tú. Deberías oír a Ted lamentar los años que pasó manteniendo a Coreen a distancia. Tienen un niño y están pensando en tener otro. Con el pelo cano y todo, Ted es el tipo más feliz que conozco. Coreen lo mantiene joven.

—Seguro que la gente murmuró.

—Claro que la gente murmuró. Pero a ellos no les importó.

Harry se volvió, irritado por la sonrisa de su herma­no. No se atrevía a pensar en niños. Ya tenía suficientes problemas tratando de respirar.

—Algún día aparecerá algún joven y se lo llevará en brazos.

—Tú ya has hecho eso varias veces —recordó Leo—. Así te lo llevaste a comprar ropa, y hoy lo has levantado también para apartarlo de la serpiente.

—No pesa más que un saco de patatas.

—Necesita alimentarse bien. Últimamente es un manojo de nervios, sobre todo cuando tú estás cerca.

Harry apretó los puños a los lados.

—Quiero trasladar mañana a los terneros al pasto oeste. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que sería adelantarse una semana.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces esperaremos. ¿Y a los pastos del sur?

—Aún no ha llovido, pero lloverá. Si se inundan tendremos a todos los vaqueros sacando vacas del ba­rro —Leo entrecerró los ojos —. Pero tú sabes eso me­jor que yo.

—Estoy cambiando de tema.

Leo alzó las manos.

—De acuerdo. No me escuches. Pero Sandy Gai­nes no se anda por las ramas. Está flirteando clara­mente con Louis. Es joven, educado, tiene personali­dad, viste bien y conduce un Corvette rojo.

—Louis no va a dejarse engañar por un traje bonito y un coche deportivo.

—Lo único que recibe de ti son sarcasmos e insul­tos —dijo Leo, hablando seriamente—. Un hombre que le dice lo bonito que es y que lo trata con gentile­za tiene muchas probabilidades de conquistarlo. Creo que Sandy lo está consiguiendo, y no me gusta. He oído cosas de él.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Harry a pesar de sí mismo.

—Que es un tipo estupendo hasta que pone la mano en una botella; entonces se convierte en la peor pesadilla de cualquiera. Tú y yo conocemos el tipo. No queremos que nuestro Louis se meta en una si­tuación que no pueda manejar.

—Él no toleraría esa clase de comportamiento —replicó Harry en tono rígido.

—Por supuesto que no, pero recuerda que pesa menos incluso que Herman, y Gaines es casi de tu ta­maño.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Louis no saldrá con él —murmuró—. Tiene de­masiado sentido común como para hacerlo.

Aquella impresión sólo duró dos días más. Sandy Gaines, un joven atractivo de ojos azules y pelo oscu­ro fue a casa de los Styles a hablar sobre una campaña de propaganda con los hermanos y se encontró con Louis en el recibidor. Le pidió que lo acompañara a bailar a Jacobsville el viernes por la noche y él, frus­trado y dolido por los sarcasmos y la frialdad de Harry, aceptó sin dudarlo.

✨

Sandy recogió temprano a Louis en su Corvette rojo. Harry estaba cerca y los observó con ojos frí­os, tan comido por los celos que apenas podía soportarlo. Para acabar de arreglarlo, Louis llevaba puesto su camisa azul. ¿Cómo había podido ponérsela para aquel petimetre?

—Tráelo de vuelta a medianoche —dijo a Sandy, sin sonreír.

—¡Por supuesto, señor Styles!

Mientras se alejaban, Louis ni siquiera miró a Harry. Era incómodamente consciente de la ropa que lleva­ba, y de por qué Harry lo miraba de aquella manera. Pero él no quería llevarlo a ningún sitio, así que, ¿por qué iba a importarle que saliera con otro hombre?

—Qué es, ¿tu padre, o algo así? —preguntó Sandy en tono irónico, conduciendo demasiado deprisa.

—Todos los hermanos cuidan de mí —replicó Louis, molesto.

Sandy rió cínicamente.

—¿Sí? Pues el mayor se comporta como si fueras propiedad privada —miró a Louis—. ¿Lo eres?

—En absoluto —contestó él, en tono deliberada­mente despreocupado.

—Bien —Sandy tomó una mano de Louis y la estre­chó con suavidad—. Vamos a pasarlo bien. Llevo toda la semana deseando que llegara este momento. Eres muy bonito.

Louis sonrió.

—Gracias.

—A partir de ahora, limítate a disfrutar y despreo­cúpate de tus mandones padres adoptivos, ¿de acuer­do?

—De acuerdo.

Pero las cosas no fueron así. Los dos primeros bai­les fueron divertidos, y Louis disfrutó de la música. Pero Sandy encontró el camino a la barra demasiado a menudo. Tras su segundo whisky se transformó en otro hombre. Estrechó entre sus brazos a Louis con de­masiada fuerza, y sus manos empezaron a moverse más de lo debido. Cuando trató de besarlo, él no le dejó hacerlo.

—Oh, no, ni hablar —murmuró Sandy cuando Louis trató de alejarse. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del edificio por una puerta lateral. Segundos después, lo apoyó con fuerza contra la pared.

Antes de que Louis pudiera alzar una mano, Sandy lo estaba besando. Fueron unos besos horribles, húme­dos, invasivos, que le produjeron arcadas. El olor a whisky lo mareó aún más. Sandy acarició con rudeza su trasero, haciéndole daño, retorciéndose­los. Trató de impedírselo, de alejarse, pero Sandy se limitó a reír obscenamente mientras lo sujetaba.

Fue como aquella otra vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años y estuvo a merced de otro hombre lascivo. Los recuerdos lo debilitaron aún más. Trató de darle un ro­dillazo, pero sólo consiguió separar las piernas y que sus cuerpos se unieran más íntimamente. Estaba golpeándole el pecho mientras él empezaba a soltarle los botones del pantalón cuando sintió que la presión de su cuerpo contra él se aliviaba repentinamente.

De pronto, Sandy quedó apoyado contra la pared, con un brazo detrás y una implacable mano sujetándo­lo por el cuello.

Louis nunca había visto a Harry más enfurecido. Su forma de sujetar a Sandy era más que peligrosa; era profesional. Sin duda, podría haberse librado de él en un instante.

—Muévete y te rompo el cuello —dijo Harry, con voz acerada. Sus ojos recorrieron a Louis de arri­ba a abajo, fijándose en su pantalón desajustado, en el suéter semi caído por su hombro. Señaló con la cabeza el todo te­rreno aparcado cerca de la puerta—. Está abierto. En­tra.

Louis dudó, mareado y temeroso.

—Venga —insistió Harry con suavidad.

Louis se volvió. En otras circunstancias habría im­plorado por Sandy, pero no creía que se lo mereciera. ¡Sólo Dios sabía lo que le habría hecho si Harry no se hubiera presentado! Resistiendo el impulso de darle de patadas mientras Harry lo sostenía, se encaminó ha­cia el coche.

Fue consciente de los secos golpes que se oyeron a su espalda mientras entraba en el vehículo. Unos mo­mentos después, un taciturno Harry se reunió con él.

Antes de entrar, se quitó la camisa, quedándose tan sólo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo, y la colocó sobre los hombros de Louis.

—Póntela y sujétate el cinturón de seguridad —dijo, una vez tras el volante.

Cuando fue a poner en marcha el todo terreno, Louis se fijó en que los nudillos le sangraban. Volvió la mirada hacia Sandy y lo vio doblado por la cintura, contra la pared, con aspecto de sentirse muy débil.

—No he podido hacer que parara —dijo Louis—. ­No esperaba que se emborrachara. Parecía tan agrada­ble... —su voz se rompió—. ¡No imaginaba que fuera así!

Harry lo miró con expresión tormentosa, pero no dijo nada. Luego encaminó el todo terreno hacia el rancho.

Los demás habían salido. Estaban solos en la casa. Louis se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, pero Harry le hizo entrar en el estudio y cerró la puerta.

Le hizo sentarse en el antiguo diván de cuero y fue a servir coñac en una copa.

Volvió, se sentó junto a él y alzó la copa hacia sus labios. Louis dio un sorbo y se estremeció, pero Harry le hizo beber de nuevo.

—¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?

Louis tosió antes de contestar.

—Desde el principio fue muy amable conmigo. Parecía tan encantador... Pensé que sería un perfecto caballero, la clase de hombre que no trataría de propa­sarse. Pero cuando ha empezado a beber...

—Aún eres muy inocente —murmuró Harry—. No sabes frenar a un hombre, ¿verdad?

—No he salido mucho con hombres.

—Ya me he fijado —Louis miró la seria expresión de Harry mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa—. ¿Por qué no? —añadió él.

—Mi madre vino a vernos un día, cuando yo había cumplido dieciséis —contestó, inseguro—. Quería ver cuánto había crecido —se movió en el asiento, inquie­to—. Vino con su último amante. Era un playboy con mucho dinero. Al parecer, notó que mi madre se irrita­ba si me prestaba demasiada atención, de manera que se dedicó a ser encantador conmigo. Después de ce­nar, mi madre estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para llevarse a mi padre a otra habitación. Papá estaba loco por él, incluso entonces —tragó con esfuerzo—. ­Su amante se puso furioso y quiso vengarse. Cerró la puerta y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de sus in­tenciones, me arrojó sobre el sofá. Me desgarró la ropa y me tocó... —cerró los ojos ante el horrible re­cuerdo—. Fue como hoy, sólo que peor. Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude moverme, y al final empecé a gritar. Mi padre abrió lo puerta de una patada y me lo quitó de encima. Nunca olvidaré lo que le dijo al hom­bre y a mi madre antes de echarlos de casa. No volví a verla. Ni me quedaron ganas.

Harry soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Ahora se explicaba tantas cosas... Miró el pálido rostro de Louis con sentimientos de posesión. Su madre lo había abandonado y los hombres lo habían atemorizado. Probablemente no sabía que existía la ternura.

—Tienes muy malos recuerdos, ¿verdad, pequeño? —preguntó con suavidad—. Tal vez haga falta susti­tuirlos por otros buenos.

—¿De verdad? —l voz de Louis sonó triste, resig­nada. Terminó el coñac y dejó la copa en la mesa. Fue a levantarse, pero Harry le bloqueó el camino. Con sua­vidad, lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el diván y se colocó de costado junto a él.

Louis contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si habría escapado de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Presionó frenéticamente las manos contra su amplio pecho y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry apoyó un dedo suavemente sobre ésta para impedirle hablar.

—No tienes nada que temer, Louis —murmuró—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Sobre todo después de lo que has pasado hace un rato.

Louis lo sabía, pero aún estaba nervioso. Harry era aún más fuerte que Sandy, y, en muchos aspectos, era un desconocido para él.

Mientras pensaba aquello, Harry se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los párpados con una inesperada dulzura, haciéndole cerrarlos. Luego deslizó los labios hacia sus sienes, hacia sus mejillas. Cuando lo acarició con la punta de la lengua, Louis se contrajo, pero él le pasó una mano bajo la nuca, acariciándolo, tranquilizándo­lo.

Louis tenía poca experiencia, pero no era tan ino­cente como para no reconocer lo de Harry. Tras cada ca­ricia, tras cada beso, había un experto. Inclinó su cuer­po hacia él tan lentamente que sólo notó que lo tenía encima cuando trató de moverse y no pudo. Pero para entonces ya era prisionero de su propia curiosidad sensual, ya había sido sedado por el exquisito placer de la boca de Harry mientras exploraba palmo a palmo su rostro.

Para cuando llegó a sus labios, su sensación y su olor ya le resultaron familiares. Pero cuando le hizo entreabrirlos con su dura boca y la presión de sus pe­chos aumentó, se puso rígido y sintió auténtico miedo.

Harry alzó la cabeza de inmediato. Sus ojos miraron lentamente los azules de Louis.

—Aún no me conoces así —murmuró, como si es­tuviera hablando consigo mismo mientras observaba su ruborizado rostro, comprendiendo el temor que ha­bía en él—. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Louis tragó con esfuerzo.

—Creo que sí —susurró.

Harry deslizó un dedo por sus labios.

—¿Te sentirás más relajado si prometo no pasar de cierto límite?

—¿Cierto... límite?

Harry asintió.

—Haremos un poco el amor —dijo mientras se in­clinaba hacia él—. Y luego te irás a la cama. A la tuya, no a la mía —añadió.

Louis sintió la calidez de su propio suspiro contra la boca de Harry.

—No te gusto...

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó él con voz ronca­—. ¡Debes saber que te deseo! La única forma que he en­contrado de protegerte, de mantenerte a distancia, ha sido metiéndome contigo. Soy demasiado mayor para ti, ¡pero al menos no soy como ese idiota con el que has salido esta noche!

Louis sólo había captado dos palabras de todo lo que había dicho Harry.

—¿Me deseas? —susurró, como si fuera un oscuro secreto.

Harry apoyó una mano en su cintura y lo presionó casi con violencia.

—Sí, Louis. ¿Te sorprende oírme decirlo? —deslizó la mirada hasta los labios de Louis y más abajo, hacia las dos puntiagudas protuberancias que se formaron repentinamente contra la tela de su camiseta—. Tú también me deseas —susurró—. Puedo verlo...

Él quiso preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero el sabor de su aliento contra sus labios lo debilitó. Quería que lo besara. No quería otra cosa en el mundo.

Lentamente, con infinita ternura, Harry lo cubrió con sus labios. Louis sintió la cálida presión creciendo segundo a segundo, y la suavidad de los movimientos lo tranquilizó de inmediato. Su cuerpo perdió la rigi­dez y se suavizó contra el de Harry. Tras unos segundos, sus labios se entreabrieron anhelantes para él.

La punzante fragancia de su colonia lo rodeaba y supo que, mientras viviera, cada vez que lo oliera re­cordaría las imágenes de Harry tumbado junto a él en el diván de cuero. Pero sobre todo recordaría la dura calidez de la boca de Harry sobre la suya y las lentas ca­ricias de sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, despertán­dolo a exquisitos y desconocidos placeres.

Harry alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, leyendo con precisión en el sensual brillo de los ojos de Louis, en el débil pulso de su garganta, en las cimas endurecidas de su pecho sobre la camiseta arrugada. Deslizó un dedo por el borde de ésta.

—¿Tenías que ponerte precisamente esta ropa? —gruñó.

—Tú nunca me has mirado —se defendió Louis—. ­Sandy quería salir conmigo, y esto era lo más bonito que tenía en el armario.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió irónicamente Harry—. Pensé que no podía arriesgarme a salir contigo. Pero mira lo que ha pasado por no hacerlo.

—Sandy estaba tan borracho... —murmuró Louis—. Me hubiera forzado si no...

—No mientras me quedara un soplo de aliento en el cuerpo —dijo Harry con intensidad.

—¿Cómo supiste que podía pasar algo así? —pre­guntó Louis de repente.

Harry apartó un mechón de su frente.

—No sé —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Había oído algún comentario sobre Gaines que me había preocu­pado. Al parecer, es un buen tipo hasta que se acerca a una botella —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que fue una premonición. Afortunadamente, hice caso de él.

—Sí —un mechón de pelo había caído sobre la amplia frente de Harry. Tímidamente, Louis alzó una mano y lo apartó.

Él sonrió, porque era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa.

Él lo miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Comprendiendo las nuevas sensaciones que florecían en su interior, Harry tomó una de sus manos y lo llevó a su pecho, presionándola con firmeza.

Louis movió la mano experimentalmente, tanteando con los dedos los músculos que podía sentir bajo la camiseta.

Impaciente, Harry se alzó y se quitó la camiseta, arrojándola a continuación al suelo. Luego volvió a tumbarse junto a Louis, trenzando sus piernas con las de él mientras volvía a guiarle una mano hacia su pecho.

Él volvió a dudar.

—Incluso los adolescentes hacen esto —susurró Harry, sonriendo ante su recato—. Es perfectamente permisible.

—¿Lo es? —Louis lo tocó con la punta de los dedos como si temiera que se le fueran a quemar. Pero ense­guida los presionó y ex­ploró fascinado la superficie del ancho y cálido pecho de Harry.

Él se arqueó de puro placer y rió a causa de las sensaciones que le producían las caricias de Louis. Ha­cía mucho tiempo que nadie lo tocaba así.

Él sonrió tímidamente, fascinado por su reacción. Harry parecía tan estoico, tan reservado, que su desinhi­bida actitud resultaba sorprendente.

—Las personas somos como los gatos —murmu­ró—. Nos encanta que nos acaricien.

—Oh —Louis lo contempló como si fuera una escultura expuesta en un museo.

—¿Te sientes más seguro ahora? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Más audaz?

—No estoy seguro —Louis lo miró con gesto inte­rrogante.

—No vamos a hacer nada fuerte —prometió él. La mirada de sus ojos era más suave que nunca—. Sé que eres un principiante.

—¿Que vas a... a hacer? —balbuceó Louis.

—Besarte —contestó Harry, deslizando la mirada hacia sus clavículas y su pecho.

—¿Ahí? —jadeó él.

Con gran lentitud y delicadeza, sonriendo ante la expresión de su rostro, Harry le subió la camisa, dejando al descubierto los pequeños y redondeados pezones.

—Ahí —susurró. Inclinó la cabeza y deslizó la mejilla por la encendida carne, cuidando de no hacerle ningún daño.

Mientras Louis trataba de adaptarse a tantas y tan agradables nuevas sensaciones, Harry deslizó los labios por su suave y sedosa piel y él sintió que ésta se abría. Harry comenzó a saborearlo con la lengua en una cre­ciente fiebre de necesidad. Louis entrelazó los dedos en su espesa cabellera, sujetándolo contra sí, gimiendo suavemente de placer mientras él se acercaba a sus pe­zones.

—¿Aquí también? —preguntó él, deteniéndose un momento y mirándolo para recibir su consentimiento.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió Louis.

La boca de Harry se abrió obedientemente y tomó el endurecido pezón, comenzando a succionarlo dulce­mente.

Un suave gritito de placer escapó de la garganta de Louis. Sintió que Harry temblaba y, de repente, éste se tumbó de espaldas, arrastrándolo consigo. Lo sostuvo con fuerza a su lado, con las piernas íntimamente entrelazadas, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el rit­mo normal de su respiración.

Louis apoyo una mano sobre su pecho, pero él lo tomó y lo sostuvo con cierta rudeza a su lado.

—Me estoy excitando demasiado —murmuró Harry—. Y tú también. No voy a dejar que vaya tan lejos.

Louis lo miró con abierta curiosidad.

—¿Qué sientes cuando me besas así? —preguntó rápidamente, antes de perder el valor.

—¿Qué sientes tú cuando lo hago?

—No sé... Un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Calor. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Harry, tenso. Sus ojos parecie­ron poseerlo mientras los deslizaba como anhelantes manos por todo su cuerpo—. Tu pecho es pecoso —añadió, con una íntima sonrisa, y rió cuando Louis se ruborizó. Le hizo alzar el rostro y lo besó en la punta de la nariz—. No pienso ir al bar más cercano a coti­llear respecto a tus pecas —susurró al percibir cierta aprensión en la mirada de Louis —. Es un secreto de amante; algo que no se comparte con otras personas. Como la cicatriz de mi tripa.

Louis frunció el ceño ligeramente. Harry tiró hacia bajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros y llevó la mano de Louis hacia la parte visible de una larga y gruesa cica­triz que sobresalía por encima del cinturón.

—Llega hasta mi entrepierna —dijo, solemnemente—. Afortunadamente, no alcanzó las partes más... vitales. Pero la cicatriz va a permanecer ahí siempre.

Louis no apartó la mano.

—Siento que resultaras herido.

Harry sonrió.

—Esto es algo que no he enseñado a nadie —dijo—. Excepto a mis hermanos.

Louis lo miró a los ojos.

—Un secreto de... amantes —susurró, asombrado de poder pensar con tanta facilidad en Harry y en sí mismo en esos términos.

Harry asintió. No sonreía.

—Como las pecas de tu pecho, alrededor de los pezones.

Louis sintió que su respiración se aceleraba de in­mediato y que sus pezones volvían a endurecerse. Frun­ció ligeramente el ceño, porque era una sensación un poco incómoda y aún no lo comprendía.

—Los dos nos inflamamos cuando estamos excita­dos —dijo Harry, mirando la mano de Louis, que había ascendido hasta detenerse sobre sus pectorales—. Es incómodo, ¿verdad?

—Un... un poco —Louis se sentía como un niño en una tienda de caramelos mientras lo miraba—. Me ha gustado lo que... lo que has hecho —susurró.

—A mí también, por eso voy a volver a hacerlo.

Los besos que siguieron no fueron ya indecisos, de prueba, sino lentos, insistentes, excitantes. Fueron be­sos apasionados, dados con la intención de despertar una apasionada respuesta del compañero más reacio.

Louis se encontró aferrándose a Harry como si fuera a ahogarse si lo soltaba. Y cada beso era más íntimo que el siguiente, más exigente, más excitante, más com­pleto.

Cuando Harry apoyó por completo su poderoso cuerpo sobre el de él, Louis no protestó en lo más mí­nimo. Lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y separó las piernas, dando la bienvenida al calor y la dureza de Harry.

—Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? —susurró él íntima­mente junto a su oído, y se movió un poco para asegu­rarse de que Louis lo sintiera.

—¡Harry... !

—Te deseo tanto, Louis...

Harry mordió los labios de Louis con tal intimidad que él sintió que su cuerpo prendía como una antor­cha. Cuando quiso penetrar con la lengua en su boca, la abrió sin oponer resistencia. Cuando le hizo separar más las piernas para encajar mejor entre ellas, se ar­queó hacia él. Y cuando él gimió y encontró con las manos sus pezones, él lo dejó todo a su recaudo.

Harry pensó que nunca podría apartarse a tiempo. Se estremeció convulsivamente debido al esfuerzo. Apar­tó sus caderas y se volvió, tumbándose de espaldas y sosteniendo a Louis contra su costado mientras se es­forzaba por controlar su deseo, y el de él.

—¡No te muevas! —murmuró cuando él se mo­vió para acercarse.

Louis se quedó quieto de inmediato. Podía sentir el poderoso cuerpo de Harry vibrando con el hambre que los besos habían despertado en él. Le fascinaba que lo deseara tanto, cuando no era mas que un principian­te. ¡Sin duda, él no lo era!

Cuando sintió que empezaba a relajarse, suspiró, aliviado. No habría sabido qué decir. Los hombres en aquella condición eran un misterio para él.

—No he tocado a nadie desde que mi prometi­da me dejó —dijo Harry de pronto, con cierta aspereza.

Louis alzó la cabeza y se irguió, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry mientras lo miraba al ros­tro. Había un duro rubor en sus altas mejillas, pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos, llenos de misterio cuando lo miraron.

—Quieres saber por qué he parado.

Louis asintió.

Harry lo besó dulcemente en los labios antes de con­testar.

—Eres virgen.

Parecía tan seguro de ello que Louis no se molestó en confirmárselo.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó. En realidad no veía, pero le pareció una respuesta madura.

Harry rió con suavidad.

—Sospecho que no ves nada —se volvió de pronto hacia Louis, apoyó una mano en su cintura y lo atrajo íntimamente hacia sí. La reacción de su cuerpo fue fiera e inmediata. Él se ruborizó.

—Ya no salgo con nadie—dijo, mirando su boca—. No tengo nada que ver con nadie. Esto... —susurró, moviendo a Louis sutilmente contra la parte más evidente de su cuerpo—... es delicioso y embriagador, e incluso un poco sorprendente. Hacía tiempo que no lo sentía.

La curiosidad pudo con el pudor de Louis.

—Pero yo no tengo experiencia —dijo.

Harry asintió.

—Y crees que haría falta una persona con experien­cia para excitarme tanto.

—Sí.

—Sucede cada vez que te toco —susurró Harry con­tra los labios entreabiertos de Louis—. Una persona ex­perimentada habría comprendido de inmediato por qué me he mostrado tan hostil contigo todo este tiem­po. Tú has tardado meses en darte cuenta.

Cubrió la boca de Louis con la suya casi violenta­mente a la vez que deslizaba la mano dentro de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Pero la caricia sólo duró unos segundos. Se levantó bruscamente, alzando a Louis consigo y sosteniéndolo por la cintura a escasos centímetros.

—Tienes que irte a la cama. Solo. Ahora mismo —dijo, enfáticamente.

Louis lo miró con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón en los ojos.

Harry dejó escapar un ronco gemido y lo abrazó casi temblorosamente.

—Dios santo —susurró en tono casi reverente, como rogando ayuda divina—. ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo, Louis? ¡Casi nos separa una generación!

Louis tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba soñando. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño dulce, sensual, que no quería que acabara.

—Aún puedo sentir tu boca en mi pecho cuando cierro los ojos —susurró.

Harry lo estrechó con tal fuerza que casi le hizo daño. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de dejar que se fuera.

—Nene —dijo, con voz ronca—, esto empieza a resultar peligroso.

—Nunca me habías llamado nene —murmuró Louis.

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de convertirme en tu amante —los ojos de Harry destellaron—. Pero no quiero que sea así... a causa de la mala experiencia que acabas de pasar.

Louis, comprendió, aturdido, cuánto había cambia­do su turbulenta relación en pocos minutos.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y contempló fascinado la expresión del rostro de Harry mientras los miraba.

Sólo tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para que él lo besara, hambriento, abrazándolo con renovado ardor.

Cuando lo soltó, Louis sentía el cuerpo inflamado.

—No podemos seguir adelante —dijo Harry, tratan­do de hablar con firmeza—. ¿Me escuchas?

—Lo intento —dijo Louis, mirándolo a los ojos como si en ellos estuviera la llave del paraíso.

—Te deseo, cariño —dijo Harry, casi con aspere­za—. Te deseo lo suficiente como para seducirte, ¿comprendes? —su mirada bajó hacia la cintura de Louis y, de pronto, se encontró pensando en niños correteando a su alrededor...

✨

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Louis con sua­vidad.

Por un instante, Harry contrajo las manos en tomo a su cintura, pero enseguida recuperó la razón y com­prendió que lo que estaba pensando era imposible. Ce­rró los ojos y respiró lentamente.

Apartó a Louis con una extraña ternura.

—Eres muy joven —dijo—. Sólo pretendía conso­larte. Pero las cosas se me han escapado un poco de las manos. Lo siento.

Louis lo miró a los ojos. Ahora sabía con certeza que lo deseaba, pero también había un matiz de culpabilidad en su expresión. Harry pensaba que era demasia­do joven para algo permanente. O, tal vez, esa era la excusa que utilizaba para ocultar la verdad: que tenía miedo de volver a relacionarse íntimamente porque en el pasado había sufrido mucho.

—De todos modos, gracias por haberme ayudado a olvidar lo sucedido con Sandy —murmuró en tono apagado.

Harry dudó antes de hablar.

—No ha sido sólo eso, Louis —dijo con suavidad—. Pero tienes que comprender cómo son las cosas. Llevo mucho tiempo solo. Me he dejado afectar por ti —res­piró profundamente antes de continuar—. No soy un hombre apto para el matrimonio. Ya no. Pero tú sí.

Louis apretó los dientes y se ruborizó.

—¡No te he propuesto que te cases conmigo! Y no te crees falsas esperanzas, porque no pienso hacerlo. Nunca.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y, por un instante, sus ojos sonrieron.

—¿Nunca? Estoy desolado.

Su humor fue inesperado y sirvió para aligerar la situación.

Louis lo miró de reojo.

—Eres muy atractivo, pero hace falta más que eso para casarse. No tienes ni idea de cocinar y no sabes distinguir un extremo del otro de la fregona. Además, tiras tartas a la cara de la gente.

Harry no podía negar aquello. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente.

—Contigo no acerté —recordó —. Ni siquiera esta­bas en la cocina cuando lo tiré.

Louis alzó una mano.

—Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para pedir excusas. Has quedado definitivamente fuera de mi lista de can­didatos para casarme. Espero que puedas sobrellevar la decepción.

Harry rió con suavidad.

—Yo también lo espero —antes de continuar miró un momento a Louis, que parecía bastante más relaja­do—. ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?

Él asintió y dijo: —Sí, gracias.

Harry sonrió.

—Sandy no volverá, por si estás preocupado. Lo he despedido.

Louis suspiró.

—No puedo decir que lo sienta. No era lo que pa­recía.

—Eso sucede con la mayoría de los hombres. La próxima vez que aceptes salir con otro, quiero saberlo.

Louis lo miró fijamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has oído. Puede que no me consideres apto para casarme contigo —murmuró Harry—, pero pienso cuidar de ti de todos modos —lo miró seria­mente un momento—. Si yo no puedo seducirte, no pienso dejar que lo haga otro.

—¡Pero bueno!

—Puedes estar seguro.

—¿Y si quiero que me seduzcan? —preguntó Louis en tono belicoso.

—Está semana no puedo —replicó Harry irónica­mente—. Tendría que mirar mi agenda.

—¡No me refería a ti!

Harry miró a Louis de arriba abajo y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Hace un rato sí querías —murmuró—. Y yo también.

Louis suspiró.

—Es cierto. Pero no pienso proponerte que te ca­ses conmigo, ni aunque me lo ruegues de rodillas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me rompes el corazón.

Louis rió a pesar de sí mismo.

—Seguro —dijo, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Louis...

Él se volvió de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

La expresión de Harry era solemne.

—Te han hablado de él, ¿verdad?

Se refería a si sus hermanos le habían hablado so­bre su compromiso roto. Louis no simuló no saber nada.

—Sí, lo hicieron.

—Fue hace años, pero he tardado mucho en supe­rarlo. Ella también era muy joven, y pensaba que yo era el hombre que quería. Pero en cuanto me perdió de vista se buscó a otro.

—Y crees que yo haría lo mismo porque no soy lo suficientemente maduro —dijo Louis.

Harry suspiró.

—Más o menos. Tienes muy poca experiencia, ca­riño. Podría tratarse de un mero caso de deseo repri­mido.

—Si esa es mi excusa, ¿cuál es la tuya? —Louis frunció los labios—. ¿La abstinencia?

—Exacto. Y pienso mantenerme firme en esa de­claración.

Louis rió con suavidad.

—Cobarde.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—No lo dudes. Me he quemado y tengo cicatrices que lo prueban.

—Y yo soy demasiado joven como para estar ena­morado de ti.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía más deprisa. Pensar en Louis enamorado de él hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

—Exacto —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró abierta­mente—. Demasiado joven.

—De acuerdo. Sólo quería cerciorarme —Louis abrió la puerta. Un poderoso trueno estalló en el silen­cio que siguió.

—¿Te asustan las tormentas? —preguntó Harry.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y a ti?

—Te lo diré mañana.

Louis miró a Harry, desconcertado.

—Supongo que has pasado suficiente tiempo entre el ganado como para saber que las tormentas pueden complicar las cosas en un rancho —continuó Harry­—. Si se desata la tormenta, tendremos que salir a contro­lar la situación. Tú puedes quedarte tumbado en tu confortable y caliente cama pensando en todos noso­tros mientras nos empapamos hasta los huesos.

Louis pensó en lo malo que podía ser un catarro en verano.

—Ponte una gabardina.

Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo, jefe.

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa,

—Buenas noches, Harry. Gracias por rescatar­me.

—No podemos permitir que le suceda nada al cocinero de la familia —dijo Harry—. Nos moriríamos de hambre.

Cuando Louis salió, él permaneció quieto donde es­taba, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo aún rever­berando a causa del placer que él le había dado. Era demasiado joven. Su mente lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer comprenderlo...

A pesar de la tormenta, Louis durmió como un tron­co aquella noche. El recuerdo de la tierna pasión de Harry había borrado casi por completo los malos re­cuerdos con que lo había dejado Gaines.

Por la mañana, como de costumbre, preparó el de­sayuno, pero no se presentó nadie a comer. Uno de los hombres, empapado y con aspecto agotado, se acercó a explicar por qué no había ido nadie a desayunar.

Al parecer, el viento, combinado con la intensa llu­via, había hecho caer varios robles sobre las cercas del rancho. Tras reunir el ganado escapado habían tenido que arreglar la cerca. Agotados, los hombres se habían acostado cuando ya era de día.

Casi era mediodía cuando los hermanos bajaron a la cocina. El desayuno había ido a parar al gallinero y a los perros, pero Louis había preparado ternera y pata­tas en salsa.

Rey y Leo le dedicaron una sonrisa al entrar, y para su sorpresa, Harry le dedicó una mirada abierta­mente afectuosa antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—No sé cómo te las arreglas para mantener la co­mida siempre caliente —dijo Leo—. Gracias, Louis. Cuando hemos vuelto esta mañana estábamos real­mente agotados.

—Supongo que habéis pasado una dura noche —dijo Louis.

Leo lo miró con curiosidad.

—Hemos sabido que tú tampoco lo pasaste preci­samente bien —dijo, arrepintiéndose de su desenfada­do comentario al ver el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Louis—. Lamento no haber podido ponerle la mano encima a Gaines antes de que desapareciera del ran­cho.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Rey.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Harry, sonriendo mali­ciosamente—. Yo le presté suficiente atención por los tres —al ver que Louis se esforzaba en abrir un bote de mermelada sin conseguirlo, añadió con suavidad—. ­Dámelo, yo lo haré.

Aún ruborizado, él se lo dio. Sus manos se roza­ron y se miraron un intenso momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los hermanos.

Harry abrió la tapa y dejó el bote sobre la mesa mientras Louis iba a por unas cucharas.

Cuando volvió, dijo: —Si os parece bien, he pensado matricularme en la escuela técnica local. Para las clases de horticultura.

—Por supuesto —dijo Leo—. Adelante.

Harry alzó la mirada de su plato y volvió a bajarla enseguida. No podía retener a Louis. No le pertenecía. Necesitaba una ocupación, algo que le sirviera de apo­yo. No le gustaba la idea de que se ocupara de la casa para nadie más. Louis estaba a salvo en el rancho; era posible que no lo estuviera en otro sitio. Aunque se matriculara para el curso de horticultura, aún podría trabajar en el rancho para ellos.

—Podría quedarme a vivir en... en la residencia de estudiantes, si queréis —continuó Louis.

Aquello hizo que Harry volviera a alzar la cabeza.

—¿Vivir en la residencia de estudiantes? ¿Para qué?

Su sorpresa liberó parte de la melancolía que había en el corazón de Louis.

—Dijiste que podía quedarme hasta el verano —murmuró—. Ya estamos en verano. No dijiste nada de que me quedara hasta el otoño.

Harry parecía acorralado.

—No encontrarás con facilidad otro trabajo en oto­ño. Los estudiantes suelen tenerlos copados —dijo, con aspereza. Volvió a mirar su plato—. Quédate has­ta el invierno.

Louis se preguntó por qué Leo y Rey estarían mi­rando tan fijamente sus tazas.

—¿Está demasiado fuerte el café? —preguntó, pre­ocupado.

—No... está... bien —Leo se atragantó y tosió—. ­Creo que he pillado un catarro. Lo siento. Necesito un pañuelo...

—¡Yo también! —estalló Rey.

Casi tiraron las sillas en su prisa por salir de la co­cina. Unas risas apagadas llegaron hasta ésta incluso cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Idiotas —murmuró Harry. Miró a Louis y sintió que algo rozaba su corazón, algo tan suave como una mariposa. Apenas podía respirar.

A pesar de sí mismo, Louis lo miró con ojos amoro­sos. Sabía que Harry quería que se fuera, pero no dejaba de retrasar su marcha porque sentía lástima por él.

—No me importa quedarme en la residencia de es­tudiantes, si quieres que me vaya —repitió con suavi­dad.

Harry se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él. Apoyó sus grandes manos en los hombros de Louis y lo miró con gesto preocupado. Ya formaba parte de él. Le ha­cía burbujear por dentro, como si hubiera bebido champán. Su tacto, su sabor, se habían convertido de pronto en algo familiar.

—¿Cómo te mantendrías sin trabajo? —preguntó, realistamente.

—Podría trabajar por horas en el instituto.

—¿Y quién cocinaría para nosotros? ¿Quién nos cui­dará cuando estemos cansados? ¿Quién recordará poner los despertadores? ¿Quién me reñirá cuando no me pon­ga la gabardina? —preguntó Harry, afectuosamente.

Louis se encogió de hombros. La cálida sensación de las fuertes manos de Harry en ellos era muy agradable.

Él le hizo alzar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Un intenso calor comenzó a palpitar en el interior de su cuerpo. No podía permitirse ceder a lo que estaba sin­tiendo. Sobre todo allí, en lo cocina, donde sus herma­nos podían entrar en cualquier momento.

Pero, mientras pensaba aquello, sus rebeldes ma­nos enmarcaron el rostro de Louis y lo besó con ternura en los labios.

—No deberías dejarme hacer esto —dijo, con voz ronca.

—No te dejo —aseguró Louis—. Hago todo lo posi­ble por resistirme —alzó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Harry.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó contra su boca.

—Sí. Me resisto todo lo que puedo. ¿No se nota?

—Me gusta cómo te resistes...

En breves instantes el beso se volvió ardiente. Harry estrechó a Louis contra sí y gimió de pasión.

Sólo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose logró que se separaran. Harry volvió a sentarse y trató de re­cuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Louis dio la espalda a Leo y a Rey hasta que logró recuperar la compostura. Pero no se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban ligeramente inflamados y que el brillo de su mirada resultaba igualmente revelador.

Mientras, Harry se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo. Empezaba a sentir una auténtica fijación por aquel muchacho de pelo despeinado y rostro luminoso. Era demasia­do joven para él. Lo sabía, pero no lograba mantener las manos apartadas de él. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

Si no encontraba algo en que ocuparse, y pronto, iba a acabar seduciéndolo. Y eso sería el fin del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Louis tomó prestado uno de los vehículos del rancho y condujo hasta el Instituto Técnico de Jacobsville. No le costó encontrar el de­partamento de admisiones. Le dieron unos papeles para rellenar y de allí fue al departamento de ayuda financiera, donde rellenó otros formularios.

No terminó con los trámites hasta la hora de co­mer, pero salió del instituto con la sensación de haber aprovechado bien el tiempo.

De regreso al rancho, se detuvo en una cafetería local y pidió café y un sándwich mientras pensaba en su situación.

Harry decía que no quería que se fuera, ¿pero lo de­cía en serio, o sólo sentía lástima por él? Sin duda, le gustaba besarlo, pero también decía que no quería seguir haciéndolo. Tal vez ese era el problema. Su presencia le hacía olvidar todos los motivos por los que no debía relacionarse con él.

Si se iba, el problema de Harry se resolvería. Pero in­sistía en que no quería que se fuera. La situación era un rompecabezas que Louis no parecía capaz de resolver.

El sándwich apenas sabía, aunque era de ternera, uno de sus favoritos. Lo dejó sobre el plato y lo miró distraídamente.

—¿Estás pensando si comértelo? —preguntó Leo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él. Se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó en el asiento contiguo y pi­dió a la camarera un café.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —preguntó Louis.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo. Tengo que estar en el rancho de Brewster dentro de una hora para asistir a una reunión de negocios. Supongo que comeremos pollo de plástico con patatas demasiado hechas —murmuró—. Ojalá fueras tú el cocinero, y no la hija de Brewster. Es muy bonita, y he oído que aspira a ser cantante de ópera, pero no es capaz de preparar bien ni una sopa de lata.

Parecía tan disgustado que Louis no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Vas tú sólo o te acompañan tus hermanos?

—Vamos Harry y yo. Rey ha volado esta mañana a Tulsa a cerrar un negocio.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—¿Le gusta a Harry la señorita Brewster?

Leo dudó.

—A Harry no le gustan nadie. Punto. Creía que ya lo sabías.

—Has dicho que es bonita.

—Como muchas de las chicas cuyos padres están en el negocio del ganado —asintió Leo—. Algunas in­cluso pueden cocinar. Pero como ya sabes, Harry renun­ció a los amantes cuando su prometida optó por un hombre más joven. Pero lo cierto es que el tipo era sólo tres años menor que él. Ella utilizó la edad como excusa, pero la verdad es que no quería a Harry. El otro también tenía dinero, y además, la quería.

—Ya veo.

Leo dio un sorbo a su café y frunció el ceño pensa­tivamente.

—Ya te he comentado alguna vez cómo reacciona Harry casi siempre en cuanto a relaciones. Huye de ellas —sonrió—. Y lleva haciendo lo posible por huir de ti desde estas navidades.

Louis lo miró con el corazón en los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Quiere que empieces el curso de horticultura para alejar la tentación de su camino. Pero también quiere que sigas en el rancho mientras asistas al curso, por si conoces a algún soltero disponible en el instituto. Creo que planea salvarte de ellos.

La confusión de Louis fue evidente.

—Harry ha dicho que no debes exponerte ante potenciales seductores sin que estemos nosotros delante para protegerte —continuó Leo.

Louis no sabía si reír o llorar. Cuando fue a hablar, Leo lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

—Piensa que deberías volver al rancho a diario.

—¿Pero no te das cuenta de que no quiere que esté en el rancho? —preguntó Louis con tristeza—. ¡No para de salir para mantenerse alejado de mí!

—Si no lo afectaras tanto, no se iría —dijo Leo ra­zonablemente.

—No puedo pasarme la vida esperando que Harry cambie de opinión sobre mí. Me conoce hace casi un año y seguimos igual.

—Al menos ha dejado de tirar las tartas contra las paredes.

—¡Porque yo he dejado de hacerlas!

Leo miró su reloj y hizo una mueca.

—Me encantaría quedarme a hablar de recetas contigo, pero llego tarde —se levantó y sonrió—. No te entristezcas, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a arreglar.

No era eso lo que Louis pensaba, pero Leo se fue antes de que pudiera expresar su pensamiento en pala­bras.

✨

Fue inevitable que al día siguiente, durante la cena, Leo sacara a relucir el tema de la hija de Brewster.

—Esa Janie Brewster no está mal, ¿verdad? —murmuró entre bocado y bocado de pollo asado—. Aunque también es cierto que habría destrozado este pollo.

Harry lo miró rápidamente, como si el comentario lo hubiera desconcertado. Entonces miró a Louis, que pa­recía examinar atentamente el contenido de su plato, y comprendió de inmediato lo que Leo trataba de hacer.

Tomó un bocado de pollo antes de replicar.

—Nunca llegará a ser una buena cocinera. Ni si­quiera una buena esposa —añadió deliberadamente—. Lo sabe todo.

—Tiene un título universitario.

—En psicología —dijo Harry—. Me psicoanalizó durante toda la comida —miró a Louis —. Al parecer, el hecho de tener una serpiente implica que tengo un intenso sentimiento reprimido de inadaptación.

Louis abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Lo tienes?

Harry asintió.

—Y no como zanahorias porque también tengo una necesidad oculta de desafiar a mi madre.

Louis se llevó la servilleta a la boca, tratando de no reír.

—Has olvidado el comentario que hizo sobre los espárragos —recordó Leo.

Harry pareció incómodo.

—Ese podemos olvidarlo.

—¡Pero si es el mejor! —Leo se volvió hacia Louis—. Janie dijo que Harry no come espárragos por­que los asocia con la im...

—¡Cállate! —rugió Harry.

Leo, que en ningún momento había tenido inten­ción de repetir por completo el descarado comentario sexual, se limitó a sonreír.

—De acuerdo.

Louis dedujo que la palabra que había interrumpido Harry era _«impotencia»._ Y estaba en posición de decirle a Leo que no era una palabra que pudiera aplicarse a su hermano mayor, pero no se le habría ocurrido hacerlo.

Cuando, involuntariamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry, se ruborizó al ver el malicioso brillo que había en éstos, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

Leo observó la escena, tratando de contener la risa.

—Tengo un montón de trabajo retrasado esperán­dome en el despacho —dijo Harry al cabo de un minu­to, levantándose.

—He preparado un postre —dijo Louis de inmediato.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

—No como dulces. Ya lo sabes.

Louis sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Este postre te gustará. No es nada convencional.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero tendrás que traér­melo al despacho. Y tampoco me vendría mal un café.

—Desde luego.

Leo dejó su servilleta en la mesa.

—Muy bien, tú ocúpate del trabajo duro. Yo voy a ir al bar de Shea a ver si encuentro a Billy Telford. Prometió darme el precio de ese toro Salers que nos interesa. Se está retrasando porque espera sacarles más a los Tremaynes, pero no creo que ellos se lo va­yan a comprar. Voy a ver si le invito a unas copas y consigo sacarle un buen precio.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió Harry—. No pienso volver a pagar tu fianza. Y lo digo en serio.

—¡Tú también bebes de vez en cuando! —replicó Leo, indignado.

—Pero siempre me lo tomo con tranquilidad, cosa que tú no haces. Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado la última vez que te desmadraste en Jacobsville.

—Acababa de obtener mi licenciatura —contestó Leo—. Tenía que celebrarlo.

—Celebrarlo sí. Pero no destrozar el bar. Y a va­rios clientes.

—Según recuerdo, Corrigan y Rey me echaron una mano.

—Menudos elementos estáis hechos —murmuró Louis.

Harry lo miró.

—Yo ya nunca me excedo con el alcohol.

—Yo tampoco —se apresuró a añadir Leo—. Y no he dicho que hoy fuera a emborracharme. Sólo pensa­ba hacer que Billy se tomara unas copas. Es mucho más manejable cuando no está sobrio.

Harry movió un dedo admonitorio ante su hermano.

—Nada que firme estando borracho será legal. Re­cuérdalo.

Leo alzó ambas manos.

—¡Por Dios santo, Harry!

—Podemos pasarnos sin ese toro.

—¡No podemos! Es todo un campeón —Leo habló con auténtica pasión—. Nunca he visto un animal tan hermoso. Es saludable, fuerte, lustroso... ¡lo quiero!

Harry intercambió una divertida mirada con Louis.

—Al parecer, es amor —murmuró.

—Con todo mi respeto a las mujeres —dijo Leo, suspirando—, no hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que un toro con casta en sus primeros años.

—No me extraña que no te hayas casado, pervertido —dijo Harry.

—¡No quiero casarme con el toro, sólo quiero te­nerlo! Tu programa de cría va a seguir adelante. Pero yo tengo ideas. _Grandes ideas._ ¡Y necesito ese toro! —Leo se puso enérgicamente el sombrero y se levan­tó—. ¡Y de un modo u otro, Billy va a vendérmelo! —se volvió y salió con paso decidido de la cocina.

—¿Es de verdad tan bueno ese toro? —preguntó Louis.

Harry rió.

—Supongo que si —movió la cabeza—. Pero creo que Leo tiene segundas intenciones.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—No importa —Harry miró a Louis cálidamente un momento—. Trae tu postre misterioso al despacho cuando lo tengas listo. Y no olvides el café.

—No, jefe —replicó él con una sonrisa coqueta.

Louis dio los últimos toques al bonito postre y lo colocó en una bandeja junto a la taza de café que a Harry le gustaba tomar después de la cena. Llevó la bandeja al estudio, donde Harry se hallaba inclinado so­bre el escritorio con un lápiz en una mano y la cabeza apoyada en la otra, repasando una hoja llena de anota­ciones.

Cuando lo vio entrar se levantó, tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el borde del escritorio.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza lo que parecía una espuma blanca y elástica con crema en lo alto.

—Es un Paulova en miniatura —explicó Louis—. Es merengue duro con un centro blando lleno de fruta fresca y crema batida. Lleva mucho rato hacerlo, pero está muy bueno. Al menos, eso pienso.

Harry tomó el tenedor y lo hundió lentamente en el postre. Este crujió ligeramente. Intrigado, se llevó un trozo a la boca y lo saboreó. Se deshizo en su lengua.

—Está muy rico —dijo, sorprendido.

—Suponía que te gustaría —dijo Louis, radiante—. En realidad no es un postre muy dulce. Es como co­mer una nube.

Harry rió.

—Es una buena descripción —se sentó en la gran silla de cuero giratoria que había tras su escritorio con el plato en la mano. Pero no empezó a comer de inme­diato—. Ven aquí.

—¿Quién, yo? —preguntó Louis.

—Sí, tú.

Louis se acercó.

—Dijiste que no debía dejarte hacerme cosas...

—¿Dije eso? —preguntó Harry en tono de burlona sorpresa.

—Sí, lo dijiste.

—Pues ignóralo. Seguro que estaba loco cuando lo dije.

Louis rió con suavidad mientras Harry lo tomaba por la cintura y le hacía sentarse en su regazo, apoyándolo contra su ancho pecho.

Luego volvió a tomar un trozo de postre con el te­nedor y lo acercó a los labios de Louis.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —dijo él, sonriendo después de probarlo.

Harry tomó un nuevo bocado.

—Es único. Seguro que a los otros les encantaría. Mmmm —murmuró, pensativo—. Así que lo has he­cho sólo para mí, ¿no?

Louis se acurrucó contra él.

—Trabajas más que los demás. He pensado que merecías algo especial.

Harry sonrió cálidamente.

—No soy el único que trabaja duro por aquí. ¿Quién se dedica a frotar el suelo de la cocina a mano y de rodillas después de que le comprara una máquina que lo hace?

—Es una máquina muy bonita, y aprecio de ver­dad que lo compraras. Pero se limpia mejor con un ce­pillo. Es la única manera de sacar las manchas del li­nóleo y me gusta tener la cocina muy limpia.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Se supone que a una persona moderna no le gusta frotar los suelos de rodi­llas. Normalmente quieren un título universitario para trabajar, independizarse y competir.

Louis volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

—No quiero ningún título universitario. Quiero cultivar rosas.

Harry le dio un poco más de postre y luego terminó lo que quedaba en el plato. Después alargó un brazo para tomar la taza de café.

—Yo te lo doy —Louis se levantó del regazo de Harry, y le preparó el café como le gustaba.

Él lo tomó y volvió a hacer que se sentara en su re­gazo. Era agradable tenerlo así.

También compartió el café con él.

Louis apoyó una mano en la de Harry mientras sorbía el líquido, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo fascinaban. Se preguntó a qué vendría aquella repentina cercanía después de lo distanciados que habían estado.

Harry estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Le gustaba te­ner a Louis así, tocándolo. Llenaba de alegría y encanto el vacío que había en su interior. Estando tan cerca de él no se sentía tan solo.

—¿Por qué rosas? —preguntó cuando acabaron el café.

—Son unas flores muy antiguas —dijo Louis—. Tienen nobleza, historia. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que la emperatriz Josefina era famosa por su jardín de rosas y que a pesar de estar en guerra con Inglaterra conse­guía que le llegaran rosas desde allí a través de las líneas enemigas?

Harry le acarició la mano con ternura.

—Yo nunca me he interesado demasiado por las flores. Nuestra madre no era especialmente aficionada a la jardinería —murmuró.

Louis se irguió un poco para poder mirarlo al rostro. Parecía amargado.

Alzó una mano hasta su boca y deslizó un dedo por sus firmes labios.

—No debes vivir en el pasado —dijo—. Hay todo un mundo ahí fuera esperando a que lo veas y a que vivas en él.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista después de la vida que has llevado? —quiso saber Harry.

—Supongo que soy un optimista incurable —dijo Louis—. He visto tanto la parte fea de la vida que nunca paso por alto algo agradable. Ha sido estupendo vi­vir aquí, formar parte de una familia, a pesar de que sólo trabajo para vosotros.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y besó distraídamente sus dedos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Me gusta como cocinas.

—Pero no soy bonito —murmuró Louis—, y no puedo psicoanalizarte guiándome por las verduras que tomas.

—Gracias a Dios.

Louis rió.

Harry le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Muy gracioso Leo sacando el tema de los espá­rragos —sus ojos se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se des­vaneció mientras miraba a Louis con incipiente de­seo—. Sabías lo que iba a decir, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa como para permitirle hablar.

—Me pareció interesante que comer espárragos significara impotencia —murmuró Harry irónicamente, sonriendo al ver el rubor de Louis—. Pero tú y yo po­dríamos haberle dicho a la señorita Brewster que los espárragos mentían, ¿verdad, Louis?

Él escondió su ardiente rostro contra el pecho de Harry, sintiendo la resonancia de su risa.

—Lo siento —dijo él junto a su oído—. No debería burlarme de ti. Pero es irresistible. Me encanta cómo te ruborizas —lo estrechó contra sí y le hizo volver el ros­tro para buscar su suave boca—. Me gustan tantas co­sas de ti, Louis —susurró junto a sus labios.

Él alzó un brazo para rodearlo por el cuello mientras el beso crecía y crecía.

Harry se apartó un momento, lo miró al rostro y lue­go deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

Sin la más mínima duda, alzó una mano y lo apoyó sobre uno lado de pecho, cubriéndolo abiertamente, haciendo que el pezón se endureciera con las caricias.

Los labios de Louis se entreabrieron a causa de la excitación, y Harry se inclinó hacia él y tomó en su boca su suspiro.

Louis no tenía la experiencia necesaria para saber lo raro que era aquel mutuo encanto, pero él sí. Con al­gunos resultaba placentero, pero con Louis era como caminar entre fuegos artificiales. Disfrutaba de cada cosa de él, desde cómo se acurrucaba contra él cuando lo tocaba hasta la anhelante forma en que abría su boca para él.

Dejó escapar un ronco sonido de su garganta y deslizó la mano entre ellos, buscando ciegamente los botones de la camisa de Louis. Él permaneció sumi­samente entre sus brazos, permitiendo que le abriera la camisa, dejando que le desabrochara botón por botón.

No necesitaba decirle a Harry que le gustaba cómo miraba su cuerpo. Él lo acarició delicadamente, mirán­dolo para observar sus reacciones.

Pensó que tal vez lo amaba, que debía amarlo para permitir que lo tocara así. El corazón se le subió a la garganta mientras deslizaba un dedo en torno a un de­licado pezón.

Louis se estremeció contra él y un dulce gemido es­capó de entre sus labios. Harry supo que iba a perder el control, pero ya no le importó.

Se puso en pie y le quitó la blusa an­tes de alzarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta el diván.

Se tumbó junto a él, colocando abiertamente una pierna entre las suyas.

—¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es esto? —murmuró.

Louis alargó los brazos para soltarle los botones de la camisa.

—No lo es, porque no estamos haciendo... nada —contestó con humor mientras apartaba la camisa de Harry a ambos lados de su pecho—. Eres tan... hermoso —añadió en un susurro, tocándolo.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Louis... —hizo sonar su nombre como un ruego para que se apiadara de él.

—Oh, vamos, por favor —Louis lo atrajo hacia sí, de manera que sus pechos se tocaran. Lo estrechó con fuerza mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Harry se movió para colocarse entre sus piernas, presionándolo de un modo nuevo y urgente.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Él le devol­vió la mirada abiertamente, consciente de que Harry po­día perder la cabeza allí mismo y de que a él no le importaría.

Él se movió deliberadamente contra él, y su ca­beza empezó a dar vueltas de placer. Rió sin humor.

—Si alguna vez hubiera imaginado que un virgen podría hacer que me volviera completamente loco...

Louis, que estaba acariciando la espalda de Harry, de­tuvo repentinamente el movimiento de sus manos.

—¿Loco? —susurró.

—¿Es que te has vuelto insensible de cintura para abajo? —preguntó Harry entre dientes—. ¿No sientes lo que me ha pasado?

—Bueno... sí —dijo Louis, inseguro—. ¿No es nor­mal?

Harry rió a pesar de la tensión.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad, nene? No sabes cuánto te deseo —murmuró con ternura.

—Yo también te deseo —dijo Louis, tímidamente.

Harry suspiró como si estuviera soportando todo el peso del mundo. Deslizó la mano bajo las caderas de Louis y lo alzó hacia sí lenta y sensualmente, apoyándolo contra la dura y palpitante evidencia de su excitación.

Louis se puso repentinamente rígido y un gritito sur­gió de su garganta al sentir el calor y el poder de Harry de forma tan íntima.

—Cuando se pone así —susurró él junto a su oído—, un hombre es capaz de mentir, engañar, robar, o incluso matar para liberarse. Si yo fuera menos de­cente, te diría cualquier cosa para lograr que te quita­ras los vaqueros enseguida.

—¡Quitarme los vaqueros...!

La conmoción en la voz de Louis hizo que se rom­piera la tensión. Harry alzó la cabeza y rompió a reír a pesar de la urgencia que tan palpablemente manifesta­ba su cuerpo.

—Supongo que no creerás que podríamos hacerlo a través de ellos, ¿no? —preguntó.

Louis se puso escarlata. ¡Y el bruto de Harry se estaba riendo! Le golpeó el hombro, enfadado.

—¡No te burles de mí!

Sin poder contener la risa, Harry se apartó y se tum­bó junto a él en el diván.

—Justo cuando creo que voy a enloquecer, te com­portas como un chiquillo.

—¡No soy un chiquillo! —protestó Louis.

Él le acarició el pelo y suspiró profundamente mientras la urgencia de su cuerpo se iba relajando.

—Si seguimos haciendo esto —dijo en tono afec­tuoso—, ruborizado o no, acabarías sin los pantalones.

—¡Como que iba a permitir que me los quitaras!

—No sólo lo permitirías, sino que me ayudarías —replicó Harry—. Aún no he tratado de seducirte de ver­dad —añadió con suavidad—. Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti, y hay algunos trucos que aún no he utili­zado.

Louis aspiró con placer el viril aroma de su cuerpo.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Harry se inclinó y susurró algo junto a su oído.

—¡Harry!

Él besó el conmocionado rostro de Louis, haciéndo­le cerrar la boca con cálidos y tiernos besos.

—Tienes mucho que aprender y yo estoy deseando enseñarte —dijo al cabo de un minuto—. Pero tengo demasiados principios como para seducir a alguien que trabaja para mí —suspiró y lo estrechó contra sí—. ­Dios santo, Louis, ¿cómo nos hemos metido en esta si­tuación?

—Tú has insistido en que me sentara en tu regazo mientras tomabas el postre —replicó él razonable­mente.

—Sucedió mucho antes —replicó Harry—. Hace meses. Me he esforzado como un loco por mantenerte a distancia.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, abrazados, es­cuchando los apagados sonidos de la noche que llega­ban del exterior.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Louis final­mente.

Harry contrajo los brazos.

—Tanto como quiero dejar de respirar.

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron a Louis. Él sentía lo mismo, pero Harry seguía sin mencionar nada permanente.

Finalmente, Harry lo soltó y se levantó del diván, cuidando de no mirarlo mientras recogía la camisa y la colocaba junto a él.

—Será mejor... —señaló las prendas sin concluir la frase.

Louis se vistió rápidamente, mirando la larga espal­da de Harry mientras éste tocaba distraídamente los pa­peles de su escritorio.

Luego se puso en pie y pasó junto a él para recoger la bandeja.

—Voy a llevar esto a la cocina.

Harry asintió sin hablar. Estaba demasiado conmo­cionado a causa de las conflictivas emociones que sentía como para expresarlas en palabras.

Pero cuando Louis fue a tomar la bandeja, apoyó brevemente una mano en la suya.

—Había decidido no asistir a una conferencia so­bre nueva legislación ganadera en Kansas City —dijo con suavidad—, pero voy a ir. Rey volverá por la ma­ñana, antes de que me vaya, y Leo estará aquí.

Louis lo miró con sus grandes ojos, sin decir nada, y Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Maldijo entre dientes.

—No funcionaría, Louis —murmuró—. ¡Sabes que no funcionaría!

Él se encogió levemente de hombros y bajó la mirada.

—De acuerdo.

—Te gustará el instituto —se obligó a decir Harry—. Habrá chicos de tu edad, chicos agradables, no como los que has conocido hasta ahora.

—Claro.

—Puedes ir y venir a diario —añadió Harry al cabo de un momento—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que dejes tu trabajo aquí mientras estudias. Y yo me ase­guraré de que no volvamos a estar a solas, como aho­ra...

Louis tragó con esfuerzo y se obligó a sonreír.

—De acuerdo.

Harry observó cómo tomaba la bandeja y salía de la habitación. Cuando, finalmente, cerró la puerta, fue como si acabara de encerrarse a sí mismo en una pri­sión.

✨

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar elegante­mente vestido con un traje gris. Su bolsa de viaje ya estaba preparada junto a la puerta, jun­to con su sombrero Stetson. Louis tuvo que esforzarse para no mirarlo demasiado abiertamente mientras ser­vía el desayuno.

Rey, también trajeado, llegó poco después. Él, como Harry, nunca ganaría un concurso de belle­za, pero le sentaban muy bien los trajes. Resultaba elegante de un modo ligeramente peligroso y sexy. Louis se alegró de ser inmune a él, y se preguntó vaga­mente si habría habido alguna vez una persona especial en su vida.

—Me siento como Cenicienta antes del baile —murmuró Leo, mirando a sus hermanos. Él vestía los habituales vaqueros, camisa y botas.

Harry no reaccionó, pero Rey se agachó para mirar por debajo de la mesa y comprobar si su hermano lle­vaba puesto un vestido.

—Muy gracioso —dijo Leo—. Estaba hablando metafóricamente. No suelo ponerme vestidos.

—Haces bien, sobre todo con lo peludas que tienes las piernas —replicó Rey. Mirando a Harry, preguntó—: ¿Sales de viaje?

Harry asintió.

—Voy a esa conferencia sobre legislación ganade­ra en Kansas City. He decidido que será mejor asistir. La prensa no nos mantiene al día sobre los cambios de legislación, y he oído algunos rumores que no me han gustado.

—Yo también los he oído —dijo Leo.

—Tenemos que empezar a controlar mejor nues­tros negocios —continuó Harry—. Todas las reglas y regulaciones del mundo no sirven de nada si no se cumplen —miró a Leo—. Deberías haber conservado tu plaza en el comité legislativo de la asociación de ganaderos.

Leo asintió.

—Es cierto, pero ya sabes lo ocupado que estaba en esas fechas.

—Si vuelven a pedirte que lo ocupes, acepta.

—Desde luego —Leo miró a Harry—. ¿Por qué no entras tú también en el comité?

Harry sonrió.

—Ya tengo más trabajo del que puedo abarcar, como comprobarás cuando veas el papeleo en el estu­dio. Ayer sólo metí la mitad de los datos en el ordena­dor. Tendrás que llevarle el resto a Margie para que termine el trabajo.

—Desde luego.

Ni Leo ni Rey notaron que Louis se había vuelto deli­beradamente hacia el fregadero, porque conocía el moti­vo por el que Harry no había terminado el trabajo. No quería que sus hermanos vieran cómo se ruborizaba.

Harry sí lo notó, pero no lo miró, porque sabía que en las últimas semanas su expresión lo delataba clara­mente en todo lo referente a Louis. Terminó su café y se levantó.

—Me voy. Trataré de estar de vuelta el próximo fin de semana. Podéis localizarme en el Airport Hilton si me necesitáis.

—No te necesitaremos —dijo Leo, sonriendo­—. Que lo pases bien.

Involuntariamente, Harry miró a Louis, pensando en lo vacía que iba a estar su vida, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. Se había encariñado demasiado con aquel pequeño de preciosos ojos azules.

—Cuidad a Louis mientras estoy fuera —dijo, tra­tando de bromear.

—Yo cuidaré de mí mismo —replicó Louis, obli­gándose a sonreír para que Harry no percibiera cuánto lo entristecía su marcha.

—No nos has contado qué tal te fue con la matrí­cula en el instituto —dijo Leo de repente.

—Oh, me aceptaron sin ningún problema. El curso empieza dentro de tres semanas —tratando de mos­trarse especialmente animado, Louis añadió—: Estoy deseando empezar.

—Ya veo —replicó Harry en tono inesperadamente irónico. Tras añadir algunas cosas de las que debían ocuparse sus hermanos mientras estaba de viaje, se fue.

Louis se preguntó por qué le habría irritado la men­ción del curso que iba a hacer. Ya le había dicho va­rias veces que le parecía bien que lo hiciera. Su com­portamiento resultaba desconcertante.

Harry pensaba lo mismo mientras se ponía el som­brero, tomaba su bolsa de viaje y salía por la puerta. Sabía que Louis había ido a matricularse en el curso de horticultura, pero ahora era un hecho. Pensó en la noche anterior, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, anhelan­do sus besos, y luego pensó en todos los hombres jó­venes que conocería cuando empezara el curso. El mero pensamiento le produjo un intenso malestar.

No podía olvidar a la mujer que lo abandonó por un hombre más joven.

Entró en el todo terreno y condujo hasta el aero­puerto, pero su corazón seguía en el rancho. Louis iba a ir al instituto y él lo iba a perderlo. Pero no enseguida, se consoló. Seguiría viviendo en el rancho. Eso le da­ría tiempo para aclararse. Y Louis tampoco tenía por qué conocer a otro hombre de inmediato.

Tenía tiempo. Aquel pensamiento le sirvió de con­suelo y apartó a un lado sus preocupaciones.

Harry no se habría sentido tan relajado si hubiera visto la limusina negra que se detuvo frente a la casa del rancho apenas dos horas después de que se fuera.

Rey y Leo ya habían salido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Louis fue a abrir. Se encontró frente a un hombre alto, de expresión seria, que llevaba un maletín negro.

—¿El señorito Louis Tomlinson? —preguntó, educa­damente.

Para Louis fue un choque escuchar su nombre completo. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo llamaban solo Louis que casi había olvidado que se trataba de un nombre con apellido.

—Sí —contestó, cauteloso.

El hombre alargó una mano hacia él.

—Soy Clint Matherson —dijo, estrechando la mano de Louis—. El último abogado que tuvo su ma­dre.

—¿Que tuvo...?

—Siento tener que comunicarle que su madre mu­rió hace casi un mes en Singapur. Hasta ahora me ha sido imposible ponerme en contacto con usted. lo he localizado a través de una agencia de detectives, pero hasta hace una semana no recibí la información. Lo siento mucho.

Tal vez Louis habría lamentado perderla si hubiera mostrado el más mínimo afecto por él, pero nunca fue así.

—No sabía dónde estaba —contestó, sinceramen­te—. No nos comunicábamos desde que cumplí los dieciséis.

—Sí, él me lo dijo. Le ha dejado unas acciones de una empresa de exportaciones de Singapur —aña­dió el hombre—. ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos a ha­blar del testamento?

—Lo siento —dijo Louis, apartándose de la puer­ta—. Por supuesto. Pase, por favor.

Condujo al hombre al cuarto de estar. Tras ocupar uno de los sillones, éste sacó unos papeles de su male­tín y los dejó sobre lo mesa de café.

—No puedo darle demasiada información sobre la empresa. Lo cierto es que la existencia de esas accio­nes también ha supuesto una sorpresa para mí. Su ma­dre no me pidió consejo antes de invertir su dinero en ellas. ¿Sabía que hace seis años se casó con un rico empresario de Singapur?

—No —dijo Louis rígidamente—. Como ya le he dicho no hemos estado en contacto.

—Es una pena —replicó el abogado—. Su madre dejó de beber y llevó una vida admirable durante sus últimos años. Enviudó más o menos al mismo tiempo que se le declaró un cáncer. Puede que la enfermedad cambiara mucho su punto de vista de las cosas. Creo que tenía planeado escribirle y pedirle que fuera a verla, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo —sonrió con cierta ti­midez —. Me dijo que estaba avergonzada de cómo lo había tratado, señorito Tomlinson, y no tenía muchas espe­ranzas de lograr hacer las paces con usted.

Louis unió sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—Si mi madre hubiera querido hablar conmigo, lo habría escuchado.

El abogado se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Puede que las cosas estén mejor así. Pero el tiempo lo sana todo —señaló con una mano los docu­mentos—. Comprobaré todo lo relacionado con las acciones para el fin de semana. Después podré darle una idea de su valor aproximado. Entonces podrá de­cidir si se las queda o las vende. Hay algunos otros detalles, como las joyas de su madre, que le enviaré en cuanto estén en mi poder.

La idea de tener algo de su madre, lo que fuera, hizo que Louis se sintiera incómodo.

—¿No hay ningún otro pariente?

—Una hijastra que todavía vive en Singapur. Pero su padre ya la dejó bien situada tras su muerte.

—¿No querría quedarse con las joyas?

El abogado no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Tengo entendido que quería a su madre. Eran buenas amigas. Sí, supongo que le gustaría tener las joyas. Pero son suyas, señorito Tomlinson. Usted era su único pariente directo.

—Nunca sentí que lo fuera —dijo Louis—. Me gusta­ría que su hijastra se quedara con las joyas... y lo demás. Es difícil expresarlo en palabras, pero lo cierto es que no quiero nada de mi madre. Ni siquiera las acciones.

—Sobre eso no tiene elección —dijo el abogado, sorprendiéndola—. No hay herencia si no lo acepta. Debe haber alguna meta en su vida que el dinero pue­da ayudarle a lograr. Tengo entendido que trabaja aquí como amo de llaves desde la muerte de su padre. ¿No le gustaría ser económicamente independiente?

Aquella pregunta cambió la vida de Louis. Si tuvie­ra algo de dinero propio, Harry no tendría que mantenerlo por compasión. Eso le daría cierta inde­pendencia, aunque dejar a Harry le rompiera el corazón.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza—. Voy a aceptar las acciones. Gracias.

El abogado le indicó dónde debía firmar, guardó los documentos en su maletín y estrechó su mano, prometiéndole ponerse en contacto con él en cuanto tuviera noticias sobre las acciones.

—¿Sabe aproximadamente a qué cantidad ascien­de? —preguntó Louis cuando el abogado estaba a pun­to de irse.

—Es difícil de decir. Fueron compradas a ochenta dólares la acción, pero eso fue el año pasado.

—¿Y qué cantidad de dinero invirtió?

El abogado sonrió.

—Más o menos un millón de dólares.

Louis se puso pálido. Tuvo que apoyar la mano en el pomo de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

—Oh.

—Así que, como verá, ya no necesitará depender de nadie. Puede que su madre lo descuidara en vida, pero no lo olvidó al final. Supongo que eso será un consuelo.

No lo era, pero Louis sonrió y simuló sentirse re­confortado. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra él. Todo había acabado en el transcurso de unos mi­nutos. Era un hombre rico. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero tendría que ser sin Harry Styles, y eso era lo más duro de aceptar.

Durante la cena contó a los hermanos lo sucedido.

Éstos permanecieron un momento en silencio después de que les dijera la cantidad que había heredado, mi­rándose como si se estuvieran comunicando algo.

—Iré al instituto, pero podré mantenerme por mi mismo —continuó Louis—. Y supongo que no necesi­taré seguir trabajando. Siento irme, pero todos sabe­mos hace tiempo que Harry preferiría tener otro cocinero.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas Hazz, como hacemos to­dos? —preguntó Leo con suavidad.

Louis miró su taza de café.

—Supongo que nunca me he sentido cómodo ha­ciéndolo.

Los hermanos intercambiaron otra misteriosa mi­rada.

—Pondremos un anuncio en cuanto vuelva Harry y tengamos tiempo de hablar sobre lo que queremos ha­cer —dijo Rey—. Te echaremos de menos, Louis. So­bre todo tu bizcocho.

Louis sonrió.

—Dorie sabe hacer un estupendo bizcocho, y tam­bién pan. Seguro que no le importará manteneros pro­vistos. Además, no os costará encontrar un buen co­cinero.

Los hermanos lo miraron en silencio.

—Pero no serás tú —dijo Leo, y sonrió melancóli­camente.

Louis se acostumbró a la idea de irse a lo largo de los días que siguieron. Estaba casi reconciliado con ello cuando volvió Harry el viernes por la tarde. Parecía cansado e infeliz hasta que lo vio. Sus verdes ojos em­pezaron a iluminarse de inmediato, y Louis sintió una punzada en el corazón al comprobarlo, porque sabía que las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes si él lo ama­ra.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —murmuró Harry.

Él asintió, pero no lo miró.

—Tengo que recoger unos huevos. He olvidado hacerlo esta mañana. Bienvenido a casa —dijo mien­tras se acercaba hacia la puerta trasera con un pequeño cesto.

—¡Aquí estás! —dijo Leo, reuniéndose con su her­mano en la cocina. Tras palmearle vigorosamente la espalda, añadió—: ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Bien. ¿Qué le pasa a Louis?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron.

—No quiere mirarme.

—Oh. Bueno... la verdad es que ha estado un poco inquieto desde que vino el abogado —contestó Leo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. La riqueza repentina suele producir ese efecto en la gente.

Harry se puso pálido.

—¿Riqueza?

—Su madre murió y le ha dejado una pequeña for­tuna en acciones —contestó Leo, observando con compasión el efecto que la noticia tenía en Harry—. Ha dicho que se irá en cuanto encontremos un sustituto. Lógicamente, no necesita trabajar teniendo un millón de dólares.

Harry fue al fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua que no quería, sólo para evitar gruñir en alto. Louis tenía dinero. Se iba. Él creía que tenía tiempo para acla­rar sus sentimientos, pero de pronto se había quedado sin nada. Louis se iría y no volvería a verlo. Conocería a algún joven, se casaría y tendrían hijos. A Louis le encantaría tener hijos...

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Qué tal los nuevos toros?

—Ya están aquí, y he conseguido que Billy me venda ese toro Sallers —añadió Leo, ufano—. Lo he dejado en un pasto solo, con su propio establo para cuando haga mal tiempo.

Harry no se alegró como lo habría hecho hacía unos días. Parecía pensativo y preocupado. Muy preocupa­do.

—No será lo mismo sin Louis, ¿verdad? —dijo Leo con suavidad.

La expresión de Harry se endureció de inmediato.

—En cuanto me cambie iré al estudio a seguir con el papeleo.

—¿No vas a contarme qué tal ha ido la conferen­cia?

—Después —dijo Harry, distraídamente.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Se comportó de forma extraña durante el resto del día. Y no se presentó a cenar.

—Ha dicho que tenía que salir a por algo, y sólo Dios sabe qué —murmuró Rey—. Las tiendas se cie­rran a las seis y él lo sabe muy bien.

—Puede que le esté dando vueltas a algo en la ca­beza —dijo Leo, mirando a Louis, que estaba ocupado sirviendo la salsa del pollo.

Rey suspiró.

—Debe ser algo importante. He visto que no se di­rigía hacia Jacobsville. Iba en dirección al bar de Shea.

Leo arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

Louis terminó de servir la comida, tan preocupado por la reaparición de Harry que no lograba ordenar en lo más mínimo sus pensamientos. Irse iba a resultar mu­cho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

No escuchó el último comentario sobre el bar de Shea, y apenas tocó su comida. Luego recogió la coci­na, ajeno a las preocupadas miradas de los hermanos, y se acostó pronto. Se sentía como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Harry, que estaba silenciosa­mente sentado a una mesa del Shea, bebiendo un whisky tras otro, hasta quedar agradablemente aturdi­do y apenas coherente.

Como no era ningún tonto, en lugar de conducir de vuelta al rancho llamó a un taxi.

Una vez de regreso, logró cruzar el recibidor sin caer ni tropezar con nada, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol ingerido. Llegó a su habitación e incluso logró meterse en la ducha.

Con el pelo aún húmedo y cubierto tan sólo por un albornoz corto, se le ocurrió que debía preguntar a Louis a qué venían aquellas prisas por irse del rancho. No pareció importarle que fueran las tres de la maña­na. Si estaba dormido, podía despertarse y contestarle.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Louis, pero no hubo respuesta. Abrió y pasó al interior, tropezando con una silla y el lateral de una mesa antes de alcanzar la cama.

Se sentó en el borde y notó el calor que hacía en la habitación. Louis no había encendido el aire acondicio­nado y entonces Harry recordó que Rey le había comen­tado que habían cortado temporalmente la unidad mientras era reparada.

Alargó una mano y empujó suavemente el cuerpo de Louis bajo la sábana. Él gimió y retiró la sábana con los pies. Harry contuvo el aliento. Louis sólo llevaba puestas las braguitas, y sus precioso pe­cho quedo expuestosa la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

No pudo evitarlo. Alargo una mano y acaricio aquellos bonitos senos con la punta de sus dedos, son­riendo cuando Louis se arqueó y al instante sus pezones se endurecieron.

Pareció la cosa más natural del mundo quitarse la bata y meterse en la cama junto a él.

Se volvió contra su cuerpo desnudo y lo atrajo ha­cia sí. Tenerlo entre sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso. La sensación del contacto con su suave y cáli­da piel le produjo una inmediata excitación.

Lo tumbó de espaldas y se deslizó sobre él. Lo besó con suavidad en los labios, hasta que Louis los en­treabrió y respondió a pesar del intenso olor a whisky de su aliento.

Medio dormido, lo rodeó con los brazos y separó las piernas, dándole acceso a una intimidad que hizo que la cabeza de Harry empezara a dar vueltas. Se mo­vió contra él, ciegamente, hambriento, con una ur­gencia incontenible, sintiendo en su interior unas in­tensas oleadas de creciente placer.

—¿Ha... Harry? —susurró Louis.

—Sí, soy yo... —Harry volvió a besarlo y deslizó una mano bajo un muslo de Louis, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí, luchando contra la fina barrera de nylon que era todo lo que los separaba.

Louis no luchó contra su seducción. Si eso era lo que él quería, también era lo que él quería. Se relajó y cedió a las dulces e intensas sensaciones que le pro­vocaba el íntimo contacto con su poderoso cuerpo.

Pero incluso mientras los dedos de Harry buscaban el elástico de las braguitas, el licor finalmente se co­bró su precio. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, se­guido de una apagada maldición, y de pronto quedó totalmente relajado sobre él, presionándolo con todo su peso contra el colchón.

Louis permaneció un momento aturdido, preguntán­dose exactamente qué habría pasado. Harry estaba desnu­do. Él sólo llevaba las braguitas. Su contacto apenas podía ser más íntimo. Se movió experimentalmente, pero nada sucedió. Había sentido con toda claridad la excitación de Harry, pero ahora estaba muy relajado.

Se movió hacia un lado y lo empujó. Harry quedó de espaldas, completamente dormido.

Curioso, Louis se sentó en la cama y lo miró, sor­prendiéndose de cuánto le gustó verlo así, completa­mente desnudo. Sonrió mientras lo observaba sin nin­gún pudor, pensando que, al menos por esa noche, le pertenecía aunque él no quisiera. Después de todo, él no lo había tentado para que acudiera a su cama. Había ido él por propia voluntad. Debía sentir algo por él si había necesitado ir a emborracharse para expresarle lo que realmente quería.

Mientras lo miraba sopesó sus opciones. Podía de­jarlo allí y echarlo a primera hora de la mañana... a menos que él despertara en las mismas condiciones que hacía un rato, sólo que sobrio. En ese caso, su inocencia pasaría a la historia. O podía tratar de lle­varlo ahora a su dormitorio. Pero eso sería imposible.

Finalmente, se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dor­mido en sus brazos, disfrutando de aquella cálida inti­midad.

Harry se sentía como si le estuvieran martillando las sienes. No fue capaz de abrir los ojos para averiguar de dónde procedía el sonido que lo estaba molestando. Recordaba haber bebido whisky. Mucho whisky. También recordaba haberse dado una ducha antes de acostarse. Recordaba...

Abrió los ojos y se sentó. Pero en lugar de contem­plar la espalda desnuda que había a su lado, sus ojos volaron hasta la puerta, donde se encontraban Rey y Leo, paralizados.

Se cubrió de inmediato con la sabana y luego se llevó las manos a la palpitante cabeza.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Sinvergüenza —murmuró Leo, tan encantado por la situación en que había encontrado a su hermano que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír. ¡Por fin tenía a Harry donde quería!

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Rey, simulando estar muy disgustado mientras miraba la figura de Louis, apenas cubierta por la sábana—. ¡Y trabaja para noso­tros!

—Ya no —murmuró Leo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano mayor con gesto severo—. ¿Adivinas quién va a casarse? —alzó la voz a pesar de la escandalizada mirada de Harry—. ¿Louis? ¡Louis! ¡Despierta!

Louis abrió los ojos, miró a Harry y se quedó petrifi­cado. Mientras se subía la sábana hasta la barbilla, se volvió y vio a Leo y a Rey mirándolo con cara de pó­quer desde el umbral de la puerta.

Entonces hizo lo que cualquier persona sana habría hecho en aquellas circunstancias. Gritar.

✨

Unos incómodos minutos después, un sobrio y perplejo Harry se puso su bata. Louis permaneció bajo las sábanas hasta que salió. Él no lo miró ni dijo nada. Él deseó que se lo tragara lo tierra.

Se sentía muy mal. A pesar de que nada de lo su­cedido era culpa suya. No era él quien se había meti­do en la cama de Harry, ni lo había invitado a que se metiera en la suya. Al despertar, estaba casi convenci­do de que todo había sido un sueño. Ahora más bien parecía una pesadilla.

Louis fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Leo y Rey se habían extrañado al no encontrarlo en la coci­na a la hora habitual, y ese era el motivo por el que habían ido a buscarlo a su habitación. Gimió al com­prender lo que iba a tener que aguantar mientras de­sayunaban. Para evitarse el mal trago, decidió desa­yunar después y mantenerse ocupado en algún otro lugar de la casa mientras los hermanos desayunaban. La comida estaba en la mesa cuando los tres hom­bres entraron en la cocina y se sentaron. Louis no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno. Murmuró algo sobre quitar el polvo en el cuarto de estar y escapó.

Menos de diez minutos después, Leo fue a buscar­lo.

Louis estaba limpiando por segunda vez la misma ventana.

—¿Estaba todo bien? —preguntó, sin mirarlo—. ­Siento que el beicon estuviera demasiado hecho...

—Nadie te culpa de nada —dijo Leo, interrum­piéndola con suavidad—. Y Harry hará lo que debe.

Louis se volvió hacia él, ruborizado.

—Pero no hizo nada, Leo —dijo, roncamente—. Estaba bebido y se metió en la cama equivocada. Eso es todo. ¡No pasó nada!

Leo alzó una mano.

—Harry no sabe que no pasó nada —dijo, bajando la voz—. Y tú no vas a decírselo. Escúchame —insistió cuanto Louis trató de interrumpirlo—, tú eres lo único que puede salvarlo de convertirse en polvo. Harry está solo y va a seguir así. Nunca se casaría voluntaria­mente. Esta es la única forma de obligarle a hacerlo, y lo sabes.

Louis alzó la cabeza orgullosamente.

—No pienso engañarlo para que se case conmigo —dijo con firmeza.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Nosotros lo haremos. Tú limítate a seguir la corriente.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo Louis, testarudo—. ¡No tiene por qué casarse por algo que no ha hecho!

—Harry recuerda algo. Y teme lo que no recuerda, así que está totalmente dispuesto a casarse.

Louis miró a Leo sin parpadear.

—¡Pero yo lo quiero! —dijo, con tristeza—. ¿Cómo voy a esperar que me perdone alguna vez si dejo que se case conmigo a la fuerza?

—Él quiere casarse. Al menos ahora. Rey ha ido a por la licencia. Tú y Harry vais a haceros un análisis de sangre dentro de media hora y os casaréis en el juzga­do el viernes —Leo apoyó cariñosamente una mano en el hombro de Louis—. Si lo quieres de verdad, tie­nes que salvarlo de sí mismo. Él te tiene mucho cari­ño. Es tan evidente que resulta descarado. Pero no hará nada al respecto. Esta es su única oportunidad de ser feliz, y no queremos que lo desaproveche.

—¿Y cuando recuerde que no sucedió nada y ya estemos casados?

—Ese es un puente que tendrás que cruzar cuando llegue el momento —dijo Leo, sonriendo maliciosa­mente—. Además, necesitas un seguro por si sucedie­ra... algo.

—¡Es imposible que suceda nada! —protestó Louis, apretando los puños a los lados.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —murmuró Leo. Cuando salió del cuarto de estar, sonrió ampliamente y se frotó las manos, satisfecho.

Fue como un rayo. Todo fue tan rápido que las protestas de Louis no sirvieron para nada. Quería decir­le a Harry la verdad, porque él había estado sobrio y recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido. Pero durante los tres días siguientes no logró quedarse a solas con él más de cinco minutos. Antes de darse exacta cuenta de lo que sucedía, Harry y él estaban en el juzgado con Corrigan y Dorie, Simon y Tira, Leo y Rey tras ellos, dando gritos de ánimo.

Louis llevaba un traje blanco sin mangas, unas azucenas en el pelo en lugar de velo y un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano. Fueron declarados casados y Harry se inclinó para besarla... en la mejilla. Más parecía un hombre enfrentado a una enfermedad incurable que un feliz recién casado, y Louis se sentía cada vez más culpable.

Fueron todos a comer a un restaurante, pero Louis apenas pudo saborear la comida. Después, Leo y Rey salieron para California por un asunto de negocios mientras Corrigan, Simon y sus respectivas esposas volvían a sus casas.

Harry llevó a Louis de vuelta al rancho en el merce­des que sólo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales.

Él quería decirle la verdad, pero la expresión del rostro de Harry no invitaba a las confidencias, y estaba seguro de que sólo empeoraría las cosas para todos si confesaba ahora.

Sabía que nada había sucedido aquella noche, pero si dormía ahora con Harry, éste se enteraría. Además, acostarse con él eliminaría cualquier idea de anula­ción. Se había pasado el día pensando que podía de­volverle su libertad antes de causar más daño. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes.

Era casi la hora de cenar y acababa de empezar a quitarse el traje cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Harry pasó al interior.

Sin nada más que las braguitas, Louis se volvió a mirarlo como si fuera una aparición. Harry sólo llevaba puestos los vaqueros, y la mirada de sus verdes ojos no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Harry, tengo algo que decirte...

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, Harry lo tomó en brazos y empezó a besarlo. Los besos no fueron como otros que habían compartido, lentos, afectuosos a pesar de la pasión. Estos fueron casi duros, insistentes, excitantes, preludio de una abierta seducción.

Louis no tenía experiencia para frenar aquella ava­lancha. Unos febriles minutos después se retorcía de­bajo de Harry en la cama, tratando de ayudarlo a librarla de la única y pequeña prenda que cubría su desnudez.

Un instante después, Harry se había desnudado y su boca parecía hallarse en cada rincón del anhelante cuerpo de Louis. Lo acarició y saboreó en modos que él nunca había experimentado, hasta casi hacerle en­loquecer.

Para cuando se deslizó entre sus piernas y empezó a poseerlo, su anhelo era tal que apenas sintió una punzada de dolor.

Pero para Harry no pasó desapercibido. Se detuvo en cuanto notó que la pequeña barrera cedía. Se irguió le­vemente, refrenando su deseo el tiempo suficiente para mirar los brillantes ojos de Louis.

—He tratado de decírtelo —balbuceó él cuando comprendió a qué se debía la interrupción.

—Si pudiera parar, juro que lo haría —murmuró Harry con voz ronca. Con un estremecimiento acercó su boca a la de Louis —. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Pre­feriría morir a parar!

Lo besó, hambriento, mientras su cuerpo encontra­ba un lento y dulce ritmo que provocó unos sensuales gemidos de la boca que estaba invadiendo. Sintió que Louis le clavaba las uñas en las caderas, atrayéndolo hacia sí, buscando casi dolorosamente su satisfacción. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta mientras le daba lo que quería en oleadas de dulce y ardiente éx­tasis que creció y creció hasta llegar a su cima.

Un nuevo e intenso grito surgió de entre los labios de Louis a la vez que sentía cómo se estremecía todo el cuerpo de Harry sobre él en la misma exquisita libera­ción. Segundos después, él dejó todo su peso sobre él, que lo aceptó con regocijo, abrazándolo mientras Harry recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —susurró él unos minutos después junto a su oído.

—No. Oh, no.

Louis se movió ligeramente y Harry volvió a excitar­se. Habían pasado años desde la última vez. Su deseo por Louis había crecido hasta llegar a resultar casi do­loroso. Ahora, lo había colmado. Era demasiado pron­to, y no pensaba pasar por alto el subterfugio que lo había convertido en su marido, pero en aquellos mo­mentos, su mente no era precisamente la parte de su cuerpo que controlaba la situación.

Se movió experimentalmente y oyó que Louis con­tenía la respiración a la vez que una nueva oleada de placer lo recorría. No, pensó mientras volvía a mover­se, no era demasiado pronto. ¡Ni mucho menos!

Ya había oscurecido cuando salió de lo cama y se puso los vaqueros. Louis permaneció tumbado sobre la sábana, completamente relajado. Lo miró con ojos bri­llantes y el rostro aún rosado a causa de la pasión. Era suyo. Le pertenecía. Harry alzó inconscientemente la cabeza en un orgulloso gesto de posesión.

—¿Qué tal ha estado? —preguntó.

Louis no podía creer que le preguntara algo así después de lo que para él había sido como una re­velación. Nunca había soñado que su cuerpo fuera capaz de experimentar las sensaciones que acababa de conocer. Y Harry le había hecho aquella pregunta con el mismo interés que hubiera mostrado por el in­forme meteorológico.

Lo miró en silencio, confundido.

—¿Ha merecido la pena una farsa de boda? —con­tinuó Harry, herido por el silencio que lo había obligado a seguir adelante con una boda que no quería. Louis lo había atrapado y se sentía como un tonto, por dulce que hubiera sido el cebo.

Él cubrió su desnudez con la sábana, avergonza­do por el modo en que Harry lo estaba mirando. Le ha­cía sentir que había hecho algo imperdonable.

—Sabías que esa noche no sucedió nada —conti­nuó Harry—. Yo no. Estaba demasiado bebido como para preocuparme de lo que hacía, pero recordé per­fectamente que perdí la cabeza en cuanto te toqué. Pero tú sabías la verdad y a pesar de todo dejaste que me casara contigo, sabiendo que no era necesario.

—Traté de decírtelo, pero no encontré ni un minu­to para quedarme a solas contigo —murmuró Louis.

—Claro que no —replicó él, mirándolo con frial­dad—. No quería empeorar las cosas seduciéndote por segunda vez.

—Pensé que fueron tus hermanos...

Louis no terminó la frase, pero su expresión la dela­tó. Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿Mis hermanos? Por supuesto. ¡Mis hermanos! —exclamó iracundo—. Ellos también estaban en el ajo, ¿no? ¡Ahora comprendo por qué se han esforzado tanto en hacerme sentir como un miserable! ¿Los con­venciste tú para seguir adelante con la mentira?

Louis quiso decirle que todo fue idea de Leo, ¿pero de qué serviría ahora? Harry estaba dejando claro que se había casado en contra de su voluntad y lo culpaba por haberlo hecho necesario. Nada de lo que dijera serviría.

Su silencio sólo sirvió para enfadar aún más a Harry. Se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? ¿Quieres cenar?

Harry lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Ya estoy saciado. En todos los aspectos.

A continuación, salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Louis rompió a llorar. Estaba casado con el hombre al que amaba, ¿pero a qué precio? Si Harry había estado cercano a amarlo en algún momento, éste ya había pa­sado. Lo odiaba; lo había visto en sus ojos. Lo había atrapado y lo odiaba por ello.

Se levantó y fue a ducharse. Cuanto antes volviera a la normalidad, o a lo más cercano a la normalidad, mejor.

Acababa de vestirse cuando oyó el motor de uno de los todoterrenos del rancho alejándose a toda velo­cidad.

Buscó a Harry por la casa, animándose a entrar in­cluso en su dormitorio. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y en el ambiente había un aroma a aftershave. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta dando un pro­fundo suspiro. De manera que se había ido, en su no­che de bodas. ¿Pero qué esperaba, que se quedara en casa a interpretar su papel de amante marido?

Se preparó un sándwich de ternera fría y bebió un vaso de leche. Luego esperó a que Harry regresara.

A media noche, viendo que no volvía, subió a su dormitorio y se metió en la cama. Durmió solo y tris­te, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo con los re­cuerdos de las pasadas horas. Si al menos Harry lo ama­ra, aunque sólo fuera un poco, tal vez habría tenido alguna esperanza. Ahora no tenía ninguna.

Despertó sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Fue a buscar a Harry para decirle que se iba. Contaba con la herencia de su madre, una pequeña cuenta de ahorros y el salario de la última semana. Podía permitirse pa­gar un billete de autobús y alquilar un apartamento en cualquier lugar alejado de Jacobsville.

El dormitorio de Harry estaba vacío. La cama seguía hecha. Sus hermanos aún estaban de viaje y la señora Lewis no volvería hasta la semana siguiente. No había nadie para decirle adiós. ¿Pero qué importaba ya? Harry había dejado muy claro el desprecio que sentía por él. No le importaría que se fuera. Conseguiría el di­vorcio y haría que le enviaran los papeles. No ama­ba a Louis, así que, ¿para qué seguir allí?

Tras hacer el equipaje, echó una última y melancó­lica mirada a la casa y llamó a un taxi. Pensó en dejar una nota, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, Harry no le había dejado una a él para explicarle que pensaba pasar la noche fuera. Debía saber que estaba preocupado, pero no había tenido en cuenta sus senti­mientos. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse él de los de él?

Tomó el taxi al aeropuerto y entró en la terminal, permaneciendo allí sólo hasta que el taxi se fue. Lue­go tomó otro taxi y fue a la estación de autobuses, sólo por si Harry trataba de seguirlo. ¡No pensaba po­nérselo fácil! Compró un billete para St. Louis y se sentó a esperar al autobús.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había dejado nin­guna seña para que el abogado lo localizara. Fue al telé­fono más cercano, sacó la tarjeta del abogado de su car­tera, llamó y dijo a su secretaria que se pondría en contacto con él en una o dos semanas. Una vez resuelto aquello, volvió a sentarse en uno de los largos bancos de la estación y esperó a que llegara el autobús.

St. Louis era enorme. Mirando las enormes barca­zas que navegaban por el ancho Mississippi, Louis pen­só en lo divertido que sería vivir en una ciudad con un gran río. Se había pasado la vida en zonas interiores.

Encontró un pequeño apartamento y pagó una se­mana de adelanto. Luego compró un periódico y un par de sandwiches y fue a su habitación a leer la sec­ción de trabajo y a comer.

No había muchas ofertas. Podía tomárselo con cal­ma y esperar a encontrar un trabajo con un buen suel­do, pero sus habilidades eran limitadas, y cocinar era lo mejor. Afortunadamente había una oferta para un cocinero en un restaurante cercano.

Acudió al restaurante a primera hora de la mañana. La mujer que lo entrevistó manifestó sus dudas al en­terarse de la joven que era, pero Louis le aseguró que podía hacer el trabajo, que resultó ser el de jefe de re­postería.

Aún escéptico, pero desesperado por cubrir la va­cante, la mujer le dio el puesto a modo de prueba. En­cantado, Louis empezó a trabajar de inmediato.

Cuando el día terminó, su jefa se sentía lo sufi­cientemente impresionada como para contratarlo in­condicionalmente.

Louis volvió a su apartamento cansado, pero tam­bién satisfecho de que las cosas se hubieran arreglado tan rápidamente. Pensó en Harry. Se estaría preguntan­do dónde había ido. Pero no quiso seguir pensando en ello, pues sabía que si lo hacía se pondría a llorar y no pararía.

Huir pareció la respuesta a todos sus problemas el día anterior, pero ahora no parecía tan claro. Se halla­ba en una ciudad desconocida, donde no tenía familia­res ni amigos, en un solitario apartamento.

—Debería haberme quedado —dijo, pensando en voz alta—. Debería haber obligado a Harry a escuchar­me.

Pero no lo había hecho. Ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias. Esperaba que no fueran muy malas.

Harry volvió al rancho un día y medio des­pués. Leo y Rey, que habían encontrado la casa vacía al volver de California, se mostraron visiblemente sor­prendidos al ver que regresaba solo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Leo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Louis?

La cansada mente de Harry necesitó unos momentos para asimilar lo pregunta.

—¿Cómo que dónde está? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que no está aquí? —estalló.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron una preocupada mi­rada cuando Harry pasó junto a ellos en dirección al dormitorio de Louis. Estaba vacío. El armario estaba vacío. Miró en el tocador y en la cama, pero no encon­tró ninguna nota. Se había ido sin dejar rastro. El co­razón de Harry se encogió al comprenderlo.

Louis había huido. Lo había dejado.

Apretó los puños a los lados. Por un instante pensó que debía alegrarse; sin Louis, su vida podía volver a la normalidad. Pero enseguida se sintió como si le faltara la mitad del cuerpo. Se sintió vacío, solo y frío como nunca antes.

Leo y Rey entraron en el dormitorio tras él.

—Sus cosas no están —dijo, en un tono carente de expresión.

—¿No ha dejado ninguna nota? —preguntó Leo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber dejado una nota —murmuró Rey—. Voy a mirar en el despacho.

Leo se apoyo contra la pared y miró fijamente a su hermano mayor.

—Has sido desagradable con él, ¿verdad? —pre­guntó directamente.

Harry siguió mirando la puerta del armario vacío.

—Me mintió. Me engañó para atraparme —se vol­vió y lanzó una penetrante y acusadora mirada a su hermano—. Y tú lo ayudaste a hacerlo.

—¿Ayudarlo? No. Fue todo idea mía —replicó Leo con calma—. Si hubiera sido por ti, nunca te habrías casado con él. Los años habrían pasado, cada vez habrías estado más solo y Louis habría sufrido por ti. Te amaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse. Y yo esperaba que lo quisieras lo suficiente como para per­donarlo. Al parecer, estaba totalmente equivocado. Lo siento. No pretendía crear problemas.

—¿Fue idea tuya, no de él? —preguntó Harry, ten­so.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Louis no quería saber nada. Dijo que si no querí­as casarte con él no pensaba hacer nada para obli­garte. Lo convencí para que no te dijera nada, y Rey y yo nos aseguramos de que no tuvierais mucho tiempo para hablar a solas antes de la boda —entrecerró los ojos—. Todos nos preocupamos por ti, y sólo Dios sabe el motivo. Te encuentras con un chico dulce y encantador como Louis, dispuesto a quererte, y sólo se te ocurre echarlo —movió la cabeza con tristeza—. No me extraña que congenies con Herman; tú también eres un reptil. Espero que seas muy feliz.

A continuación, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Harry se secó la frente con el antebrazo, mirando ciegamente al vacío. Louis era auto suficiente, pero también era demasiado joven. Además de todos sus errores, él había cometido uno que empequeñecía los demás. No utilizó ninguna protección cuando hicieron el amor. Louis podía estar embarazado, y él no sabía dónde estaba.

✨

Louis estaba disfrutando de su trabajo. El dueño del restaurante le dio carta blanca para desarro­llar su creatividad y él lo utilizó. A finales de la segunda semana ya se estaba hablando de una subi­da de sueldo.

Disfrutó con su éxito, pero no dejó de preguntarse ni un día si Harry estaría preocupado por él. Fueran cuales fuesen sus otros sentimientos, siempre se había mostrado protector con él, y lamentaba haberle puesto las cosas difíciles. Debía llamar al abogado para averiguar cómo iban los trámites de su herencia, y de paso podía pedirle que llamara a los hermanos para comunicarles que se encontraba bien. El abogado no averiguaría dónde estaba porque no pensaba decír­selo.

Unos días después llamó a Clint Matherson, el abogado, que se sintió muy aliviado al tener noticias suyas, pues ya tenía la información que esperaba so­bre las acciones que Louis había heredado de su madre.

—No sé muy bien cómo decirle esto —dijo en tono grave—. Al parecer, su madre invirtió el dinero en una nueva empresa que no fue bien dirigida y que apenas poseía capital inicial. Por lo visto, el dueño era amigo suyo. El caso es que la empresa ha declarado suspensión de pagos y sus acciones carecen por com­pleto de valor.

Louis suspiró y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Mientras ha durado, ha sido un bonito sueño pensar que mi madre me recordó y que de pronto era económicamente independiente —dijo—. Pero he procurado no contar con ello y, afortunadamente, ten­go un trabajo en un restaurante como jefe de reposte­ría, y no me va mal. Si... si habla con los hermanos Styles...

—¡Hablar con ellos! —exclamó el abogado—. ¡Me encantaría tener la oportunidad! Harry Styles estuvo aquí y no me dio ni una oportunidad de abrir la boca. Dejó su número de teléfono, me recordó que su hermano era el fiscal general del estado y se fue de aquí convencido de que lo llamaría en cuanto usted se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

Louis sintió que el corazón se le subía a lo garganta. ¿Harry lo estaba buscando? ¿Estaría preocupado por él? Probablemente, sólo se sentía herido en su orgullo porque lo había abandonado. Sí, seguro que sólo era eso.

—¿Le informó de lo sucedido con mi herencia?

—Como ya le he dicho, señorito Tomlinson, no tuve oportunidad de decir una palabra.

—Ya veo —Louis veía muchas cosas, incluyendo que el abogado no sabía que estaba casado. A pesar de sí mismo, sintió una profunda decepción. Si Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarlo, debía significar muy poco para él—. Puede decirles a los hermanos que me encuentro bien. Pero no voy a decir­le a usted dónde vivo, señor Matherson, de manera que Harry tendrá que adivinarlo.

—Aún hay algunos papeles que firmar... —empe­zó el abogado.

—Ya encontraré algún modo para que me los envíe a través de otra persona. Gracias, señor Matherson. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted.

Louis colgó, seguro en su anonimato. Vivían en un país muy grande. Harry nunca lo encontraría.

Mientras Louis pensaba aquello, Clint Matherson estaba leyendo su número de teléfono, que había reci­bido automáticamente en su identificador de llamadas. Pensó que era una suerte que el señorito Tomlinson no su­piera cómo desconectar aquella función del teléfono. No sonrió con suficiencia, porque los abogados inteli­gentes y con éxito no hacían eso. Pero sí sonrió.

Harry llevaba más de dos semanas sin sonreír. Leo y Rey no se acercaban demasiado a él, pues parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre el primero que lo hiciera. Sus hermanos le preguntaron una sola vez si sabia por qué se había ido Louis de aquel modo. No volvieron a preguntárselo.

Siempre tenaz, Harry se había superado a sí mismo tras la desaparición de Louis. Había contratado una agencia de detectives tras otra, pero aún no había ob­tenido ningún resultado. Al parecer, un taxista recor­daba haberlo llevado al aeropuerto, pero a partir de ahí se perdía la pista.

Harry no podía decirles a sus hermanos el ver­dadero motivo por el que se había ido Louis. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero lamentaba amargamente las cosas que le había dicho y cómo lo había tratado. No fue capaz de ceder al amor y la necesidad que ahora lo obsesionaban noche y día. Quería a Louis más que a su propia vida. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo.

Pero Louis se había ido y no podía encontrarlo. Al­gunas noches creyó estar a punto de volverse loco a causa de los recuerdos. Podrían haberlo raptado, o asesinado, o podría estar pasando hambre... Entonces recordó la herencia. ¡Habría tenido que ponerse en contacto con su abogado! Podría haberse dado de bo­fetadas por no haber pensado antes en ello, pero se ha­bía sentido demasiado disgustado como para pensar correctamente.

Harry fue al despacho de Matherson y profirió ame­nazas que habrían hecho temblar al hombre más duro. Louis tendría que ponerse en contacto con Matherson, y cuando lo hiciera... ¡lo tendría!

Pocos días después de su visita al bufete, el aboga­do lo llamó por teléfono.

—Styles —contestó Harry secamente desde el teléfo­no del despacho.

—Matherson —respondió el abogado—. He pen­sado que le gustaría saber que el señorito Tomlinson me ha llamado hoy.

Harry se levantó, sin aliento, rígido de alivio.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está?

—Tengo un identificador de llamadas, así que con­seguí su número. El problema es que era el número de una cabina telefónica.

—¿De dónde?

—De St. Louis, Missouri —respondió el aboga­do—. Y tengo otro dato que puede ayudar. Trabaja como jefe de repostería en un restaurante.

—Siempre le estaré agradecido por esto —dijo Harry con gratitud—. Si alguna vez tiene problemas de trabajo, venga a verme. Adiós, señor Matherson.

Harry colgó y llamó de inmediato a la última agen­cia de detectives que había contratado. Al finalizar la tarde ya tenían el nombre del restaurante en que traba­jaba Louis y las señas de su apartamento.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar un vuelo regular, de manera que hizo que un jet de la empresa fuera a recogerlo y lo llevara a St. Louis.

Ya era la hora de cenar cuando, tras reservar habi­tación en un hotel, fue al restaurante en que Louis trabajaba y pidió que le sirvieran bizcocho.

El camarero le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza, pero Harry hizo caso omiso de sus sugerencias sobre otros delicados platos de pastelería. Finalmente, el ca­marero se encogió de hombros y tomó nota.

—Con mantequilla de manzana —añadió Harry edu­cadamente. Conocía lo suficiente los buenos restau­rantes como para saber que el dinero podía comprar un extraño desayuno a horas intempestivas, si el clien­te tenía dinero y estaba dispuesto a pagar un buen pre­cio por él.

El camarero pasó el pedido a Louis, que se puso pá­lido y tuvo que apoyarse en el mostrador.

—Descríbame al cliente —dijo.

Sorprendido, el camarero hizo lo que le pedía y vio cómo su pálido rostro enrojecía de pronto de enfado.

—Así que me ha encontrado —murmuró Louis—. ¡Y cree que voy a prepararle un bizcocho a esta hora de la noche!

Al oír que Louis alzaba la voz, el jefe de camareros se acercó.

—El cliente de la mesa seis quiere bizcocho y mantequilla de manzana —explicó el camarero, resig­nado—. El señorito Tomlinson está muy molesto.

—¿La mesa seis? —el jefe de camareros frunció el ceño—. Sí, lo he visto. Lleva un traje muy caro. Si quiere bizcocho, prepárele uno, señorito Tomlinson. Si es un hombre influyente, en el futuro podría traer nuevos clientes.

Louis se quitó el gorro de jefe de repostería y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

—Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de tra­bajar aquí, pero tengo que irme. Preparo bizcochos para el desayuno, no para la cena.

Sin añadir nada más, se volvió y salió por la puerta trasera, dejando asombrado al jefe de camareros.

El camarero se vio obligado a comunicarle lo suce­dido a Harry, cuyos ojos centellearon.

—En ese caso, tendré que ir a buscarlo —dijo, le­vantándose—. Nadie prepara los bizcochos como Louis.

Se fue dejando al camarero boquiabierto. En el co­che que había alquilado podía llegar al apartamento de Louis antes que él.

Y así fue. Cuando él subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, Harry lo estaba esperando en el descan­sillo. Parecía agotado y unas oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, pero su mirada no era nada hostil.

Miró a Louis atentamente, fijándose en los afinados rasgos de su rostro y en que había adelgazado.

—No estás hecho para trabajar en un restaurante —dijo con suavidad.

—Y gracias a ti ya no voy a hacerlo. ¡Acabo de despedirme! —replicó Louis en tono beligerante, aun­que su corazón se había puesto a latir como loco nada más ver a Harry. Lo había echado tanto de menos que casi le dolía mirarlo. Pero le había hecho daño, y la herida aún estaba fresca—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que ya te habías cansado de mí, ¿no? Que ya estabas saciado...

—Dije muchas estupideces —murmuró Harry, arre­pentido —. No pretendo que las pases por alto y quiero disculparme por ello, si estás dispuesto a darme la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Louis se ablandó de inmediato.

—¿De qué serviría, Harry? —preguntó, aún cauteloso—. Me fui. Conseguiste lo querías, una casa sin mí. ¿Por qué no te vas?

Harry suspiró. Había supuesto que Louis no se lo pondría fácil. Apoyó un hombro contra la pared y per­maneció un momento en silencio, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera inducir a Louis a volver al rancho.

—La señora Lewis no sabe hacer bizcocho —dijo—. Nos está matando de hambre con sus supuestos guisos. Los rosales de atrás se están muriendo —añadió, jugando todas las cartas que tenía.

—Apenas ha llovido —murmuró Louis, mirándo­lo—. ¿No los has regado?

—No sé nada sobre rosales.

—Se van a marchitar —dijo Louis, con sincero pe­sar—. Dos de ellos son muy antiguos. Valen mucho, y no me refiero precisamente al precio.

—Si quieres salvarlos, será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

—¡No mientras tú estés en él! —dijo Louis, alzan­do la barbilla.

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—Temía que sintieras eso.

—No quiero volver.

—¿Eres demasiado rico como para molestarte por un trabajo inferior a tu nivel? —preguntó él en tono sarcástico, porque estaba perdiendo y no podía sopor­tarlo.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Resulta que no va a haber ningún dinero —dijo—. Las acciones no valían nada. Mi madre hizo una mala inversión y perdió un millón de dólares —rió, pero su risa sonó hueca—. Siempre tendré que trabajar para vi­vir. Pero siempre supuse que así sería. Nunca esperé que mi madre me dejara nada. Me odiaba.

—Tal vez se odiaba a sí misma por haberte abandonado; ¿has pensado en esa posibilidad? —pre­guntó Harry con suavidad—. No podía quererte sin en­frentarse a lo que te había hecho. Algunas personas prefieren vivir solas antes que admitir sus errores.

—Tal vez —dijo Louis—. ¿Pero qué más da eso ahora? Está muerta. Nunca sabré lo que sintió.

—¿Te gustaría saber lo que siento yo? —preguntó Harry, en un tono diferente.

Louis lo miró a los ojos con frialdad.

—Ya lo sé. Soy demasiado joven para ti. Además, soy una debilidad que no puedes permitirte. Y miento —añadió—. Tú lo dijiste.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró con gesto arrepentido.

—Leo me contó que lo de la boda fue idea suya

—Y claro, a tu hermano le creíste. Pero a mí no.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—Tienes razón —admitió, sin molestarse en discu­tir—. Hice que te fueras y no pude encontrarte —sus verdes ojos destellaron—. Nunca sabrás cuánto la sentí.

—Claro que lo sé —dijo Louis, con pesar—. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando te fuiste y no regresaste en toda la noche.

—Te deseaba demasiado como para volver —murmuró Harry, sabiendo que había llegado el momen­to de enfrentarse a la verdad—. No podría haber man­tenido las manos lejos de ti. Así que pasé la noche en el barracón de los vaqueros.

—Vaya, gracias por salvarme —murmuró Louis en tono irónico.

Harry se irguió en uno de aquellos repentinos movi­mientos que en otra época intimidaron a Louis.

—¡Debería haber vuelto a casa y haberte tomado a la fuerza! —dijo, casi con rudeza—. Al menos así se­guirías allí. ¡Te habrías sentido demasiado débil para irte después de que acabara contigo!

Louis alzó las cejas, asombrado.

—¡Vaya!

Harry avanzó hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Escucha, muchacho. ¡Te quiero! —dijo, entre dientes, y nunca había parecido un hombre menos ca­riñoso—. Te deseo, te necesito, y vas a volver a casa O...

—¿O qué? —susurró Louis.

Harry lo apoyó contra la pared y se inclinó hacia él.

—¡O recibirás lo que te perdiste cuando me dejaste esa noche!

Louis alzó la boca hacia él, relajándose bajo su peso mientras Harry se apoyaba contra él y empezaba a be­sarlo con desenfrenada pasión. Las pasadas semanas habían sido tan vacías, tan solitarias... ¡Ahora Harry es­taba allí, entre sus brazos, diciéndole que lo amaba! ¡Y no era un sueño!

Tras unos febriles segundos, Harry hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse de él.

—Vamos dentro —dijo, en tono torturado.

Louis se limitó a asentir. Sacó la llave de su bolso y pasaron al interior del apartamento. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz. Lo tomó en brazos, con bolso y todo, y lo llevó directamente al dormitorio.

Unos momentos después estaban desnudos sobre la cama, íntimamente abrazados.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Harry en tono casi re­verente —. ¡Temía tanto haberte perdido para siempre, Louis! No habría podido soportarlo.

Él se acurrucó contra él, consciente de su pode­rosa erección. Pero Harry no parecía querer hacer nada al respecto. Se limitó a seguir abrazándolo.

—No me gusta estar solo —dijo, apoyando una mejilla contra el cálido y desnudo pecho de Harry.

—No volverás a estarlo. Nunca —él le acarició lo espalda con una mano y deslizó la otra entre sus cuer­pos hasta apoyarla sobre el estómago de Louis —. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó de repente.

Él supo a qué se refería.

—No creo estar embarazado —contestó—. A ve­ces me siento muy cansado, pero eso podría ser a cau­sa del trabajo.

—Pero podrías estarlo.

Louis sonrió. Si aquello era un sueño, esperaba no despertar demasiado pronto.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró—. ¿Qué pasaría si lo estuviera?

—Me encantan los niños —contestó Harry de inme­diato—. Y ya tengo treinta y ocho años —añadió—. Podrías criarlos junto con tus rosas.

Louis se puso rígido.

—¡Mis rosas! ¡Oh, Hazz...

Harry contuvo el aliento.

—Es la primera vez que usas la abreviatura para llamarme.

—Antes no me pertenecías —dijo Louis, tímidamente.

Harry lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¿Y ahora sí?

Louis dudó.

—Eso espero.

—Yo lo sé. Y tú me perteneces a mí —Harry se mo­vió hasta que Louis quedó tumbado de espaldas—. No he sido delicado contigo. Ni siquiera la primera vez. Pero esta noche todo va a ser lento y dulce, y para cuando acabe contigo ni siquiera vas a recordar cómo te llamas —inclinó la cabeza y besó los labios de Louis con exquisita ternura.

—Qué engreído —bromeó él.

Harry rió.

—Ya veremos si es engreimiento...

Y aquella ocasión fue inesperadamente tierna, una fiesta de delicadas caricias y ritmos que progresaron con demasiada lentitud para el ardor que Harry despertó en el joven cuerpo de Louis.

Él se arqueó hacia él y Harry se retiró. Lo acarició y, cuando estaba al borde del éxtasis, dejó de tocarlo y lo tranquilizó. Luego volvió a empezar.

Y así pasaron las horas, subiendo y bajando en las olas de un agitado mar de deseo, hasta que Harry no pudo más y tuvo que ceder a su necesidad. Pero inclu­so entonces resistió los gemidos de ruego de Louis.

—Deja que dure —susurró contra su boca—. Deja que dure hasta que puedas. Cuando suceda compren­derás porque no quiero que te dejes llevar por la im­paciencia.

Louis ya se estaba estremeciendo, y todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Recibió los poderosos movimientos de las caderas de Harry con otros igualmente anhelantes de las suyas.

—Es... tan placentero —susurró—. ¡Tanto...!

Harry sintió sus frenéticos movimientos, percibió el deseo en su voz mientras le pedía que no se detuvie­ra. Y lo complació con movimientos rápidos, suaves y profundos como cuchilladas de puro placer. Louis cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras la tensión alcanzaba proporciones casi insoportables.

—Sí. Ahora. ¡Ahora! —exclamó Harry.

El tiempo desapareció. Louis superó una intangible barrera y cayó, palpitante de placer, ardiendo con él. Tan ajeno a sus alrededores que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. En algún momento se hizo consciente del ron­co gemido que surgió de la garganta del hombre que estaba sobre él, de la fiera convulsión de su cuerpo, del calor que de repente lo invadió, derramándose ar­diente en su interior.

Perdió la consciencia durante unos preciosos mo­mentos de insoportable placer y luego gimió mientras se desvanecía.

Harry lo abrazó, consolándolo. Lo besó en los párpa­dos, en las mejillas, en la boca.

Sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, y cuando Louis abrió los ojos vio las pupilas dilatadas de los ojos de Harry, brillando con los remanentes de la pasión.

—¿Sabes ya que te quiero, o necesitas que te lo diga otra docena de veces? —susurró él junto a su oído.

Louis logró mover la cabeza.

—Lo he... sentido —dijo, con voz ronca, y se ru­borizó al sentir lo unidos que estaban—. Yo también te quiero. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Sí —replicó Harry con ternura—. Lo supe la pri­mera vez que me dejaste tocarte —sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Louis—. Eras tan inocente... No eras la clase de chico que habría permitido a cualquier hombre to­marse esas libertades. Tenías que estar enamorado. Y ahora has hecho que me sintiera el mejor amante del mundo.

—Lo eres —susurró Louis.

—Oh, no —Harry volvió a sonreír—. Eso te parece sólo porque no tienes con quien compararme.

—Eso daría lo mismo.

Harry acarició con ternura la mejilla de Louis.

—Supongo que tienes razón, porque estar contigo siempre es como la primera vez. No puedo recordar a otras personas.

Louis le golpeó suavemente los hombros.

—¡Y más te vale no hacerlo!

Harry sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Me quieres?

Louis se acurrucó contra él.

—Desesperadamente.

—Trata de escapar otra vez —sugirió Harry—. Eres mi esposo. No lograrás pasar de la primera cerca.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Eso me recuerda algo. ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Leo y Rey están en Denver.

—¿Qué hacen en Denver?

Harry suspiró.

—Alejarse de mí. No he sido precisamente agrada­ble con ellos estos días.

—¡No me digas! ¿Y eso es raro?

Harry pellizcó a Louis cariñosamente, haciéndole dar un gritito.

— Prometo ser un modelo de cortesía en cuanto volvamos a casa.

Louis lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello.

—¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?

Harry sonrió y empezó a moverse sensualmente so­bre él. Y sus movimientos tuvieron notables resulta­dos.

—Aun no...

Dos días después volvieron al rancho Styles. Y aún seguían sonriendo.

Louis había decidido no hacer su curso de horticul­tura de inmediato, porque no podía dejar a Harry cuan­do acababa realmente de encontrarlo. Eso podía espe­rar. Así que sólo le quedaba una pequeña preocupación: compartir lo habitación con Herman, aunque quería a Harry más que suficiente como para to­lerar a su mascota... en otra habitación.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Harry, comprobó con sorpresa que el gran acuario había de­saparecido. Se volvió hacia Harry con expresión preo­cupada.

Él lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, ale­grándose de que sus hermanos y la señora Lewis no hubieran llegado todavía.

—No pensarías que iba a tenerla en el dormitorio con los niños, ¿no?

—¡Pero tú lo querías!

—Pero te quiero aún más a ti —dijo Harry con sen­cillez—. Se lo he dado a un amigo mío al que le gus­tan especialmente las pitones. Sé que lo cuidará bien.

Louis le acarició lo mejilla cariñosamente.

—Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Yo he construido el nido. Ahora es tu turno.

—Y quieres que lo llene, ¿no?

Harry se limitó a estrecharlo contra su pecho.

—Haré lo posible —susurró Louis—. Soy tan feliz, Harry.

—Yo también —él se inclinó y lo besó con suavi­dad—. Y ahora, sólo me hace falta una cosa para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Louis lo miró con gesto expectante y un malicioso brillo en los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó suges­tivamente.

—¡De un gran bizcocho! —exclamó Harry— ¡Con mantequilla de manzana!

—¡Mentiroso! Así que me has camelado para que viniera aquí por tu estómago, no por tu... ¡Harry!

Él rió juguetonamente mientras lo tomaba en bra­zos y lo dejaba con suavidad sobre la cama.

—No he dicho que no pensara pagar por mi cena —murmuró mientras empezaba a desabrochar los bo­tones de la blusa de Louis.

—En ese caso... ¡te haré dos bizcochos!

Para cuando Leo y Rey llegaron esa tarde, Harry ya se había comido medio bizcocho. Sus hermanos se lanzaron vorazmente sobre el resto.

—¿Qué vais a hacer cuando le construya a Louis una casa como la que tiene Dorie? —preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

Leo y Rey lo miraron con expresión horrorizada. Después se miraron entre sí.

—Cada vez que encontramos a un buen cocinero llega alguien, se casa con él, y se lo lleva —protestó Rey—. ¡Primero Corrigan y ahora él!

—Pero debes admitir que tienen buen gusto —dijo Leo—. Además, Tira es incapaz de cocinar y Simon se casó con ella a pesar de todo.

—A Simon no le gusta tanto el bizcocho.

—En eso tienes razón —concedió Leo.

Rey miró a Louis, que estaba sentado en el regazo de su marido, dándole un trozo de bizcocho. Suspiró. Él también llevaba mucho tiempo solo.

—No pienso casarme con nadie para conseguir que me haga bizcochos —gruñó.

—Yo tampoco —asintió Leo, mientras se cortaba otro trozo—. Además, con nuestra suerte, nunca encontraremos pareja. O si lo hacemos, no sabrán cocinar.

—Este es un momento ideal para buscar un vete­rano amo de casa capaz de hacer pan —dijo Harry—, Alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de vosotros cuando nosotros nos vayamos.

—Yo sé cuidar de mí mismo —protestó Rey.

—Yo también —afirmó Leo.

—Podéis ser todo lo testarudos que queráis —dijo Harry —, pero algún día cambiaréis de opinion.

—¡Ni en un millón de años! —exclamaron Rey y Leo al unísono.

Más tarde, entre los suaves brazos de Louis, Harry re­cordó la época en que pensaba igual que sus herma­nos.

—Caerán como bolos cualquier día —murmuró,

—Si tienen suerte —asintió Louis.

Harry lo miró a los ojos con expresión seria.

—Si tienen suerte —repitió—. ¿Crees que yo he merecido la pena a pesar de todos los problemas que te he dado, Louis?

Él asintió.

—¿Y yo?

—Tú nunca fuiste un problema —Harry lo besó con ternura—. Siento haberte hecho pasarlo tan mal.

—Ahora me estás compensando —dijo Louis, estre­chándolo con ternura—. Te prefiero a un millón de dólares, Harry —susurró contra sus labios—. Te prefie­ro al mundo entero.

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan ocupado siguiendo sus instintos, habría podido responderle lo mismo. Pero estaba seguro de que él ya lo sabía.

**FIN.**


End file.
